Souffre-douleur
by FrenchNiallGirl
Summary: Rachel Berry est le souffre douleur de Quinn Fabray. Et si derrière toute cette haine se cachait quelque chose d'autre ? Faberry et Britanna. [COMPLETE]
1. Le commencement (Prologue)

**Bonjour. Je me lances dans cette fiction Faberry/Brittanna. N'hésitez pas à mettre des reviews !**  
Bref, je ne vous embête pas plus, et on commence avec un Point de Vue Rachel.

* * *

**POV Rachel : **

Je rasais les murs, tentant de devenir invisible. Mes journées au Lycée Mc Kinley étaient comme un enfer. Une torture permanente. Alors, j'essayais d'éviter au maximum mon bourreau, Quinn Fabray. Capitaine des cheerladers, vraie garce qui sort avec le Quaterback, et qui n'hésite pas à rabaisser les autres pour augmenter sa popularité. En quelques sortes, la reine de ce Lycée. Tout ce que je déteste chez une personne.

Pourtant, je ne déteste pas Quinn Fabray. Enfin, je déteste son attitude, mais je ne crois pas que ce soit réellement elle. Je déteste quand elle m'insulte, qu'elle se moque de moi, qu'elle lance des rumeurs. Je demande juste à passer inaperçue. Certains jours, ça marche, mais bien sûr, d'autres jours non.

Aujourd'hui, ça ne semble pas marcher, car Santana Lopez, la pire garce de tout le Lycée, sans doute encore pire que Fabray, et aussi sa meilleure amie, me plaque violemment contre le casier.

« _Tu les as trouvé où, tes fringues ? Sur un trottoir ? Ou alors c'est un autre gnome qui te les a offerts,_ me demande-t-elle, moqueuse

– _Dans un magasin_, répondis-je, déstabilisée

– _Lequel ? Emmaüs ?_ »

Elle avait vu juste, alors je contentais de soupirer en regardant le sol. Elle éclata de rire.

« _J'ai vu juste ? _demande-t-elle

– _Non, bien sûr que non. N'importe-quoi !_ Répliquais-je en rougissant »

Elle part en riant, et lance un mot que je ne comprends pas. Si je ne déteste pas réellement Quinn Fabray, je suis sûre à cent pourcents de détester Santana Lopez.

Ce jour-là, ma vie allait changer. Un formulaire d'inscription circulait partout dans le Lycée, pour s'inscrire au Glee Club – la chorale du Lycée. Une opportunité énorme pour une chanteuse talentueuse, une star comme moi. Et cette chorale pourra surement m'apporter la popularité que je mérite. Une fois que tout le monde verra mon talent, mes fans seront nombreux, et tout le monde me respectera enfin.

Sans hésiter plus longtemps, j'attrappe le formulaire, y inscrit mon nom, et colle une étoile dorée – ma signature.

J'ai le temps de voir Quinn Fabray, Santana Lopez, et leur amie Brittany Pierce éclater de rire, ce qui m'irrite énormément. Cette fois, c'est Quinn qui me bouscule et me plaque au casier en passant, et Santana qui pouffe en marchant derrière elle, tandis que Brittany suit juste le mouvement, sans rien faire de plus.

Je retire ce que j'ai dit. C'était faux. Je déteste Quinn Fabray. De tout mon être. En tout cas, je déteste tout ce qu'elle représente ici. La violence, le mépris. Elle veut imposer la loi du plus fort. Et bien elle verra. Quand je serais une star, elle aura beau me supplier de lui signer un autographe, jamais je ne lui dirais oui. Je signerais à toute la foule présente, sauf à elle.

Je fais partie des premières à avoir inscrit mon nom sur le papier, et j'irais à l'audition demain. Le prof qui s'occupera de la chorale sera Will Shuester, un prof d'Espagnol. Je me demande ce qui le pousse à s'occuper de ce club. Il n'y a pas énormément de membres : peu de gens ici ont suffisamment de talent.

Je repars en marchant, légère. Bientôt, je ferais partie du Glee Club. Je serais une star. Ce n'est pas le harcèlement que me font subir les cheerios qui vont me faire changer d'état d'esprit aujourd'hui !

**POV Quinn :**

Santana est un génie. Aujourd'hui, elle a enfin découvert dans quel magasin Berry achetait ses soit-disant « vêtements ».

J'ai beaucoup rigolé, mais Brittany ne connaissait pas Emmaüs.  
Brittany est un peu simple d'esprit, mais elle est très populaire. De toute façon, si je veux rester amie avec Santana, j'ai intérêt à bien m'entendre avec elle. Brittany est la seule personne avec laquelle Santana est tendre, gentille, adorable. Elle cède à tous ses caprices. Une fois, j'ai dis à Brittany qu'elle était stupide, et Santana m'a fait ravalé mes paroles. Elle m'a frappée, jusqu'au sang, jusqu'à ce que Brittany lui attrape le bras et lui demande d'arrêter. Depuis, je fais bien attention à ne pas placer un seul mot désagréable à l'égard de Brittany. Il vaut mieux avoir Santana Lopez avec toi que contre toi. Et puis Brittany est très gentille. Ce serait cruel de la faire sortir de son monde féérique.

« _T'aurais dû voir la tête de Berry quand je lui ai parlé de ses fringues_, fanfaronne encore une fois Santana.

– _C'est quoi Emmaüs_, demande encore une fois Brittany.

– _C'est un magasin qui revend des objets dont d'autres gens ne veulent plus, _dis Santana tendrement en passant une main dans les cheveux de Brittany.

– _Et c'est quoi le problème ? _demande la blonde

– _Bah. Les gens qui les ont données avaient mauvais goût_, dis-je »

Santana explose de rire, et Brittany, qui vient enfin de comprendre, rit doucement. Elle a un petit rire d'enfant. En fait, tout chez elle fait penser à un enfant. Son innocence, son rire, sa voix, sa gentillesse. Sauf que les enfants ne couchent pas avec tous les mecs du Lycée, ni avec Santana Lopez. Oui, c'est dit, ces deux-là couchent ensemble.

« _Et si on s'inscrivait au Glee Club ?_ propose Brittany après un long silence

– _Tu ne vas pas bien ?_ je rétorques, choquée »

Santana me lance un regard noir, puis prend la main de Brittany.

« _C'est pas forcément débile. Finn s'inscrit, après tout. Tu pourras le surveiller. Et on pourra se moquer de Berry_, dit Santana

– _En plus, on chante bien, toutes les trois,_ continue Britt

– _Je crois… Que ce sera un mauvais coup pour notre popularité, dis_-je

– _Je suis sûre que non,_ continue Santana (mais je sais qu'elle n'en croit pas un mot).

– _Merci, San'_, dit Brittany avec un sourire (et Santana a l'air ravie)

– _Bon. Allons-y. Pour se moquer de gros nez. Mais je vous préviens : si ça détruit notre popularité, on arrête tout, et on emmène Finn avec nous_, j'accepte

– _Merci, Quinnie_, dit Brittanny (et Santana me remercie aussi d'un signe de tête, pour ne pas avoir brisé les envies de sa chère Britt) ».

Je soupires. Bon, je vais voir Rachel alias le hobbit beaucoup plus souvent, mais je vais donc pouvoir la ridiculiser deux fois plus. Faire échouer ses rêves. La détruire de l'intérieur.

Brittany, Santana et moi, nous nous inscrivons sur le papier. Nous passerons l'audition demain, et rejoindrons officiellement cette chorale de looser.


	2. Les toilettes

La suite est déjà là ! Je posterais très bientôt l'épilogue de Hate or love, ce n'est pas pour bâcler, mais sinon j'ai bien peur de ne jamais finir ! Et je voulais dès le début que cette fanfic soit très courte, enfin bref...

Voici le chapitre deux de souffre-douleur, il n'y a pas de Faberry, mais bon on ne tombe pas amoureuse de sa pire ennemie en deux jours, hein... Par contre, il y a pas mal d'action ! Et on commence avec un petit POV Rachel.

**_PS :_** un grand merci à **meg1287 **et **TheSunnySanny **pour les reviews :D. Je poste la suite le jour-même, donc deux reviews c'est déjà énorme ! Merci !

* * *

**POV Rachel :**

Durant mon audition pour le Glee Club, Mr Schuester semblait ravi. Il devait trouver que j'avais du talent. À la fin, il applaudit, et il me sourit.

« _C'est très bien, Rachel. Tu es prise. Premier cours du Glee Club demain. On l'a rajouté sur ton emploi du temps,_ dit-il

– _Merci_, répondis-je. »

Je lui fis un sourire, et il me fit un mouvement de tête pour m'indiquer que je pouvais disposer. Quand il dit « suivant », j'eus juste le temps de voir Brittany, Santana et Quinn se diriger vers la scène.

Je m'enfuis en courant, les larmes me montant aux yeux.

Je n'avais aucune envie qu'elles soient là. Qu'elles viennent me poursuivre jusqu'à mon club de chant. J'avais envie d'avoir un endroit juste à moi. Un endroit où je me sentirais bien. Où je me sentirais chez moi. Si Quinn venait m'harceler jusqu'ici, où pourrais-je me cacher ? Où serais-je tranquille ?

Je m'enfermais dans les toilettes. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle soit là. Je voulais qu'elle s'en aille. Qu'elle disparaisse.

Je pleure à chaude larmes, avec des couinements répétés. Quelques minutes plus tard, j'entends des bruits de pas, et quelqu'un tambourine à la porte.

_« Bon qu'est-ce que tu fous dans les toilettes depuis tout ce temps, Berry ? T'es constipée, ou quoi ?_ me demande Santana Lopez

_– Euh..._ dis-je d'une voix brisée

_– Me dis pas que tu chialais, gros nez,_ répliques Quinn »

Encore une fois, elles ont vu juste, et ça m'énerve. Si je sors maintenant, elles verront mes yeux rouges.

« _Lord Tubbington pleure dans les toilettes, des fois, _dit Brittany

– _Sauf que Lord T n'est pas un looser_, répliques Santana d'un ton cristallin (et Quinn éclate de rire)

– _Quand je serais une star, vous regrettez vos paroles_, lançais-je

– _Une star. Mais bien sûr. Et moi, je serais Présidente des USA_, répliques Santana, hilare

– _Et moi, je serais la mère noël_, dit Brittany

– _C'était une blague, Britt. Je ne serais pas Présidente des USA_, expliques gentiment Santana

– _Dommage. Ça aurait été bien, pourtant_, dit Brittany

– _Là n'est pas la question, _répliques Quinn. _Berry, tu ne seras jamais une star. T'es naze. T'es pas populaire. Pour être une star, faut que les gens t'aiment. Mais personne ne t'aime. JE suis une star _

– _Et moi, une licorne, _dit Brittany en lui coupant la parole

_– La ferme, Britt _

– _Oh ! Pour qui tu te prends ? _demande Santana en colère (comme si elle avait oublié ma présence)

– _Oh, toi, la ferme_, répliques Quinn »

J'entends un grand choc sur la porte, comme si on avait catapulté quelqu'un. Je me demande si c'est Santana ou Quinn. En tout cas, je reste coincée dans la cabine, entendant des cris de rage, et d'autre de douleurs, ainsi de des bruits de coup de poing.

Je vois un filet de sang sous la porte.

« _Arrête, San', s'il te plait_, supplie Brittany (les bruits de coup de poing cessent)

– _Dégages, Fabray,_ lance Santana (elle semble tenter de se calmer, je n'y comprends plus rien) »

Quinn marmonne des mots incompréhensibles, et la porte se claque. Elle va sans doute à l'infirmerie. Je devine qu'elle est dans un sale état. Lopez risque d'avoir des ennuis. Tant mieux. Selon-moi, elle n'est qu'une sale tarée.

«_ Sors de là, Berry,_ ordonne-t-elle. »

Je ne réagis pas, pétrifiée par la peur.

_« Ne t'inquiètes pas. Santana ne va rien te faire_, me promet Brittany. _Tu peux sortir, Rachel, s'il te plait ? »_

Je pousse timidement la porte. Santana aussi a des traces de coups sur le visage.

« _Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?_ demandais-je

_– Mêles-toi de ton cul,_ répliques Santana irritée

– _Oh non. Pourquoi as-tu frappé Quinn ? _

– _Elle n'a pas le droit de parler comme ça à Brittany,_ marmonnes Santana

_– Santana s'énerve trop facilement_, ajoute Brittany_. J'ai du mal à la calmer, à chaque fois »_

Sans en demander plus, toujours intriguée, je sors de la pièce. Je m'en suis tirée à bon compte. Elles auraient pu me faire la peau, mais, étrangement, Santana et Quinn se sont battus. Il a suffit d'un rien pour que la situation s'enflamme. Je me pose soudain une question. Pourquoi Santana protège autant Brittany ? Elle s'énerve dès que quelqu'un dit du mal d'elle. Soudain, une pensée étrange m'envahit. Et si Santana était _amoureuse_ de Brittany ? Est-ce que c'est possible ? Santana Lopez, amoureuse ? C'est la solution la plus probable, mais ça reste très étrange. Santana est considérée comme une garce sans sentiments. Alors aimer Brittany et la protéger comme ça...

_À quoi bon y penser ?_ me dis-je. _Quoi qu'il en soit, ça m'a clairement sauvé la mise. Pour cette fois, du moins. Quinn aura d'autres problèmes, et Santana sera surement expulsé pour quelque temps. _

Soudain, je pense à Brittany. Sous ses airs de garce, elle est gentille. Elle a protégé Quinn. Elle m'a parlé gentiment, et m'a appelé « Rachel ». Finalement, ce n'est pas si mal qu'elles rejoignent le Glee Club. Je suis sûre qu'entre Mr Schuester et Brittany Santana et Quinn seront forcées de changer et de devenir plus sympathiques.

Oui, la pensée d'une Quinn Fabray sympathique vient bel et bien de me traverser l'esprit. Etrange ? Ce serait tellement bien...

**POV Quinn : **

Encore une fois, Santana a perdu son sang froid. Brittany peut souvent être agaçante, mais dès qu'on sort un petit mot de travers, Santana sort les griffes et nous tranche la gorge. En plus, elle frappe fort. Je suis assise sur mon lit, à l'infirmerie.

_« La personne qui vous a frappé ne vous a pas loupé,_ remarque l'infirmière_. Vous avez rendu beaucoup de coups ? _

_– J'aurais bien voulu, mais je n'ai pu en rendre que quelques-uns. _

_– Bien. Donc je n'ai qu'une seule personne blessée dont je dois m'occuper. Tant mieux. _

_– Vous ne voulez pas savoir qui c'est qui m'a frappé ?_ je demande, un peu surprise

_– Mon boulot, c'est de vous soigner, le reste ce n'est pas moi qui m'en occupe. Mais j'ai contacté le principal Figgins. Il va venir d'un moment à l'autre, et vous demandera qui c'est, ainsi que pourquoi, et d'autres trucs dans le genre. _

_– Mais, ça ne devrait pas me déranger dans mes activités de cheerladers ? _

_– Et bien, non... Enfin, vous avez des méchants bleus sur le visage, ce qui vous donne un look... Spécial, mais ce n'est pas très grave. Ah, et vous avez une petite entaille sur l'arrière de votre crâne. _

_– Elle ne m'a pas ratée, _marmonais-je...

_– Qui donc ? _demande Figgins en entrant dans la pièce.

_– Santana Lopez_, répliquais-je sèchement. _Elle m'a frappé plusieurs fois, et m'a poussé sur la porte des toilettes. _

_– Nous allons l'expulser pendant une journée, _décide Figgins. »

Je hoche la tête. Le coach Sylvester va déjà être furieuse que j'ai fait expulser San' pendant une journée, alors si j'en rajoute, elle va péter un câble.

_« Juste... Fabray, savez-vous pourquoi a éclaté cette bagarre ?_ demande le principal

_– C'est à cause de Brittany S Pierce, monsieur. J'ai commencé à me disputer avec elle, et Santana est intervenue._

_- Hum... Dans ce cas, j'imagines qu'il serait plus juste de ne lui mettre qu'un avertissement. Elle a quand même interrompu votre bagarre avec Brittany. Sans elle, ce serait sans doute Brittany et non vous assise sur ce lit... »_

Quel principal pourri... Bon, en même, temps, j'adore Santana. Je me suis énervée un peu trop vite avec Brittany, et j'avoue ne pas avoir envie de perdre leur amitié. Donc il faut que je prenne sur moi, même si je lui en veut beaucoup d'avoir abîmé mon visage d'ange et de fille parfaite.

Je n'ose pas rétorqué que je n'aurais pas frappé Brittany – ce qui est pourtant incroyablement vrai – donc je hoches encore une fois la tête.

_« Allez. Sortez de là, maintenant. Il y a d'autres malades. »_

Je ne trouves pas de mots pour protester, et je m'en vais d'un pas lourd.

Soudain, une pensée vient à moi. Si nous étions dans les toilettes, c'était pour... Mais... Où est donc Rachel Berry ? Elle a tout entendu. Notre dispute. Ce qui signifie... Qu'elle a surement deviné pour Brittany et Santana.  
Bon, faut être aveugle pour ne pas s'en rendre compte. Je ne sais pas comment le Lycée peut ignorer que Santana est complètement _amoureuse_ de Brittany. Au début ça me gênait beaucoup parce que dans ma famille, nous considérons l'homosexualité comme une maladie et un pêché, mais j'ai fini par m'y faire. Je ne suis pas responsable des pêchés de mes amies. Et si elles ne veulent pas se soigner, grand bien leur fasse.  
Mais Berry... Arf. Elle tient sûrement le moyen de détruire notre réputation. Tout ce que j'ai construit ici.  
Elle possède le pouvoir de faire ce qu'elle veut de moi, de me rendre pitoyable. De nous expulser en bas de la pyramide de la popularité. J'espère juste qu'elle ne s'en rend pas compte. Pitié.


	3. Une odeur

Le chapitre trois est déjà là ! C'est un vrai plaisir pour moi d'écrire cette fiction, et j'espère que vous le ressentirez ! Je prends mon temps, pour être réaliste, car tout ne se fait pas du jour au lendemain en vrai. Cette fois, juste un petit POV Rachel (et le chapitre est très court). J'espère que ça vous plaira quand même : Faberry est en train de se former !

Pas beaucoup d'action, mais bon, on ne peut pas tout avoir. Bref, laissez vos reviews les gens :D

* * *

**POV Rachel :**

Aujourd'hui, premier cours du Glee Club. L'ambiance est froide. Santana et Quinn s'ignorent Finn (le petit ami de Quinn et le quater back de l'équipe de foot) est assis au fond de la salle. Il est ici seulement parce que Mr Schuester lui a fait du chantage. Kurt Hummel discute avec Artie Abrams et Mercedes Jones, mais ils ne font pas beaucoup de bruit : on les remarque à peine.

Quand à moi, je me suis assise au fond de la salle, à quelques sièges de Finn. Il est très mignon, et son idiotie a un côté attendrissant. En plus, il chante magnifiquement bien.

En temps normal, Quinn m'aurait crié dessus. Elle m'aurait persécuté pour m'être seulement assise dans la même rangée de siège que _son_ petit ami. Mais nous ne sommes pas en temps normal. Je dois être sa dernière préoccupation. Une partie de moi, étrangement, aimait bien sentir son regard sur moi, même si c'était par haine et par jalousie. Je chasse cette idée stupide de ma tête. C'est sans doute que je désirerais qu'elle me voie comme un danger, vis-à-vis de Finn.

« _Salut. Moi c'est Finn Hudson_, me dit-il. _Je crois que toi connais ma petite amie, Quinn Fabray, et... _

– _Moi c'est Rachel Berry_, le coupais-je. _J'adore chanter. C'est pour ça que j'ai rejoins cette chorale. Je vais devenir une star. Une étoile de Broadway. _

_– Moi, on m'a fait du chantage_, dit-il. _Mais bon, il parait que je chante bien. _

_– J'en suis sûre_, dis-je »

Quinn nous lance un regard noir. _Enfin_. Je trouve ça étonnamment rassurant. Au moins, elle pense que je pourrais plaire à Finn.

_« Tu ne drague pas trop, ça va, Finn ?_ demande-t-elle (et elle se déplace, se mettant entre Finn et moi).

_– D-d-désolé,_ répond-t-il

_– Encore, si c'était une jolie fille comme... Santana, par exemple. Mais pas cet être au nez imposant. _

_– Désolé, Quinn,_ répète-t-il

_– Aller. Ne t'approches plus d'elle._ »

Je ne suis pas vexée. Je ne ressens rien, en fait. Je sens juste le parfum de Quinn, et j'essaie de me concentrer dessus. Son odeur s'intègre dans mon esprit. Vous me prendrez pour une folle, mais je n'écoute plus les bruits alentours, jusqu'à ce qu'on me dise que c'était à mon tour de montrer mon talent au club.  
Santana et Quinn me lancent des regards méprisants. Même quand elles ne sont pas assises à côté, elles me détestent autant.

Je me mets à chanter doucement, je n'arrive pas à décrocher mon regard de Finn et Quinn. Ils se tiennent la main. Quinn s'est enfin rendu compte que je draguais Finn. Ça ne lui plait pas trop, apparemment.

Quand je retournes m'asseoir à ma place, Quinn me souffle à l'oreille :

« _Si tu t'approches encore de Finn, je te le ferais payer._ (Son souffle chaud entre dans mon oreille), _C'est mon petit ami. Tu n'es rien pour lui. Juste une looseuse qu'il peut jeter dans la benne à ordure dès qu'il en a envie. Alors si tu n'aimes pas les shlushies dans le visage, je te conseille de te tenir à une distance raisonnable. _»

Je frissonnes à ses menaces, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sentir son souffle me brûler la peau, son parfum s'incruster dans mes narines. Quand elle se lève pour chanter à son tour, accompagnée de Santana et Brittany, je me sens comme libérée.

« _Nous chantons ensemble, pour vous dire que malgré les disputes_, commence Santana

_– Nous serons toujours amies,_ continue Brittany

_– Ainsi que les pires garces qui soient_, termine Quinn en se passant la langue sur les lèvres.

_– Je suis désolée pour hier, Quinn_, ajoute maladroitement Santana. »

Mais son regard semble dire autre chose : 'Si tu reparles comme ça à Britt, je te dégomme'. Elle le pense tellement fort que c'est comme si elle le criait, mais seules moi et Quinn semblons nous en apercevoir.

Elles chantent une chanson que je ne connaissais pas, puis retournent s'asseoir chacune à leur place.

J'essaie de ne pas me concentrer sur le parfum de Quinn, mais il me déstabilise. Finalement, j'ose lui demander :

« _Où as-tu acheté ton parfum ?_

– _Une chose est sûre, ils n'en ont pas là où tu te fringues_, réplique Quinn (mais pendant un instant, je crois voir ses yeux s'écarquiller de surprise), _enfin, sauf s'il y a de très généreux donateurs. Et encore._

– _Dis toujours,_ répondis-je (je commence à en avoir carrément marre qu'elle me prenne de haut. Emmaüs vend des trucs cool, okay ?)

– _Tu seras peut-être étonnée, mais c'est mon odeur naturelle_, dit-elle. »

Je la crois. Parce qu'elle avait vraiment l'air surprise que je lui pose la question.

Putain. Je suis tellement stupide ! J'ai été attirée par son parfum, mais non, c'était sa _vraie_ odeur.

_Du calme, _pensais-je, _si ça se trouve, j'ai senti l'odeur de Finn_

C'est plus simple de sauter à cette conclusion, donc je m'en persuade. La journée passe, mais l'odeur de ce parfum naturel reste imprégné dans mon esprit.


	4. Méga slushie - Problème d'amour propre

**Linksys : **Peut-être plus tard ! En tout cas, c'est gravé dans l'esprit de Rachel, et Quinn en a peur.

Merci pour vos reviews, et sans vous faire plus attendre, voici la suite. J'ai pas encore trouvé le temps pour l'épilogue de Hate Or Love, mais bon, j'ai le temps.

(Dans ce chapitre, Rachel en apprend encore un peu plus, mais cette fois-ci sur Quinn. Elle aussi semble cacher un gros secret...)

* * *

**POV Quinn :**

Après le cours de chant, je pars rapidement dans le couloir. Santana et Brittany me rejoignent.

« _Tu n'étais pas sincère,_ dis-je

– _Quoi ?!_ demande Santana choquée

– _Tu ne croyais pas à ce que tu disais, San'. Tu n'étais pas désolée. Tu étais prête à recommencer s'il le fallait. _

_– Je pense que si tu recommence à nous parler mal, je pourrais m'énerver à nouveau, oui, _avoue-t-elle

– _Mais il ne le faudra plus, n'est-ce pas_, m'interromps Brittany. _Nous sommes amies, on ne va pas sa battre à chaque fois qu'il y a un petit problème _

_– Surtout que Berry s'est surement aperçue qu'il y avait quelque chose d'étrange_, dis-je en lançant un regard accusateur à Santana (elle l'aperçoit_), je ne voudrais pas qu'elle ait une autre raison de penser que..._ (Je laisse ma phrase en suspens)

_– Il n'y a rien à voir !_ proteste Santana

_– Tu ne me la feras pas à moi, Santana, _je réplique avec un petit sourire sadique_. S'il n'y avait rien, tune serais pas énervée. Tu ne m'aurais pas envoyée à l'infirmerie_.

_– C'est uniquement parce que..._ commence-t-elle (mais je la coupe)

_– Ne me forces pas à le dire à haute voix, San'. Ne me force pas, parce que ça ne te fera pas plaisir._

_ – De quoi vous parlez ?_ demande Brittany (elle ne semble pas comprendre les sentiments de Santana à son égard)

_– De rien, Britt-Britt._ De rien du tout, répond Santana avec un petit soupir.

_– Je me sens à l'écart dans votre discutions_, continue la blonde tristement.

_– Mais non, Britt_, ne t'en fais pas, dis-je. _Parlons d'un sujet avec tout le monde est à l'aise. Comment faire souffrir Berry ?_ (Je lance un regard sadique à Santana, et elle éclate de rire. C'est ce genre de choses qui nous rapproche) »

Elle s'approche de moi, et me souffle son idée à l'oreille, avant d'aller la répéter à Brittany.

Santana veut qu'on lui lance des slushies. Mais attention ! Pas un slushies ordinaire ! Ce serait trop naze. Elle veut que nous prenions de chaque slushies dans le distributeur, et que nous fassions un mélange. Un 'méga-super-ultra-slushie-fraise-banane-myrtille bien dégueulasse, avec un tonne de glaçons).

« _Tu es un génie, Santana Lopez_, dis-je

– _Bah. Je sais. On me le dit toujours. _

– _Lord Tubbington est souvent très jaloux de ton intelligence, San',_ ajoute Britt

_– Il faudra que j'aille le voir, alors_, dit Santana tendrement. _Je lui expliquerais que lui aussi, il est très intelligent. _

_– Oh, merci San'_, dit Brittany en se jetant à son cou. _Il a bien besoin de reprendre confiance en lui ! »_

On éclate de rire toutes les trois.

_« Bon, allons chercher les slushies, alors_, dis-je. »

On se lève, insère des pièces dans le distributeur (oui, ridiculiser Rachel Berry, ce n'est pas gratuit), et prend les trois slushies. On en boit un peu, sinon il y en aurait trop pour faire le mélange.

« _J'avais oublié quel goût ça a_, dit Santana. _C'est drôlement bon, quand même._

_– Je suis d'accord_, répondis-je. _Ça me donne presque envie de finir mon verre_.

– _Non. Les lancer sur Berry sera encore meilleur_, proteste Santana. _T'en pense quoi, Britt ?_

– _Moi ? J'ai déjà fini mon verre_, répond-t-elle innocemment (je lui crierais bien dessus, mais je décide de laisser San gérer la situation. Pas la peine de chercher les ennuis).

– _Putain, Britt_ ! proteste Santana. _C'est TOI qui le repaye, je te préviens !_ »

Brittany éclate de rire, et met une autre pièce dans le distributeur. Cette fois-ci, elle s'arrête de boire à temps. On mélange les slushies dans un seul verre. Nous voyant marcher avec, les gens s'écartent.

_« Je te laisse le lancer, Quinnie ?_ me demande Santana.

_– Oui. Ça va être génial_, dis-je, et un sourire sadique se dessine sur mon visage. »

On ne met pas beaucoup de temps à retrouver Rachel – euh, Berry, pardon – : elle marche dans le couloir, sans doute en direction d'un cours.

_« Oops. Mon verre m'a échappé des mains,_ dis-je en lui jetant le mélange de slushies au visage. _Quelle maladroite je fais. Pas vrai, Santana ?_

_– Oh non, Quinn ? Qu'as-tu fait ?_ demande-t-elle d'un ton volontairement exagéré. _Quelle impolitesse, vraiment !_

_– On est désolées, Rachel,_ finit Brittany avec un petit rire_. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, tu n'as qu'à tout boire, les slushies sont très bon !_

_– En plus, c'est un cocktail, un mélange de plusieurs parfums. Bon appétit_ ! continue Santana d'un ton moqueur. »

On éclate de rire toutes les trois de rire, et on s'enfuit dans les couloirs. Les élèves s'écartent encore sur notre passage.

**POV Rachel :**

Quand Santana parlait de cocktail, elle n'avait pas tord. La myrtille tache plus les vêtements, tandis que la banane est plus collante, et il en échappe une plus grande puanteur. Je me suis pris des glaçons dans le visage, qui m'ont fait mal à la peau, et l'odeur de fraise me donne faim. L'odeur de fraise...  
Oui, parce qu'en parlant d'odeur, ce serait un mensonge de dire que l'odeur que j'avais senti pendant le cours de chant ne m'avait pas encore une fois envahie les narines. Et cette fois, pas de Finn à l'horizon.

_Bah. Ce n'est qu'une odeur envoutante. Elle m'a certainement menti sur le parfum, voilà tout. Je n'ai pas à m'en formaliser, _me dis-je_. _

J'ai d'autres soucis que cette foutue odeur délicieuse. Tiens, par exemple, le slushies, ou plutôt le cocktail : il faut que je le nettoie. Je n'ai pas envie que mes vêtements restent tachés à vie...

_Foutue Quinn Fabray. Je les haïs tous. Elle, ses amis, ses slushies et son odeur entêtante._

Bon, la vérité, c'est que j'adore cette odeur. Je ne l'ai sentie qu'à deux reprises, mais je me sens déjà accro. J'ai envie de la sentir à nouveau, de percer le mystère. De savoir qu'est-ce que c'est. De l'imprégner dans mon esprit pour pouvoir la comparer à toutes les autres odeurs que je connais.  
Mais je ne l'avouerais jamais.  
Je m'empêcherais toujours d'y penser, même si c'est compliqué.  
Son odeur naturelle... C'est impossible. N'est-ce pas ?  
Merde. J'y pense encore.

Je ne dois plus y penser. Même si c'est compliqué.

_Finn. Finn. Finn. Finn, _pensais-je_. Quinn._

Penser à Finn, ou du moins essayer, ne marche pas. De toute façon, leurs prénoms ont des sonoritées trop semblables. Alors ? N'importe quoi.

_Brodway. Brodway. Brodway. Star. Audition. Glee Club... Quinn._

Même Brodway ne marche pas, je n'arrive à me réfugier nulle part. Je baisse la tête, regardant le lavabo. J'ai envie de pleurer. Mais aucune larme ne sort.

_Quinn. Quinn. Quinn. Quinn, putain._

_« Encore là, Berry ? »_

C'est elle. C'est ça voix. _Quinn. _Elle est dans la pièce. Elle doit penser que je suis triste à cause du slushies. Je ne lui laisserais pas envisager d'autres possibilités.

« _C'est pas facile à laver, cette saloperie,_ je répliques d'un ton grincheux.

– _Bah. Il fallait bien que quelqu'un t'entraine, non ? Tu en auras besoin, dans ta vie d'éternelle looseuse,_ dit-elle. _Ce n'est que notre première année ici, après tout._

_– Tu dois avoir des gros problèmes d'amour propre, pour t'en prendre aux autres sans raisons. Pour persécuter les plus faibles_, répondis-je.

– _Des problèmes ? D'amour propre ?_ dit-elle en pouffant (elle s'approche de moi. Je sens son souffle dans mon cou). _Laisses-moi rire, Berry. Contrairement à toi, je suis belle, j'ai un petit ami magnifique, et un nez parfait. Je ne vois pas quels problèmes d'amour propre je devrais avoir._

_– Alors c'est autre chose. Es-tu... Réellement amoureuse de Finn ? »_

Elle me giffle violemment.

_« Je ne te laisserais pas remettre ça en cause. Pas une seule seconde. Et je ne te laisserais pas me parler comme ça. Restes dans tes toilettes de loosers, et essaie de laver tes habits, mais tu sais quoi ? Tu ferais mieux de t'en acheter des nouveaux,_ dit-elle d'une seule traite. _Va te faire voire, Berry. »_

Et elle part violemment en claquant la porte. Je devrais me sentir blessée de tout ce qu'elle m'a dit, mais étonnement je me sens plutôt coupable. Wahou. J'ai touché un point extrêmement sensible, on dirait. Quinn Fabray n'est pas aussi bien dans sa peau qu'on le croirait.

Et ça a, de près ou de loin, un rapport avec Finn Hudson.


	5. Quinn, l'homophobe ?

**Vous serez sans doute déçus du secret de Quinn, mais non, elle n'est pas amoureuse de Rachel depuis l'école primaire, ahaha ;). ça aurait été bien trop simple ! Par contre, c'est quand même positif pour le Faberry. Pas mal de choses dans ce chapitre, la jouissive vengeance de Rachel. Enfin, je ne vous spoil pas, non plus. Lisez par vous même. **

**PS : Merci pour les quelques reviews. N'hésitez pas à m'en écrire, c'est bien d'avoir des retours, même de simples "j'ai hâte de la suite". BrefBref.**

* * *

**POV Quinn :**

Rachel n'est pas loin de découvrir mon plus grand secret, juste après avoir découvert (sans doute) celui de Santana et Brittany. Enfin, surtout de Santana.

Je ne suis pas amoureuse de Finn. En fait, je n'ai jamais été amoureuse. J'ignore totalement ce que ça fait. Je ne l'ai jamais ressentit. Je sors juste avec Finn parce qu'il est mignon, quaterback et populaire. Je veux juste être la reine du bal de promo. Et je veux aussi faire croire à mes parents que j'ai enfin trouvé l'amour, parce qu'à mon âge c'est bizarre de ne jamais avoir aimé. Alors, je dis n'importe quoi. Je raconte des souvenirs complètement fictifs de mon enfant avec des garçons totalement imaginaires.

Le pire, c'est que je ne sais pas ce que je rate. Et c'est l'une des seules choses que Rachel Berry a, mais que moi je n'ai pas. Je ne désespère pas. Je le trouverais un jour. Mais j'aimerais que ce soit bientôt.

Rachel Berry... Je meurs d'envie de la frapper pour l'affront qu'elle m'a fait. Elle n'a pas le droit de parler de mon amour propre. C'est immonde. Elle ne sait rien de moi. Elle ne me connait pas (et, j'avoue, je ne la connais pas non plus).

Grrr... Je rumine mes idées sombres.

« _Un problème, Quinnie ?_ me demande Santana. _Tu fais la gueule, et tu serres les dents depuis cinq minutes. Tu vas finir par passer pour quelqu'un de bizarre._

– _Oui, oui, ça va. Bien sûr_, je réponds. »

En effet, paraitre énervé en plein milieu du cours de Maths n'est pas la meilleure solution. Les autres Lycéens doivent se poser pleins de questions.

« _Tu sais, je n'y crois pas une seule seconde_, répond Santana. _Je vois très bien quand tu ne vas pas bien. Tu peux tout me dire, tu sais... _

_– Je suis... Allée aux toilettes. Et j'ai vu Berry._

_ – Et ?_ demande-t-elle. Elle _n'avait plus de slushies sur les vêtements ? Mon plan a été nul ?_ (elle semble presque inquiète, ce qui me fait pouffer).

_– Non, bien sûr. Ton plan était parfait. Mais elle m'a dit... _

_– Attends... On s'en fiche de ce qu'elle dit. Ce n'est qu'une stupide fille. Son avis, sur n'importe quel_ _sujet, ne nous intéresse pas,_ me coupe Santana.

_– Elle m'a dit que j'avais surement des problèmes d'amour propre. Et j'ai essayé de la contrer, mais... Elle a parlé de Finn et de mes sentiments pour lui. _

_– Et ? Quel est le problème. Elle ne sait rien, n'est-ce pas ? Elle n'est pas au courant pour ton secret,_ dit-elle.

_– Par contre, elle l'est surement pour le tien, San'_, dis-je. »

Son visage se décompose. Je l'ai pris par surprise. C'est sorti tout seul, et je peux concevoir que ce soit vexant pour elle. M'enfin...

_« Jusqu'à quel degrés ça se voit ?_ demande-t-elle. _Jusqu'à quel point t'es tu rendu compte de ce que je... Ressentais. Et elle ? Elle a fait des sous-entendus ? Si elle en a fait, je te jure, je la tue. _

_– Elle a rien dit. Mais elle était là dans les toilettes. Elle n'est pas si conne. Elle a surement compris. Peut-être pas complètement, mais... _

_– Et toi ? T'en pense quoi ?_ me demande-t-elle d'un ton de défis.

_– Je ne suis pas responsable de tes pêchés_, répondis-je simplement.»

Elle me regarde étrangement. Serais-ce de la colère ? De la haine ? Non. Je trouve le mot à mettre dessus. Du dégoût. Je la dégoûte. Tant pis. Moi aussi, j'ai été dégoûtée quand je m'en suis rendue compte. Ma meilleure amie. Lesbienne.

« _J'aurais dû m'en douter. Quinn, la fille parfaite, la chrétienne, la présidente du club d'Abstinence, était forcément homophobe_, dit-elle sur d'un ton glacial. _Tu as dû te sentir mal quand tu as découvert qui j'étais vraiment. Tu as vomi ?_ »

Vu le ton de sa voix, c'est plutôt elle qui a envie de vomir.

_« Ne sois pas égoïste. Je supporte ton... abomination, parce que nous sommes amies. Je fais des efforts. Je ne te le reproche même pas. _

_– Oh, merci, grande sainte. Je devrais me mettre à genoux et te prier, j'imagine ? Je devrais te remercier de ta clémence ? De ton acceptation ? Après tout, tu restes mon amie, même si tu me considères comme une mutante..._ »

La voix de Santana se brise. Elle retient ses larmes.

« _Madame_, dis-je. Santana ne se sens pas bien. _Je pourrais l'accompagner à l'infirmerie._

– _De toute façon, vous n'écoutez pas mon cours. Débarrassez le plancher ! Et ne revenez pas ici avant la semaine prochaine !_ me réponds ma prof»

Brittany nous lance un regard interrogatif, mais Santana lui fait un signe de tête qui signifie 'tout va bien, on doit juste parler'. Brittany semble le comprendre, et pousse un petit soupir.

Rachel, qui est au premier rang, pose sur moi des yeux interrogatifs. Je résiste à l'envie de lever mon majeur en sa direction. Vaut mieux que la prof ne s'en rende pas compte. Je ne veux pas d'ennuis. Rachel Berry n'en vaut pas la peine.

« _Bon. Merci de m'avoir fait virer du cours_, rigole Santana. _Maintenant, on peut parler sérieusement. _

– _On n'a rien à dire. Je vais essayer d'être plus tolérante. Mais ne me reproche pas mon... homophobie à tout va, s'il te plait_, dis-je, presque suppliante.

– _Je ne pense pas que tu sois réellement homophobe, Fabgay. Tu es juste un peu fermée d'esprit à cause de tes parents. _

– _Non. Voir deux personnes du même sexe ensemble... Je ne peux pas, c'est tout. Ok ? _

_– Je vais te prouver que non. Demain, je vais dans une boîte de nuit lesbienne. Tu n'as qu'à venir, si tu veux. Tu te trouves une fille pas trop laide. Tu l'embrasses. Et tu vois si tu trouves encore ça contre-nature_, propose-t-elle. »

Elle semble vraiment sincère. Comme si son idée saugrenue, soi dit en passant la plus stupide que je n'ai jamais entendue, lui semblait tout à fait logique et intelligente.  
Normalement, j'aurais dû dire non. Vomir. Ou simplement me plaindre. Mais je ne peux pas. C'est Santana en face de moi. La seule personne avec laquelle je suis sûre d'être amie. Avec Brittany, mais ça ne compte pas. Parce que, soyons honnête, Brittany n'est pas la bonne personne pour se confier sur ses problèmes, ou pour avoir de véritables délires. Elle est dans son monde à elle. C'est une fille géniale, mais elle ne sera jamais comme Santana.  
Alors, je hoche la tête.

_« Je veux bien. Je vais __**essayer**__. Essayer, je dis bien. Juste pour voir si c'est vraiment dégoûtant, ou... »_

Je suis interrompue par la sonnerie. Tant mieux, en quelque sorte. Je ne veux pas que ça finisse en déclaration pour Santana. Je ne veux pas lui dire que je veux être tolérante pour elle. Parce que c'est ma meilleure amie, parce que je tiens à elle, parce que je veux qu'elle soit heureuse, tant pis si c'est avec Brittany. Tant pis si je dois mettre tout ce que je pense de côté, dans un coin de mon cerveau. Et tant pis si je dois faire semblant d'accepter des choses inacceptables.

« _On a quoi ?_ me demande Santana.

– _Glee Club,_ répondis-je.

_– Mierda. Berry et compagnie._

_ – Allez. File retrouver ta Brittany. Elle semblait surprise qu'on quitte la salle._

_ – Ne te force pas trop non plus,_ dit-elle avec un petit sourire. _Ça ne fait pas très naturel, Quinn._ ».

Et pourtant. Ça l'est. Je veux _vraiment_ qu'elle soit heureuse avec Brittany.

On part en courant et en rigolant, et en route vers la salle de chant.

**POV Rachel :**

Quinn et Santana entrent en retard au Glee Club. Elles prennent place à côté de Brittany. Santana semble radieuse. Tu m'étonnes. En compagnie de Brittany, elle est toujours comme ça. Heureuse. Amoureuse. Tendre. On en éprouverait presque de la jalousie. J'imagine si Finn – ou même Quinn – euh non, pas Quinn, n'importe quoi ! Se comportait comme ça avec moi. Une attitude aussi mignone me donne envie de fondre.

Je me donne une claque intérieure. J'ai pensé à Quinn. Encore une fois. Ça m'arrive de plus en plus souvent en ce moment. J'éprouve de moins en moins de haine à son égard, et je l'observe parfois. Elle a des petites mimiques avec son visage assez marrantes.

« _Tu veux ma photo, Berry ? _me demande-t-elle d'un ton dur ».

Et merde. J'ai dû la regarder avec insistance, sans même le faire exprès. Sans même y faire attention. Décidément je n'y comprends rien. Je suis de plus en plus bizarre en ce moment. Du moins, en ce qui la concerne. J'ai l'impression d'en savoir un peu plus sur elle, aussi. Et je ne parle pas seulement de ses « problèmes d'amour propre ».

« _Ou alors la mienne ?_ rétorque Santana.

– _Si tu veux, je t'en donne une dédicacée de Lord Tubbington_, propose Brittany (mais elle semble presque sérieuse).

– _Ou une sur laquelle tu embrasses Santana ?_ dis-je sèchement. »

Santana semble choquée, et je plaque une main sur ma bouche. C'est sorti tout seul. Brittany écarquille les yeux.

« _D'accord. On ira dans une cabine photo, San' ?_ propose la blonde ».

Santana rougis et fait un petit sourire, qu'elle ravale aussitôt.

« _J'ignore ce que tu crois_, commence Quinn...

– _Mais c'est sûrement faux,_ achève Santana à sa place. _Et tu n'as pas intérêt à refaire le moindre sous-entendu, sinon..._

– _Un peu de silence, les filles_, interromps Mr Schuester. »

Je lance un petit sourire sadique à Santana. C'est bien ce que je pensais. Je la tiens à ma merci. Qu'elle ne me refasse plus jamais de critiques, ou de remarques sur mon nez. J'ai un excellent moyen de la faire chanter. Et Quinn n'a pas l'air de vouloir que cela soit découvert non plus.

J'essaie de cacher mon sourire triomphant pendant le reste de la journée, mais c'est très difficile.


	6. Boîte de nuit lesbienne

**Tout d'abord, merci à tous mes lecteurs, à tous ceux qui ont mis des reviews. Surtout qu'ils sont très positifs, c'est vraiment un grand plaisir pour moi. Rachel n'est pas présente dans ce chapitre, mais il se passe quand même pas mal de trucs. Si vous voyez des fautes d'orthographe ou de frappe, n'hésitez pas à me les signaler : je n'ai pas de bêta.**

**_PS :_**** J'ai vu que vous étiez nombreux à aimer l'idée de Santana... Et oui, Santana a de très bonnes idées dans ma fiction, je la met beaucoup en avant car je trouve qu'elle est très peu mise en avant dans la série, et comme je suis énormément fan d'elle je trouve ça trop dommage ! En plus elle est la meilleure amie de Quinn, donc normal qu'elle ait un bon rôle dans ma fic. Enfin je ne vous embête pas plus, bonne lecture de votre chapitre du soir ! **

* * *

**POV Quinn :**

Toute une journée où l'on a toutes les trois ignorés Rachel. Santana a très peur de ses menaces. Moi aussi, d'ailleurs. Nous, on a une réputation. On a quelque chose à perdre. Elle non.

La journée passe rapidement, et ça me fait stresser. Je ne veux pas aller dans la foutue boîte de nuit de Santana. Je tente de réfléchir à une excuse pour ne pas y aller, mais je n'en vois pas.

Argh. J'aurais dû lui dire non dès le début. Maintenant c'est trop tard. Je ne peux plus reculer.

Quand les cours de la journée se finissent, Santana me prend par la main.

« _Vous allez où, les filles ? _nous demande Brittany.

– _En boîte. Tu viens ? _je lui demandes »

Santana me foudroie du regard. Bah. Pas la peine qu'elle fasse la coincée. Si elle va en soirée, autant que ce soit avec Britt'. Quand elles seront bourrées, elles pourront se rapprocher. Je suis trop gentille.

« _Hey. On voit que ce n'est pas toi qui paie l'entrée, Q,_ répliques la brune.

– _Je paie mon entrée, si tu veux,_ dis Brittany avec un regard un peu vexé.

– _N-non, ça ne me dérange pas de payer, ne t'en fais pas. C'était juste une manière de plaisanter_, répond San'. _On est meilleures amies, toutes les trois, après tout._ »

C'est comme ça que Brittany décide de nous accompagner. Génial. Je vais dans une boîte de nuit de lesbienne avec mes deux meilleures amies. Si on m'avait dit un jour que j'irais en boîte gay avec mes meilleures amies, j'aurais éclaté de rire. Je n'y aurais pas cru. Et pourtant. J'y vais. Pour essayer de ne pas être homophobe. Pour faire plaisir à Santana. Quelle idée pourrie. Santana le génie ? Mais bien sûr. Son idée est la plus farfelue que je n'ai jamais entendue.

« _Comment je vais faire pour aller en boîte sans que mes parents s'en rendent compte et m'étripent ?_ demandais-je.

– _Officiellement, y'a une soirée pyjama chez moi. Mes parents nous couvrent_, nous rassura Santana.

– _Ok. Allons-y, alors._ »

...

Nous dansons toutes les trois collé-serré. Les cris excités fusent autour de nous. C'est vrai qu'on est assez hot. On a bu. Je ne me rappelle plus combien de verres, mais on a bu. Toutes les trois. À la fin de la musique, Santana attires Brittany autre part. Sans doute qu'elle veut lui avouer ses sentiments. Je m'en préoccuperais plus tard. Pour l'instant, il faut mettre le plan de Satan en action. Je ne suis pas venue ici pour rien. Une adorable blonde aux yeux verts se tient maintenant debout à la place où était Satana quelques instants avant.

« _Salut. Moi, c'est Lizzy. Et toi ?_

–_ Quinn_, répondis-je.

– _Tu m'accorderais cette danse_ ? me propose-t-elle »

Comme réponse, je prends sa main et l'attire contre moi. Elle se colle à mon corps en passant ses mains autour de mon cou.

Elle a bu, elle aussi. Son haleine pue l'alcool.

« _T'es splendide,_ me souffle-t-elle. »

Je ne pense plus à rien. Mon cerveau est embrumé. Je ne me rends pas compte : suis-je vraiment en train de draguer une fille ?

Le reste est-il une erreur ? Je ne saurais pas le dire. Je pose mes lèvres sur les siennes. Elles sont douces. Beaucoup plus que celles de Finn. Elles ont un petit goût de gloss à la cerise qui est assez attendrissant.

Le baiser est vraiment doux et agréable. Ce n'est pas comme avec les mecs. Son but n'est pas de m'attirer dans son lit, malgré qu'elle soit bourrée.

Je romps l'emprise de nos lèvres.

Juste à temps pour voir Santana s'enfuir de la boîte en courant et en pleurant. Je la suis à toute vitesse. Je lui attrape le bras.

« _Santana. Santana ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_ lui demandais-je

– _Fous-moi la paix, Quinn !_ hurle-t-elle.

– _Chut_, la rassurais-je. _Calme-toi, s'il te plait. Je suis là. Je veux t'aider. Dis-moi ce qu'il y a._

– _J'ai tout dit à Britt... Et elle ne m'a pas répondu. Elle est restée là, paralysée. Surement choquée. Dégoûtée. Comme toi._

- _À ce propos_, commençais-je...

– _Comment ça s'est passé ?_ demande-t-elle soudain. _J'ai vu la jolie blonde s'approcher de toi. _

– _On s'est embrassée._

– _Verdict ?_

– _J'en sais rien. Je suis bourrée,_ _Santana_.

– _T'as éprouvé du plaisir_, continue-t-elle.

– _Euh... Oui, j'imagine. Enfin, ce n'était pas comme avec Finn._ »

Je la prends dans mes bras.

_« Allez. Allons retrouver Britt. _

_– Oui. Si elle veut encore me parler. »_

Nous n'avons pas besoin de la chercher. Elle arrive vers nous en courant. Je ne sais pas si la suite est réelle ou pas. J'imagine que Santana doit encore plus se le demander. Elle plante un baiser sur les lèvres de sa brune, et murmure un doux : « _Moi aussi, San. Moi aussi, je t'aime._ »

Tout à coup, mon homophobie m'a quitté. Quand je les vois approfondir la baiser, mon sourire s'agrandit. Au bout d'une minute, je les interromps quand même en me raclant la gorge. Ouais, y'a des limites.

« _Aller. Ne couchez pas ensemble, non plus_, répliquais-je. »

Santana éclate de rire.

« _Peut-être plus tard,_ dit-elle. _Tu n'auras qu'à te joindre à nous_, propose-t-elle. »

Je pousse un rire nerveux. Brittany se met à rire avec moi mais plus sincèrement, et Santana pousse un petit : « _Ben quoi ?_ » surpris.

...

Lendemain matin. Gueule de bois. Je me réveille chez Santana. Samedi matin. Argh. L'information vient de monter à mon esprit. J'ai embrassé une fille. Quinn Fabray, la fille modèle, la perfection, a dérapé. J'ai embrassé une fille. C'est un grave pêché. Ok, j'étais bourrée, et ok, c'était pour faire plaisir à Santana. Mais quand même. Le pire, c'est que j'ai aimé. Je ne sais pas si c'est à cause de l'alcool ou autre, mais je n'avais jamais aimé embrasser avant. Je le faisais des fois avec Finn, mais c'était juste pour que tout le monde croie qu'on s'aime. Mais cette fille ? Liza ? Lizzi ? Je ne sais même plus comment elle s'appelle. Et pourtant je me rappelle de chaque parcelle de son visage. De la chaleur de son corps. Et de la douceur et de la tendresse de ses lèvres. Je l'ai plantée là-bas, sans lui dire au revoir... Quelle méchante fille je fais ! Bah. Pour elle, ça ne doit pas être important. Elle a bu aussi. Ce matin, elle m'a déjà oublié.

Je me brosse les dents. Ça n'efface pas mon pêché, cependant. J'en suis consciente. Le goût de gloss à la cerise reste collé sur mes lèvres. Ça doit être juste une impression...

Santana et Brittany dorment encore. L'une dans les bras de l'autre. C'est presque adorable. Presque. Parce que c'est deux filles ensemble.

Je marmonne. Je pince le visage de Santana, qui se lève en sursautant et en poussant un cri. Brittany manque de tomber du lit.

« _Mais t'es tarée, Quinn ?_ hurle-t-elle

– _Tarée ? C'est pas moi qui ait balancé Britt par terre_, protestais-je.

– _Je ne suis pas par terre_, rétorques Brittany. »

Je lance un petit regard sadique à Santana, qui soupire. Elle repose sa tête sur l'épaule de Brittany.

« _Désolée de vous avoir interrompues. Vous étiez très mignonnes. Sauf que je m'ennuyais toute seule_, leur expliquais-je.

– _Pas de soucis_, me rassure Brittany.

– _Et bien moi, j'ai un souci !_ s'énerve Santana.

– _Lequel ?_ demandais-je

– _Un : tu m'as réveillée dans un rêve très agréable. Deux : tu m'as fais sursauter et j'ai faillit faire tomber Britt par terre. Trois (et c'est le pire) : tu n'as pas récupérer le numéro de téléphone de la jolie blonde._

– _Santana ! Tu ne vas pas aller draguer une autre blonde après avoir dit que tu m'aimais !_ s'offusque Britt-Britt.

- _Je sais bien, bébé. Je ne parlais pas pour moi, mais pour Quinn. Faut bien qu'elle se case._

– _Je suis avec Finn_, protestais-je d'un ton las.

– _Oui. Et tu l'aimes autant que j'aime Rachel Berry_, railla San.

– _Tu aimes Rachel ?_ demanda Brittany, choquée.

– _Mais non, Britt. Ne t'en fais pas. C'est juste que Quinn n'aime pas Finn. _

– _Si, elle l'aime_, réplique Brittany. _Je vois bien qu'elle crève de jalousie chaque fois que Rachel s'approche de lui. Et je ne me trompe pas sur ce genre de chose._ »

Santana regarde longuement Brittany, puis pose ses yeux sur moi.

« _Dans ce cas, c'est que Quinn est attirée... Par Rachel Berry !_ lance-t-elle à la cantonade. »

J'émets un grognement. Là, c'est devenu n'importe quoi, et même carrément flippant. Leurs propos n'ont aucun sens.

Donc, je me contente de rire nerveusement.


	7. Chantage

**Merci pour les reviews, encore une fois. N'hésitez pas à m'en laisser. ça me fait vraiment très très très très très très plaisir.**

**Bref. Voici le septième chapitre. **

**Il est long, il se passe plein de choses, mais bon... J'espère que ça vous plaira quand même, que tout ne va pas trop vite, je rappelle que je n'ai pas bêta pour vérifier que tout est bien. **

**Je ne vous embête pas plus. La suite pour ceux qui lisent encore :**

* * *

**POV Rachel :**

Lundi matin, et de retour au Lycée. Cette fois, je n'ai pas peur. Du moins, je n'ai pas peur de Santana. J'ai un moyen de pression sur elle.

Justement, elle arrive. Elle marche à côté de moi d'un pas menaçant, et me plaque violemment contre le casier. J'essaie de garder un ton calme et impassible, mais un petit sourire insolent se forme sur mes lèvres malgré moi.

« _Un problème, mademoiselle Lopez ?_ demandais-je

– _Ne joue pas à ce petit jeu avec moi, Berry. Tu vas le regretter._

–_ Le regretter ? Tu peux m'insulter, me frapper, mais ça ne te rendra pas ta précieuse réputation si je décide de tout dire à Jacob, par exemple... Ou à n'importe qui d'autre, d'ailleurs. Les rumeurs vont vite, ici._

– _Tu n'as aucune preuve,_ dit-elle d'un ton peu convaincu (elle sait bien que personne n'aura besoin de preuves pour l'humilier).

– _Pas besoin de preuves. C'est gros comme une maison. Le sourire que tu as quand tu la vois. La manière dont tu la surprotèges. »_

Son poing vole en direction de mon visage, mais je l'esquive.

« _Oùla, Lopez_, dis-je en imitant la manière agaçante de Quinn à appeler les gens par leur nom de famille. _Je laisse passer ça pour cette fois, mais si tu t'avises encore une fois de seulement me toucher... Tu sais ce qui t'arrivera_. »

Elle pousse un gémissement de mépris, me lâche et part d'un pas lourd.

Mon cœur bat encore à cent à l'heure à cause de l'adrénaline. Je viens de gagner. Je viens de remettre Santana Lopez à sa place.

Ça parait peut-être peu, et je sais que je n'en ai pas fini avec elle, mais c'est quand même une belle victoire. Tout le monde ne pourrait pas en faire autant.

...

Nous sommes tous assis sur les sièges de la salle de chant. Mr Schuester a un peu de retard.

«_ Ambiance ambiance_, ironise Mercèdes.

– _Je suis d'accord avec elle_, continue Tina. _Ok, vous ne vous entendez pas. Mais mettez vos différents de côté. Ou au moins... Exprimez-vous. _

– _Berry est un nain_, fulmine Santana.

– _Et elle menace San !_ dit Brittany, frémissante de rage en passant son bras autour de la taille de son amie.

– _Rachel ? Des menaces ? Vous n'êtes pas sérieuses, les filles,_ s'étonne Kurt.

– _Et bien crois ce que tu veux, le gay,_ répond Santana.

– _Santana ? Homophobe ?_ ironisais-je

– _La ferme, Berry. C'est juste un surnom, et c'est pas méchant_, me coupe Quinn.

– _Quinn défend les droits des gays ?_ demandais-je avec un ton moqueur (mais étonnament, ma voix se brise sur son prénom. Je sens encore son parfum dans mon esprit.)

– _Oh, c'est bon, c'est bon. Ce qu'à dit Santana n'est pas une insulte_, calme Kurt. _Je ne le prends pas mal. Rachel, merci, mais ça va. _

– _Comment ça, ça va ?_ demandais-je. _Une lesbienne qui insulte un gay, vous ne trouvez pas ça bizarre_ ? »

Je voix leurs regards surpris se poser sur moi, et celui de Santana brûler ma peau. Pendant une seconde, je crois qu'elle va s'énerver et me sauter dessus, puis m'égorger avec ses dents. Mais elle n'en fait rien. Elle reste là, figée, choquée de ce que j'ai dis. Et soudain, une réaction improbable se fait. Elle éclate de rire. Oui, réellement.

« _Très drôle, Berry. Très drôle_, dis-t-elle. _Bon, maintenant fermons-là. Et attendons que Mr Schuester arrive._ »

Mais elle rougit encore. Et Brittany fait une petite tête triste. Elle doit se sentir rejetée.

Tout le monde s'est détendu, rigole à nouveau. Ils doivent pensé que ce que j'ai dit est faux. Normal, vu la réaction de Santana.

**POV Quinn :**

Rachel Berry, de plus en plus dangereuse. De plus en plus méchante. Je déteste ça. Je déteste voir ma cible, mon souffre-douleur, l'objet de ma colère, se rebeller. Nous menacer. Et je sais que Santana se sent vraiment en danger. Brittany est prête à faire son coming-out, mais pas San'. Du moins, pas encore. Et à cause de Berry, tout le Glee Club a faillit se rendre compte que Santana n'était pas une garce hétéro. Heureusement, elle a eu la bonne réaction. Franchement, à sa place, je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fais.  
Qu'est-ce que je raconte ? Je ne serais jamais à sa place. Je ne suis pas lesbienne, moi. Je n'aime pas de filles. Ok, les lèvres de Lise ou j'sais plus quoi étaient délicieuses, mais ça ne veut rien dire du tout.

Bref.

Mr Schuester entre dans la salle.

« Aujourd'hui, nous allons préparer nos costumes pour les nationales. Tina et Artie ont eu des idées. Ils vont donc demander à chacun d'entre vous de les aider. Vous prendrez chacun un jour de la semaine, et deux par deux.

Génial. Ils voulaient séparer notre trio ? Mon cœur se serra quand Santana prit la main de Brittany pour se mettre avec elle.

J'attendis que quelqu'un saute sur l'occasion pour se mettre en duo avec moi, mais je vis avec dépit que Finn se mettait avec Kurt. Grr. Ce mec stupide allait me le payer !

« _Désolé bébé, mais c'est mon frangin maintenant. Je ne peux pas le laisser tout seul_, avait dit Finn »

Stupide garçon. Stupide quaterback. Stupide...

Argh ! Et le pire, c'est que je m'apperçois que c'est BERRY qui va se mettre en duo avec moi. Elle s'approche timidement, et je grogne. Elle fait un petit sourire qui me fait péter un plomb.

« _Tu te tiens loin de moi, le troll, ok ? _lançais-je. _Tu ne t'approches pas trop prêt, parce que je ne veux rien avoir à faire avec toi. On ira faire ces stupides costumes ensemble, mais t'attends pas à ce qu'on se parle ou autre chose. _

– _Pas de soucis. Je ne suis pas ravie non plus, tu sais. D'ailleurs, je ne vois pas pourquoi moi, la meilleure du Club, devrais me rabaisser à faire des costumes. M'enfin... _»

Je grogne. Elle a le don de me taper sur les nerfs avec ses longs cheveux bruns, son gros nez, ses petits yeux mignons... Euh, ses yeux moches, pardon. Tout est affreux chez elle. Berk. Rien que son prénom me donne envie de vomir.

Les mots des filles me reviennent à l'esprit. « **Quinn est attirée... Par Rachel Berry !**_ »._ La pire connerie que je n'ai jamais entendue.

Pfff... Je me perds dans mon esprit. Quand je reviens à moi, une minute plus tard, Rachel – euh, Berry – se racle le gorge.

« _Tu ne retournes pas t'asseoir ? _me demande-t-elle. »

Elle a elle-même inscrit nos noms sur le planning. Sans même me demander mon avis. Et en plus, on passe demain !

Me voilà forcée de contrôler l'envie de lui envoyer mon poing dans la figure. Déjà, ce ne serait pas très distingué de la part de Quinn Fabray. En plus, ça ne ferait certainement pas plaisir à Mr Schuester.

Je me contente de lui envoyer un petit coup de pied puissant dans la cheville. Elle pousse un gémissement, qui me fait pouffer. Quand je m'assied, je tape dans la main de Santana, qui me félicite.

Oui, Berry peut peut-être menacer Santana. Mais pas moi. Elle n'a rien pour m'atteindre. Je peux faire ce que je veux. Et je veux venger ma meilleure amie.

**POV Santana :**

Si j'ai toujours détesté Rachel Berry, la haine que je ressens en ce moment est trois fois supérieure à celle de d'habitude. Pour plusieurs raisons. De un, elle n'arrête pas de me lancer des petits sourires pour me narguer. Ensuite, elle m'a menacé, et, je dois l'avouer, elle a une putain de position de pouvoir sur moi. De trois, ça fait du mal à Brittany, qui elle est prête à faire son coming-out. De quatre, elle n'arrête pas de fixer Quinn, et je me demande si elle ne devrait pas sortir du placard elle aussi.

L'envie de lui foutre la tête dans les toilettes et de tirer la chasse prend possession de mon corps. Je veux la rouer de coups. Je veux lui lancer des slushies. Je veux la ridiculiser. Je veux... N'importe quoi, mais la faire suffisamment souffrir pour que ça compense la peur que je ressens en ce moment.

Elle a révélé à tout le Glee Club que j'étais lesbienne – enfin, heureusement que j'ai réussi à faire passer tout ça pour une blague, des mots lancés au hasard – et si elle était capable de le dire au Glee Club, elle était aussi capable de le dire à tout le Lycée, et à mes parents.

Je serre les dents.

La main de Brittany sur ma cuise me fait revenir à moi. Je suis peut-être en mauvaise posture, mais grâce à Britt je sais comment je peux l'emporter sur Berry. Je vais devoir être courageuse. Elle aussi devra l'être. Mais quand tout sera fini, je pourrais redevenir la dangereuse lanceuse de slushies.

Je pose ma main sur celle de Brittany, pose mon regard dans le sien. J'ai envie de crier mon amour pour elle, mais je suis trop faible. Trop peureuse. Je suis une lâche.

Pendant un instant, je m'imagine devants tout le Lycée. Annoncer mon couple avec elle. Parler de mon homosexualité. J'imagine ma voix qui se brise. Les gens qui me huent. Les slushies. Les insultes. Les ragots dans mon dos. Les gens qui me prendront de haut. Et Brittany. Son sourire. Son visage. La voir heureuse. Pouvoir poser mes lèvres sur les siennes et lui tenir la main sans craindre le regard des autres. Pouvoir l'inviter à sortir chaque soir, parce que mes parents ne se poseront plus de questions.

Cela vaut-il le coup. Devrais-je sauter le pas ? Aurais-je dû profiter de l'opportunité que m'a laissé Rachel ? J'aurais pu l'annoncer au Glee Club. Ce sont une bande de loosers, mais eux aux moins ne me jugent pas.

Je ne pourrais pas rester dans le placard toute ma vie. Brittany va finir par se lasser. Elle va finir par trouver une fille plus belle, plus gentille, mieux disposée à son égard. Elles vont partir ensemble, et je ne pourrais rien faire. Je ne peux pas laisser faire ça.

Alors, qu'est-ce qui m'empêche de faire mon coming-out ?

Je serre les doigts de Brittany plus fort. Elle bouge lentement sa main, me caresse.

Elle me murmure des mots doux à l'oreille.

« _Tout va bien se passer, San'. Je suis là pour toi. D'accord ? _»

Je réponds d'un hochement de tête discret.

L'envie que je ressens de me jeter sur ses lèvres me détruits de l'intérieur. Je ne devrais pas avoir besoin de me cacher.

_Pourquoi ce ne sont pas les hétéros qui font leur coming-out ? _pensais-je.

Ce n'est pas juste. On mérite tous d'avoir le droit d'aimer sans être courageux. Les lâches aussi devraient avoir le droit d'aimer.

Pourquoi moi, je n'en aurais pas le droit ? Je ne suis pas un héros. Je ne vais pas sauter au milieu de la salle de chant, crier : « Je suis lesbienne » et embrasser ma petite copine comme si de rien était. J'ai peur.

Quand la sonnerie se fait entendre, je sors de la salle en courant. Brittany et Quinn me suivent. Je ne m'arrête de courir que quand je suis aux toilettes.

« _On doit tuer Rachel_, commençais-je.

– Mais... On va aller en prison, proteste Brittany. _On devrait se faire notre coming-out, Santana._

–_ Je ne peux pas, Britt. Je n'en ai pas encore le courage._

_– Si quelqu'un a un problème avec nous, on lui explosera la tête_, proteste Britt-Britt (je rigole devant sa petite bouille motivée). _On aime qui on veut, San'. On ne doit pas vivre pour les autres. On s'aime. On devrait le crier au monde._ »

J'allais lui répondre que je n'en étais pas capable, mais je fus interrompue.

Océane, une cheerlader, sortit de la cabine des toilettes. Vu sa tête choquée, elle avait tout entendu.

« _T'es foutue, Lopez_, dit-elle d'un ton sadique ».

Et elle partit d'un pas motivé.

Je ne savais pas quel mouvement faire. Donc, je suis resté planté là. Paralysée. Bon. Je crois que je n'ai plus le choix. Quinn me lance un petit sourire désolé.

« _Tu comptes m'abandonner ?_ je lui demande. »

Elle attrape ma main. Brittany m'attrape l'autre.

«_ Jamais_, promet Quinn. »

Bon. Je vais sans doute perdre ma réputation. Mais il me reste encore ma meilleure amie, et ma petite copine. Allez. Tout va bien se passer.

* * *

**Hey ! Vous l'aurez compris, la relation Santana/Brittany va être exposée au grand jour... Espérons que tout se passera biens pour elles, même si rien n'est moins sûr, car je suis de nature assez sadique.**

**N'oubliez pas les reviews**


	8. Finn vs Karofski

**J'ai conscience que ce chapitre n'est pas mon meilleur, mais on voit pas mal de choses qui se passent dans la tête de Rachel, et, en exclu, un POV Finn.**

**Les ennuis ne sont pas terminés pour Santana, mais au moins elle n'est plus sous la menace de Rachel... Et ça c'est bien pour elle ! Bien sûr, notre trio Quinn/Santana/Brittany est toujours aussi soudé.**

**Bonne lecture. Et n'oubliez pas... LES REVIEWS !**

* * *

**POV Quinn :**

Je me sens mal pour Santana. Elle était presque prête à tout faire par elle-même. Enfin, je veux dire, pas maintenant tout de suite, mais bientôt, oui. Mais elle n'avait plus le choix, maintenant. Océane savait tout, et ce n'était plus qu'une question d'heures avant que tout le Lycée le sache.

Je serre sa main plus fort.

« _Ne t'inquiète pas, San'. Les gens vont bien réagir. Et si quelqu'un t'insulte, tu l'emmènes dans une boîte gay. Comme t'as fais avec moi_, dis-je

– _Mais toi, tu es mon amie. Les autres ne voudront jamais m'écouter. Ils suivront le mouvement s'il consiste à m'insulter. _

– _On te soutiendra jusqu'au bout, San'_, promet Brittany. _On te soutiendra dans les pires moments. Et dans les meilleurs, aussi. Car on est les seules à savoir que toi ce n'est pas seulement Snixx. Et on aime aussi la Santana gentille, sensible, belle, adorable...Et lesbienne. C'est comme ça que tu es. _»

La déclaration de Brittany est accompagnée d'un petit bisou tendre sur la joue de Santana.

« _Tout va bien aller_, confirmais-je. _Si quelqu'un dis le moindre truc de travers, on lui balance un méga-slushie, OK ? Et Finn et ses amis du foot lui explosent la tête. _

– _Oui. Ça va aller_, confirme Santana. _Tant que vous êtes toutes les deux là, tout va bien se passer._

– _Du coup, c'est égoïste de vous demander de me réconforter sur le fait que Finn s'est mis avec Kurt pour cette histoire stupide de costume... Et que je suis avec Berry ? _demandais-je soudainement

– _Non. Ce n'est pas égoïste. Et moi ? C'est égoïste si je te demande de te venger pour moi ? _demande Santana.

– _Non. Ce n'est pas non plus égoïste_, répond Brittany à ma place. _On en a envie toutes les trois, après tout._»

On se prend dans les bras, fait un câlin à trois, et éclatons de rire.

Ensuite, nous prennons une grande inspiration, et sortons toutes les trois des toilettes. La première chose qu'on voit est David Karovski qui nous lance un slushies dans la face.

« _Salut, les lesbiennes_, nous lance-t-il d'un ton léger et moqueur. »

Santana se jète sur lui, lui griffe le visage.

Je l'attrape par le bras, et la tire vers moi. Elle tombe par terre avec moi. Nos fesses heurtent violemment le sol.

« _Je vais le tuer. Lâches-moi, Quinn !_ ordonne-t-elle

– _Tu as déjà eu des ennuis pour ça. Pas la peine d'aggraver ton cas, San'. _

– _Personne n'a le droit de me faire du mal impunément !_ proteste-t-elle.

– _Tu lui as fais des grosses griffures_, la réconforte Britt. _Mais il ne faut pas que tu y ailles trop fort non plus._ »

Le grand footballer s'en va en riant. Santana hurle encore quelques jurons en Espagnol, mais Brittany et moi la tenons, et lui murmurons des mots de réconforts, pour tenter de la calmer.

« _Allons nous laver_, proposais-je. _Je me sens sale. Et pas seulement extérieurement._

– _Tu me reparles de pêchés ?_ cracha-t-elle

– Non, bien sûr. Je me sens sale dans mon estime de me prendre un slushies, répliquais-je.

– _Et moi donc_, lance-t-elle lacement.

– _Bah. On sait ce que ressens Berry_, fit remarquer Brittany. _Et au moins, on sait qu'elle souffre beaucoup. Ça a quelque chose de réconfortant. _

– _T'as raison, Britt. Y'a toujours pire que nous !_ dis Santana avec un sourire»

Étrangement, je me sens juste mal pour Rachel – euh... Berry, pardon – parce que je ressens juste un dixième de ce qu'elle ressent chaque jour, et ça fait sacrément mal. Et pas seulement à cause des glaçons. Mais je ne l'avouerais pas devants les filles. Donc, même si intérieurement je suis un peu amère, je rigole avec elles.

**POV Finn : **

Je me jette rageusement sur Karofski et lui envoie mon poing dans le visage.

« _Tu as fais quoi à Quinn ?_ demandais-je encore une fois

– _Hey ! C'était pour elle qui était visée, mais Santana Lopez_, répond-il.

– _Et t'es qui pour faire du mal à Santana Lopez ?_ »

C'est Rachel qui se tient derrière moi et qui vient de prendre la défense de Santana – contre toute attente. Je rougis un peu. Elle me fait pas mal d'effet. Mais bon, pas le temps de penser à elle. Ce salop à fait du mal à **ma** Quinn. **Ma** petite amie.

« _Tiens, un gnome. Qu'est-ce que t'en a foutre de ses filles, hein, Berry ? Elles te haïssent. Elles te foutent la misère_, lance Karofski

– _Ta gueule, connard_, hurlais-je. »

Qu'il fasse du mal à Quinn me met déjà hors de moi. Alors qu'il parle comme ça à Rachel...

Je le lance contre les casiers. Son nez saigne un peu.

« _Tu vas aller voir Quinn. Tu vas t'excuser. Tu vas t'excuser auprès de Santana, aussi_, ordonnais-je. »

Karofski hoche la tête avec panique, et s'éxecute. Bien. J'ai donné un petit coup de main à ma petite amie.

« _Très courageux, ce que t'as fais_, me souffle Rachel.

– _Ah. Merci. Toi aussi, même si je ne comprends pas trop pourquoi tu es venue en aide à Santana. _

_– Je sais ce que ça fait de se prendre un slushie. Et même Santana ne mérite pas ça_.

– _Je lui dirais que t'as pris sa défense_, dis-je. _Elle sera bien obligé de revoir son jugement sur toi. Et Quinn aussi_. »

À l'entente du prénom de ma petite copine, son visage s'illumine.

« _Tu ferais ça pour moi ?_ demande-t-elle. _Oh, merci, Finn !_ »

Bien sûr que je ferais ça. J'adorerais qu'elles soient bonnes amies.

**POV Rachel :**

L'attirance que je ressens pour Quinn augmente chaque jour. Donc si Finn peut aller lui parler de moi pour lui dire du bien... Ce sera toujours ça de gagner. Je veux lui plaire. J'ai eu du caractère avec Santana (forcément, elle va adorer !), et je les ais même défendues ! Je prends un rôle un peu mystérieux, je veux être attirante.

Stupide ? Non. Inconsciente.

Enfin, pas vraiment. Je sais bien que je n'ai absolument aucune chance avec Quinn. Franchement. Elle sort déjà avec le quaterback, elle est hétéro, et elle me déteste.

Mais je peux rêver, non ? C'est pas un crime, de rêver. Ça ne coûte rien. Ça n'engage à rien. C'est même plutôt cool. Depuis quelques jours, je rêve un peu. Je ne la fixe pas trop, parce que je veux rester discrète, mais je la regarde quand même beaucoup.

Les deux blondes et la brune me plaquent sur un casier. Les yeux de Santana sont rouges, comme si elle avait pleuré.

Au contact de la main de Quinn, mon souffle devient haletant. Elles doivent mettre ça sur le compte de la peur. Je tente de me calmer.

« _Santana. Laisse-moi partir, ou tout le Lycée le saura... _commençais-je

– _C'est trop tard_, me coupe-t-elle. _Une fille nous a entendu en parler dans les toilettes. Ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps avant que tout le monde soit au courant. _

– _Donc, tu n'as plus aucune manière de faire pression sur nous_, continua Quinn en serrant ses doigts sur mon bras. _On va te faire payer tes affronts. On va te faire payer ton chantage. _

– _Et pas la peine de demander de l'aide aux licornes_, dit Brittany d'un ton méprisant. _Elles n'approuvent pas __**du tout **__ce que t'as fais à ma San'. _»

Je déglutis péniblement. Okay. Mon enfer n'est pas fini. En fait, il a à peine commencé.

J'ai menacé Santana Lopez. Mais je ne suis plus en position de force (l'ais-je vraiment été un jour ?), et elle va me le faire payer. Et Quinn...

Son parfum revient à mes narines. Ses doigts sont encore agrippés à mon bras. Elle semble ailleurs.

« _Allez. On y va, blondie_, lui lance Santana. »

Une fraction de secondes, je crois apercevoir du regret quand elle s'en va pour suivre ses amies. Mais juste une fraction de secondes. Parce qu'elle se retourne et me lance un regard chargé de haine.

Pour le mystère et la séduction, je devrais essayer une autre fois...

J'ai envie d'hurler mon désespoir, mais au lieu de ça je reste plantée là comme une abrutie.


	9. Les costumes et le coming-out

**Nous voilà pour ce chapitre, avec une Santana en force, et quelques moments Faberry...**

**Laissez vos reviews !**

* * *

**POV Quinn :**

Pendant un instant j'ai tenu le bras de Rachel, et j'ai senti sa **saleté** me brûler la peau. Dégueulasse ! Je n'en peux plus de ce Hobbit. J'avais l'impression de poser ma main sur de la crasse à l'état pur. En fait, c'était peut-être réellement ça, qui sait ?

Ça me rappelle que c'est l'heure où nous devons aller confectionner les costumes. **Toutes les deux. **

Dire que je n'en ai pas envie serait un euphémisme. Santana me traîne jusqu'à la salle.

« _Montre-lui que tu es Quinn Fabray_, m'encourage Britt. _Montre-lui qu'elle n'a pas son mot à dire. Que c'est nous qui commandons de tout ici._

– _Montre-lui qu'on la haïs, fais la souffrir_, continue Santana.

– _Et fais des costumes, aussi, tant que tu y es_, ajoute Brittany avec un petit sourire. »

Je leur lance un sourire triste, et entre dans la salle.

Je suis un peu en retard. Berry me lance un regard chargé de réprimandes.

« _Tu es en retard, Quinn_, dit-elle.

– _Pardon,_ lançais-je simplement. »

Je m'assois à ma place, juste à côté d'elle – je n'ai pas le choix, ok ? – et je soupire.

« _Tu vas bien devoir me supporter pendant ces deux heures_, commence Berry. _Nous pourrions mettre nos différents de côtés, et nous montrer amicales, lance-t-elle avec espoir._

– _Ou alors, tu pourrais la fermer. Ça me faciliterait la tâche pour passer un bon moment._ »

Cette fois-ci, c'est elle qui lance un soupir déçu.

« _J'ai défendu Santana contre Karofski_, dit-elle.

– _Ah bon ? On ne t'a pas vu au moment où... On s'est pris un slushies_, lançais-je avec haine.

– _Je vous ai défendu quand Finn et Karofski se sont battus_, rétorqua-t-elle. _Et, franchement, rien ne m'y forçais. Pourtant, je l'ai fais._

– _Pourquoi ?_ demandais-je.

– _On n'est pas amies. J'imagine que tu ne veux pas qu'on le soit... Pourtant, nous sommes camarades. On est au même club. On va rafler tous les trophées ensemble. Mais pour ça, il faudrait enterrer la hache de guerre._

– _Ah. Et c'est en menaçant San' que tu comptais le faire ?_ raillais-je.

– _Non. Par contre, je voulais la faire taire. Je n'en pouvais plus de ses critiques. Vous ne m'auriez jamais écoutés_.

– _Qui t'a dit que maintenant on va t'écouter ?_ demandais-je. »

Elle ne répondit pas. Mais je n'attendais aucune réponse de sa part. Qu'aurait-elle pu répondre à ça ? Donc, on continua simplement de créer nos costumes en silence pendant le temps qu'il restait, nos respirations rapides et timides accordées et synchrones étant les seules sources de bruit. Mais je n'avouerais jamais que j'ai écouté son silence comme on écoute la chanson de son groupe de musique préféré. Rachel Berry qui s'exprime en silence, c'est tellement plus agréable...

Une fois qu'on a toute les deux fini de coudre nos costumes, Artie et Tina viennent nous voir.

« _C'est bon. Vous pouvez y aller._

– _Pas trop tôt,_ grommelais-je (Mais tout cela sonna faux pour moi. J'avais bien aimé ce moment silencieux avec Berry, il était unique. J'avais pu la voir se la fermer, et c'était rare.)

– _Arrêtes, s'il te plait. C'est utile au Glee Club, ok ?_ lance Artie. »

Je soupire et sors de la salle. Je rentre chez moi seule. Bien sûr. Santana et Brittany n'allaient pas m'attendre deux heures à rien faire. Je ne peux pas leur en vouloir. Je passe toute ma rage sur Berry. Dans ma tête, c'est elle la fautive. La fautive de tout ce qui se passe de mal dans ma vie. L'homosexualité de Santana, mon absence de sentiment pour Finn, les slushies que je me suis pris dans la tête. Tout est de sa faute.

Il faut bien que je passe mes nerfs sur quelqu'un. À partir d'aujourd'hui, c'est officiel. Berry est mon souffre-douleur attitré. Bah. Sans doute que je pourrais retrouver un peu de popularité en la ridiculisant. Sans doute...

**POV Rachel :**

Deux heures en compagnie de Quinn. Au début, j'avais essayé de lancer la conversation, mais j'avais vite compris que tout était voué à l'échec. Elle ne voulait pas me parler. À la fin, nous nous étions mises à créer nos costumes en silence. Seules les rapides battements de mon cœur et ma respiration un peu trop bruyante brisait ce silence qu'elle semblait pourtant apprécier, ou du moins préférer à mes monologues.

Une partie de moi avait envie de hurler. Je voulais lui raconter ma journée. Lui parler pendant des heures. Toucher son visage. Mais non. Juste un pesant silence que je voulais à tout prix briser. Mais ça m'était impossible. Un élan de frustration avait prit possession de moi pendant ces deux heures. Et pourtant.

Je n'avais quand même pas envie que ça se finisse.

Bien sûr, Quinn en était tout heureuse. Elle s'est dépêchée de quitter la salle, tout en prenant soin de nous exprimer son dédain habituel. Avec un ton un peu plus froid que d'habitude – oui, c'était possible – et un je-ne-sais-quoi de cassant dans la voix.

« _Quelle fille stupide_, avait rugit Artie. _Je me demande pourquoi elle reste dans le Glee Club si elle n'en a rien à faire des communales, des costumes et de la victoire._

– _J'espère que ça lui passera un jour_, lançais-je. _Parce que je pense que c'est dommage._

– _Dommage ?_

– _Elle a du talent, ça c'est sûr. Elle nous sera utile pour gagner les Nationales._»

Artie éclata de rire, et Tina aussi mais un peu plus timidement.

« _Tu ne perds pas le nord, Rachel. On ne te changera jamais._ »

Ah, s'il savait. S'ils savaient tous... J'ai déjà changé. Je ressens de sentiments pour une fille. Quinn Fabray, qui plus est. Ma pire ennemie, qui me haït. Qui est totalement chrétienne. Qui a reçu une éducation contraire à tout ce que je ressens. Dont la meilleure amie est lesbienne. Non. Ce n'est pas uniquement comme ça qu'il faut voir Santana. Dont la meilleure amie est la pire garce de tout les temps, qui me lance toujours des slushies.

Je ne peux pas tout leur balancer à la figure. Je ne peux pas avouer tout ça. Pourquoi ? Peut-être parce que je ne suis sûre de rien. Ou alors parce que je suis une sale lâche. Il y a aussi de ça, je crois.

Donc, je me contente de lancer un petit sourire niais. Voilà.

Et je sors de la salle.

Je me déteste intérieurement.

**POV Santana :**

Coming-out. Partie deux. Je dois maintenant faire moi-même ma propre annonce aux cheerladers. En tant que co-capitaine, je ne peux pas laisser Océane propager des rumeurs.

Je dois assumer, montrer que je suis fière, que je peux me défendre et que je n'hésiterais pas à faire ravaler leurs paroles à ceux qui m'insultent.

Quoi de mieux qu'un slushies pour ça ?

Je me balade avec un slushies à la myrtille à la main, priant pour que les murmures derrière moi parlent de mon slushies et pas de Brittany. Mais je ne me fais pas non plus d'illusions. Je ne suis pas stupide.

Quand je me retrouve face à Océane, elle comprend de suite. Son visage prend des reflets de la terreur. Je les reconnais car je les provoque souvent chez Berry. Mais sur Océane, la terreur est encore plus réjouissante, plus amusante.

Je lui lance le slushies qu'elle se prend en plein dans le visage. Elle est entièrement bleue, ses cheveux collés par le sucre, poisseux.

« _Allez. Va te laver avant qu'on fasse notre entrainement de cheerlader_s, dis-je. _Et ne crois pas avoir un jour le pouvoir sur moi. Tu ne me fais pas peur. Tu ne me feras jamais peur. Tu es pitoyable._ »

Elle partit en courant et en pleurant, sans demander son reste. Prochaine étape, m'assumer. Moins facile que lancer un slushies sur une stupide fille.

Quand on entre dans le gymnase pour s'entrainer, Brittany prend ma main. Le coach, qui a sans doute entendu les rumeurs, nous lance un regard emplit de soupçons.

« _Je voudrais faire une annonce aux filles du club,_ lui demandais-je. _Avec votre permission ?_

– _Bien. Mais dépêche-toi, Santana. Je n'aime pas les murmures et les préjugés dans cette équipe._ »

Je lui fais un petit sourire désabusé. Est-elle stupide ? Croit-elle que moi je les aime ? Pense-t-elle que tout est de ma faute ?

Brittany presse mes doigts plus forts, et elle me donne le courage d'avancer. Je me tiens face aux cheerladers. Océane a encore les cheveux humides. Elle a surement prit une douche dans les vestiaires. Une chance pour elle que je lui ais lancé ce slushies juste avant notre entrainement.

« _Je pense que vous avez tous entendus les rumeurs propagés par une certaine personne..._ commençais-je (je lâche la main de Brittany. Elle m'a donné suffisamment de courage pour que je continue, et ses doigts me déconcentrent trop.) _Mais je pense qu'il est plus juste que je vous en parle moi-même. Vous l'avez compris. Je suis lesbienne. Je suis..._ (Ma voix se brise, et je reprends la main de Brittany). _J'ai la chance d'aimer Brittany, et d'être aimée par elle. Mais je suis toujours la même. Votre co-capitaine qui lance des slushies sur les loosers. Et je vous interdis de me voir autrement_.

– _Santana peut encore vous faire payer les méchancetés_, prévient Brittany. _Faites attention._ »

Je lui fait un grand sourire, et je pose mes lèvres sur les siennes.

Et puis, la suite est tellement inattendue que je n'y crois même pas. Quinn nous applaudis, et toute l'équipe (sauf Océane et deux-trois amies à elles) l'imitent. Brittany me prend par la main et nous retournons nous asseoir à notre place.

Nous avons été acceptées. Nous sommes encore cheerladers. Nous avons surmonté cette épreuve ensemble.

Et je n'aurais pas pu rêver de mieux.

Coming-out partie trois : à suivre. Trop plein d'émotions aujourd'hui.


	10. Santana prend les choses en main

**J'espère comme toujours que ce chapitre vous plaira. J'ai de moins en moins de reviews, mais c'est toujours suffisament, et ça me fait énormément plaisir. **

**En tout cas, voici la suite, et n'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews, parce qu'on ne le dira jamais assez, nous les auteurs de Fanfics : c'est en partie de là qu'on tire notre motivation et notre envie d'écrire. Je suis contente de savoir quand ce que j'écris plait aux autres. **

**Bref.**

**Dans ce chapitre, le gaydar de San' et de Britt est en marche, et ça agace Faberry pour ainsi dire.**

* * *

**Quinn POV :**

J'avais réussi à faire en sorte que le coming-out de San' se passe le mieux possible. Et je n'étais pas peu fière du résultat, ça c'est sûr. Tout le monde m'avait suivi quand j'avais applaudis mes deux meilleures amies qui s'embrassaient. Lycée de moutons.

Même chez les cheerladers populaires, il y a une hiérarchie. En tant que capitaine, bien sûr, je suis tout en haut. Si j'ordonne qu'on applaudisse mes meilleures amies lesbiennes, personne ne me contredira. Enfin sauf Océane, mais cette fille est tellement inutile... Personne ne s'intéresse à son avis.

Par contre, je suis bien incapable de faire taire les murmures dans notre dos, et je sais que c'est ça le pire pour Santana. Je suis donc condamnée à laisser Brittany lui remonter le moral, et, éventuellement lui donner un coup de main (parce que quand Santana est énervée ou triste, c'est pas simple de la réconforter).

Après l'entrainement, Brittany me prend à part.

« _Merci pour ce que tu as fais. Elle ne te l'avouera jamais, mais je suis sûre que c'est super important pour Santana de se sentir apprécier et aimer,_ dit-elle.

– _De rien. C'est ma meilleure amie, après tout. Je veux son bonheur._

– _Et toi ?_

– _Comment ça, moi ?_

– _Je trouve que tu ne penses pas au tien en ce moment_, dit-elle.

– _Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire. _

_– On ne vit pas pour les autres. Tu aimes Rach – euh, Berry – et un jour il faudra bien que tu l'avoues. _

– _Je ne l'aime pas !_ protestais-je.

– _Quand tu le diras sans tourner au rouge, on te croira_, dit Santana d'un ton espiègle (elle venait d'arriver, mais avait bien compris de quoi Brittany parlait). _Commence par te l'avouer à toi-même._

– _N'importe quoi !_ hurlais-je ».

Je partis en courant, voulant mettre le plus de distance entre elles et moi. Elles ne comprendraient jamais que je ne répondais pas à leur fantasme ? Ce n'est pas parce qu'elles sont toutes les deux homosexuelles que je dois l'être aussi. Et **surtout pas** avec Berry.

Mais, au bout d'un instant, je m'arrêtai pour réfléchir. Et s'il y avait une part – aussi infime soit-elle – de réalité dans leurs paroles ?

Grrr... À force de me dire ça, elles avaient réussi à me faire douter.

Une seule seconde.

Parce que je déteste Rachel Berry. Et je compte bien le prouver.

**Rachel POV :**

Quinn et Santana ne se parlèrent presque pas pendant tout le cours du Glee Club, et je me demandai ce qui avait bien pu se passer entre elles-deux. Quinn semblait très contrarié, ce qui lui donnait un air mignon. Elle avait une bouille à croquer.

À la fin du cours, Santana se leva.

« _Monsieur Schuester... Si ça ne vous dérange pas je souhaiterais faire une annonce à la classe._

– _Non, bien sûr que ça ne me dérange pas_, répondis Mr Schuester surpris (il n'avait entendu aucunes rumeurs). _Tu peux parler, Santana._

– _Et bien... _dit-elle (elle se positionna au milieu de la salle. Elle posa ses yeux dans ceux de Brittany pendant tout son discours, comme pour puiser la force de continuer), _Je ne suis pas hétéro. Je n'en ai plus rien à faire de Puck, Finn ou n'importe quel autre garçon. J'aime les filles, et j'aime Brittany_, dit-elle enfin.

– _J'me sens trop visé, là_, dis Puck.

– _Mais non_, le rassura Finn. _On est trop beau gosses, tous les deux. _»

Quinn lui lança un regard courroucé. Elle avait l'air de s'énerver pour un rien, aujourd'hui.

« _Et bien, Santana, nous te souhaitons tous beaucoup de bonheur avec Brittany_... dit notre professeur

– _Moi qui croyais que ton genre de fille c'était plutôt Quinn, _plaisanta Kurt ».

Une vague de jalousie s'empara de moi en imaginant la moindre relation en Quinn et Santana. Je devins rouge en me rendant compte à quel point ça m'agaçait. Rachel Berry, tu passeras pour la discrétion, hein...

Quinn poussa un petit grognement de colère.

« _Je vous rappelle que je suis hétéro_, répliqua-t-elle. »

Pourquoi je dois me sentir visée quand elle dit ça ? Pourquoi ça me fait un mal de chien au cœur ?

Brittany me lance un petit sourire gêné.

Je me maudis. Pitié, faites qu'elle ne se soit aperçue de rien...

Vu le rictus de Santana, c'est foutu. Elles savent toutes les deux, ou du moins elles se doutent de quelque chose. Combien de temps avant que Quinn s'en rende compte ? Avant qu'elle ne me lance des slushies dans le visage, et qu'elles ne m'insultent ? Que dois-je faire, au juste ? Ais-je la possibilité de nier ? Je ne pense pas qu'on me laisse le choix.

Santana vient me voir à la fin du cours.

« _Suis-moi sans faire d'histoires, ok ?_ demanda-t-elle. »

Je ne cherche pas à protester, et emboite le pas à la Latina. Qu'est-ce qu'il m'attend au juste ? Quinn ? Une humiliation publique ? Un slushies au visage ? Ou alors, elles souhaitent innover. Une partie de moi a envie de se mettre à courir, mais ma raison me rattrape. Santana Lopez a une idée derrière la tête. Elle n'abandonnera pas. Si elle le veut réellement, elle me retrouvera. Et je le paierais cher.

Elle m'emmène vers les toilettes, et ça confirme mes craintes. La tête dans la cuvette ?

Mais, non, nous dépassons la porte des toilettes des filles sans y entrer. Elle m'emmène dehors, sur le parking.

« _Ici, on peut discuter sans être écoutées_, dit-elle.

– _B-B-Brittany et Q-Quinn ne sont pas avec toi ?_ demandais-je d'un ton hésitant.

– _Non. Je veux te parler. Seule à seule. De femme à femme._

– _Elles sont aussi des femmes,_ fis-je remarquer.

– _La ferme_, dit-elle sèchement. »

Je déglutis péniblement. Elle me met mal à l'aise. Elle a un véritable don pour ça. Elle ne fait pas juste terriblement peur. Elle a aussi un côté fascinant qui donne envie de l'écouter. Si seulement elle l'utilisait pour aider les autres et non les rabaisser...

« _Je ne vais pas y passer deux heures. Je sais de quoi je parle, ok ? Alors ne me coupe pas. Ne me contredis pas. Ne m'interromps pas. Ne nie pas les faits évidents._ »

Mon cœur bat à cent à l'heure. Je sais bien où elle va en venir, mais je n'ose pas me l'avouer. C'est trop dur d'y penser.

« _Quinn a un... sacré problème avec l'homosexualité. Ça ne va pas être simple pour toi... Mais._

–_ Attends..._ commençais-je.

– _Je t'ai demandé de ne pas me couper. Tu vas être ravie. Il y a un mais. Tu vas avoir du mal à la conquérir et à lui faire révéler son véritable côté au grand jour, mais votre couple sera éblouissant. _

– _Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, à la fin ?_ demandais-je, exaspérée. J_e ne comprends pas du tout où tu veux en venir._

– _Ne joue pas à ce petit jeu avec moi. Britt aussi l'a remarqué, et on est lesbiennes. On s'y connait un minimum. J'ai eu du mal à me l'avouer, moi aussi. Mais merde, t'as de la chance. Parce que je suis quasiment sur que c'est réciproque._

– _Et tu pensais que j'allais te faire confiance_ ? répliquais-je. _Que je ne sais pas reconnaitre une blague quand j'en suis victime ?_

– J_e ne te demande rien pour l'instant. Juste... Garde confiance. Et ne perds jamais espoir. Attends pour elle. Je sais qu'au final, tu l'auras._

– _Pourquoi tu voudrais faire ça pour moi ?_ demandais-je, méfiante.

– _Je te coupe tout de suite, Berry_, dit-elle d'un ton sec. _Je ne fais pas ça pour toi. Loin de là. Mais Quinn mérite le bonheur. Et je suis sûre qu'elle pourrait le trouver avec toi._ »

Son discours m'a peut-être donné espoir quelques minutes sur le coup, mais il est vraiment pas crédible, et il me met mal à l'aise. Alors, pour ne pas montrer à quel point ça me blesse qu'on puisse se moquer de ce que je ressens comme ça, je m'en vais d'un pas lourd et blasé.

Et j'attends d'être sur mon lit pour pleurer. Même si son histoire de Quinn est tout sauf crédible, Santana Lopez sait tout pour moi. Et elle va se venger, c'est sûr. Je crains le pire.

**POV Brittany : **

Santana a un plan, et je dois l'aider à le réaliser. Des fois, je n'aime pas les plans de Santana. Des fois, ils sont trop diaboliques. Parfois, elle dépasse les limites et fait trop de mal aux gens. Parfois j'ai peur qu'elle aille trop loin, que les gens soient trop malheureux. Même Rachel ne mérite pas ça. Ok, je l'ai détesté pour ce qu'elle a fait à San', mais en même temps ce n'était qu'un processus de défense.

Quand Santana a des plans, beaucoup de gens en souffrent.

Mais ce plan là était différent. C'est le meilleur côté de San' qui ressort, et j'adore ça. Il est tellement mignon...

Son plan ? Mettre Quinn et Rachel en couple.

Quand je lui ai demandé pourquoi elle y tenait, elle m'a d'abord répondu :

« _Parce que Quinn doit s'assumer. _».  
Mais elle a vite compris que ce n'était pas la bonne réponse. Alors, elle a rectifié.  
«_ Parce que Quinn a une attirance certaine pour Berry, et qu'elle ne pourra pas toujours la refouler. _». Je lui avais fais remarqué qu'il n'y avait pas que ça, et elle avait apporté une dernière version de son excuse :  
«_Parce qu'elles s'aiment toutes les deux. Ce sont des âmes-sœurs et c'est pas juste qu'elles soient l'une sans l'autre. Et que je pense que Quinn n'est pas hétéro, et qu'il faudra bien qu'elle s'en aperçoive un jour. _»

Je pense que je ne peux pas tirer mieux que ça. Elle n'allait pas me répondre qu'elle voulait répandre du bonheur autour d'elle, non plus. Dire qu'elle voulait le bien de Quinn (ce qui est totalement vrai) était déjà exceptionnel pour elle. Je sais bien qu'elle se comporte comme ça juste parce que c'est **moi**. Et ça me rend fière. Je suis celle avec qui Santana Lopez est différente. Avec laquelle elle est elle-même. J'aime cette partie d'elle plus que tout le reste.

Mon rôle dans le plan n'était pas énorme, en tout cas pour l'instant. Je devais faire une diversion, et occuper Quinn pendant qu'elle allait parler avec Rachel.

« _Santana a fait son comming-out, mais pas moi_, fis-je remarquer.

– _Tu étais avec elle. Tout le monde l'a bien compris,_ dit-elle (Un long silence s'en suit. Aucune de nous deux ne sait ou ne veux le briser.)

– _Sinon, ça avance avec Rachel ?_ demandais-je. »

Oops. Boulette. Santana m'avait pourtant bien expliqué qu'il ne fallait que je parle de Berry sous **aucun prétexte**.

La mine de Quinn se voile.

_« Mais c'est quoi votre putain de problème ?_ demande-t-elle_. Pourquoi vous m'harcelez avec elle ? Je la haïs. J'en ai marre qu'on me parle d'elle. On est entres amies, pourtant... _

– _Désolée_, marmonnais-je. _Lord T se posait des questions, c'est pour ça._ »

Sa mine se radoucit un peu. Ouf. J'ai frôlé de peu l'échec du plan de ma San'.


	11. Y'a que la vérité qui blesse

**Voici la suite de Souffre-douleur. Elle a mis plus de temps que d'habitude à sortir, mais bon, je n'avais jamais dis que je posterais régulièrement. **

**Pour ma défense, je suis en ce moment en train d'écrire une fanfiction sur Hunger Games. Enfin bref.**

* * *

**POV Rachel :**

La déclaration de Santana m'a foutu tellement mal à l'aise... C'est affreux de se dire qu'elles se sont aperçues de tout...

Je m'imagine Quinn, la haine qu'elle éprouve pour moi. Je m'imagine Finn qui s'énerve, le Lycée qui me rejette encore plus et Santana qui rigole.

Non, décidément, c'est impossible. Tout cela était un cauchemar. Je vais me réveiller. Je détesterais toujours autant Quinn. Je me prendrais des slushies tous les matins, mais ça ne serait pas un problème, parce que ma situation actuelle est bien pire.

Et je me maudis pour avoir été si peu discrète quand je l'observais.

Je déteste tout l'univers pour m'avoir rendue si faible, si détestée. Je n'ai rien fait. Pourquoi les gens se moquent-ils de moi ? Pourquoi ais-je été choisie pour être le bouc émissaire ?

Des questions que tout le monde se poserait à ma place, et qui pourtant resterons toujours sans réponse.

Les larmes roulent sur mes joues. Il m'a fallut si peu de temps pour que ma vision des choses changent... Si peu de temps pour aimer Quinn. Si peu de temps pour détruire mon petit univers.

Pas qu'avant ma vie était bien, mais qu'elle était mieux. Ou moins horrible. Comme on veut.

« _Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Rach ?_ demande mon père.

– _Rien, papa_, dis-je d'un ton cassé.

– _J'ai entendu tes sanglots, Rachel. Dis-moi donc ce qui ne va pas._

– _Je suis amoureuse d'une fille._

– _Ce n'est pas grave. _

_– Mais elle ne partage pas mes sentiments ! Elle est chrétienne ! Putain, elle ne m'aimera jamais ! »_

Je criais mon désespoir, et il me prit dans ses bras.

_« Tu sais, tout n'a pas été simple non plus avec ton père. Avant notre rencontre, j'avais aussi été éduqué dans une famille contre l'homosexualité. Mais mon cœur l'a choisi lui, et j'ai bien du l'accepter. Ça peut très bien se passer pareil pour elle. Et sinon... Il y a des tonnes d'autres personnes avec lesquelles tu pourras passer ta vie, ma puce. Des gens mieux pour toi. »_

Je ne crois pas que ça peut être la même chose pour moi et Quinn. Mais je l'écoute jusqu'au bout, surtout par respect pour son histoire. Mes pères ne me parlent pas souvent de leur rencontre.

La seule partie que je retins fut que je pouvais trouver quelqu'un d'autre.

« _Merci, papa. _

_– C'est normal que je sois là pour toi quand tu en as besoin. Je n'ai jamais eu la chance d'avoir des parents compréhensifs. _

_– Merci quand même. _

_– Par contre... Tu me feras quand même des petits enfants, hein_, dit-il d'un ton taquin.

_– Oui, bien sûr_, répondis-je. _Être gay ne l'empêche pas._ »

Il posa un bisou sur mon front et sortit de la chambre. Quelques minutes plus tard, je sombrais dans un sommeil sans rêves.

**POV Quinn :**

**« Berry. Berry. Berry. » **(Santana à Quinn)

Putain. J'en ai marre de ses SMS.

**« Ta gueule. J'en ai rien à faire de ce troll. »** (Quinn à Santana)

**« Quinn est vexée. »** (Brittany à Quinn)

**« Mais c'est quoi votre problème avec Berry ? Stop les fantasmes ! »** (Quinn à Brittany et Santana)

**« Tu t'énerves. Parce que tu as quelque chose à cacher. Y'a que la vérité qui blesse. »** (Santana à Quinn)

**« T'aime pas Britt ? »** (Quinn à Santana)

J'attends sa réponse avec un petit sourire sadique sur les lèvres. Je comptes bien retourner son stupide proverbe contre elle.

**« Ta gueule. »** (Santana à Quinn)

Elle a exactement la réaction que j'attendais.

**« Y'a que la vérité qui blesse ? »** (Quinn à Santana)

**« Non Quinn, ça c'est méchant ! »** (Brittany à Quinn)

Et voilà que Britt s'ajoute à la conversation, sans doute pour faire gagner un instant de réflexion à sa chère et tendre. Inutile.

**« Bah. Donc les mensonges blessent aussi. »** (Quinn à Santana)

**« Bon. Les mensonges blessent. Mais la vérité aussi. »** (Santana à Quinn)

Je l'imagine devants son téléphone, fâchée d'avoir dû avouer que son proverbe ne lui sera d'aucune utilité pour Berry et moi.

**« Je laisse tomber »** (Quinn à Santana)

**« Donc tu aimes Rachel ? »** (Brittany à Quinn)

**« Non. Je la déteste. Mais comment vous persuader du contraire ? »** (Quinn à Santana et Brittany)

**« Entre la haine et l'amour... Il n'y a qu'un petit pas »** (Brittany à Quinn)

Je repose mon téléphone avec rage. Elles sont tellement énervantes quand elles s'y mettent ! C'est du harcèlement, et ça me donne presque envie de porter plainte. Juste pour faire comprendre à Santana que ce n'est pas drôle. J'en ai marre qu'on me parle de Berry. J'ai l'impression qu'elle me poursuit jusqu'à dans ma vie privée. Je ne veux pas. Connaissant Santana, c'est possible qu'elle m'en parle jusqu'à la fin de mes jours.

Mais d'où leur sort cette idée ? Que j'aime Berry ? Et pourquoi veulent-elles à tout prix que je leur dise ? Berry est moche, stupide et impopulaire. Pourquoi veulent-elles que je l'aime ?

Je ne comprends rien à leur logique. Enfin... S'il y'en a une.

**POV Santana :**

Quinn est quand même assez intelligente et m'a coincé. En rajoutant Britt à l'histoire, elle m'a forcée d'avouer que le fait qu'elle s'énerve n'était pas une preuve.

Je me demande si elle se rend compte qu'elle aime Berry. Elle en est surement inconsciente. Elle doit préférer se le cacher. Tu m'étonnes. Quinn Fabray amoureuse d'une fille, d'une looseuse, d'une mal-habillée. Quinn Fabray amoureuse est déjà trop surprenant.

Je pense que Quinn et Rachel risque d'être un couple vite voué à l'échec. Il faudrait que Quinn soit vraiment amoureuse pour pouvoir sacrifier sa réputation ainsi que l'amour de ses parents pour une fille. Sans compter qu'elle pense aussi perdre sa place au paradis.

Mais si elle se rend compte qu'elle aime Berry, si elle se rend compte qu'elle n'est pas hétéro, sa l'aidera forcément pour sa vie de plus tard. Je ne serais sans doute pas toujours avec elle. Je ne pourrais pas la suivre toute sa vie et jouer les cupidons. Nous sommes au Lycée, donc je peux lui donner un coup de main. Mais quand elle sera adulte ? Pourra-t-elle s'avouer qu'elle est amoureuse de sa jolie secrétaire ? Ou va-t-elle continuer d'essayer de rester dans la norme à tout prix ? Va-t-elle utiliser d'autres garçons comme Finn, de jouer avec leurs sentiments pour oublier le fait qu'elle n'en a pas pour les garçons ? Au final, pourra-t-elle être heureuse ? Sans doute que non.

Je dois donc lui donner un coup de main. Je ne peux pas l'obliger à être heureuse avec Berry et à lui tenir la main dans les couloirs, mais je peux au moins lui faire comprendre qu'elle l'aime. Parce que c'est sûr. J'ai un gaydar qui marche très bien, et qui plus est j'ai un excellent troisième œil mexicain.

Mais je ne suis pas obligée de tout régler ce soir. Ce sera très long.

Donc, j'arrête d'y penser, et je m'allonge encore dans les bras de Brittany.

Je m'endors en quelque minute, et je fais un rêve tout rose avec des arcs-en-ciel partout.

Mais ne le dîtes à personne. Surtout pas à Quinn.

Être avec Brittany me transforme lentement mais surement en guimauve géante.


	12. BreadstiX avec Finn

**Dans ce petit chapitre, (enfin) un avancement dans la relation Faberry qui stagnait. Je ne vous spoil pas plus, mais leur relation prend vraiment un nouveau tournant. Pour ceux qui en avaient marre du déni de Quinn.**

* * *

**POV Rachel :**

Le cours du Glee Club est devenu mon préféré. Je regarde Quinn. Ses cheveux blonds, son visage adorable. J'adore la voir rire, sourire. Parce que ça produit un petit son adorable, parce que son visage est tellement parfait quand elle est heureuse !

On échange parfois de couts regards, quand par erreur elle se retourne pour parler à Finn, par exemple. Mais elle les rompt tout de suite, avec sur le visage de la gêne et de la honte.

Santana ne me parles plus d'elle. Elle fait des sous-entendus de temps en temps, mais elle n'a apparemment rien révélé à Quinn.

« _Je devais aller au Breadstix avec Kurt, entre frères, mais il a annulé. Tu ne veux pas m'accompagner ?_ »

Finn s'adresse à moi. Son ton est à la fois timide et plein d'espoir. Je pense à Quinn. Dieu, elle va être furieuse. Elle va s'énerver, me tuer et m'arracher la peau.

En même temps, je tiens peut-être la possibilité de la faire rompre avec Finn...

« _J'en serais ravie_, répondis-je avec un petit sourire séducteur. _On y va directement après les cours, ou tu viens me chercher chez moi ? _

– _Directement après les cours_, assure-t-il avec un sourire en coin. »

Quinn a apparemment tout entendu, car elle nous lance un regard plein de haine, et s'affaire à ignorer Finn jusqu'à la fin du cours. Je ne vois plus ses rires de l'heure, en tout cas. C'est presque dommage. J'aime bien quand elle rigole. On dirait un petit bébé, adorable.

À la fin du cours, cependant, elle n'a plus rien d'un adorable bébé.

Elle m'attrape par le col de mon tee-shirt, et me balance contre mon casier.

« _Qu'as-tu dis à Finn ?_ demande-t-elle avec haine

– _R-rien... Il m'a juste proposé de l'accompagner au Breadstix._ »

Elle m'agrippe sauvagement le bras, et même à travers mon pull je peux sentir la douceur de sa main. C'est tellement agréable que s'en est douloureux. Merde. Cette fille me haïs.

« _Ouh... Une scène Faberry très hot_, commente Santana (Elle se tient derrière Quinn, et abordes un petit sourire.)

– _Faberry ?_ demande Quinn, surprise.

– _Ouais. Fabray et Berry. On a mélangé vos noms de famille,_ réponds fièrement Brittany. _Ça le fait assez bien. T'en pense quoi, Quinn ? _

– _C'est stupide_, dit-elle. _Ce couple n'existe pas. Il n'existera jamais. Et Berry n'a pas intérêt à tourner encore autour de mon Finn. _

– _Wahou. Quinnie est très jalouse, pas vrai, San' ?_ demande Brittany avec un petit sourire.

– _Ouais. C'est pitoyable. Et elle essaie encore de nier qu'elle aime Berry. _

– _Arrêtez de parler de moi comme si je n'étais pas là,_ répliquais-je.

– _Bah. Pour une fois que tu la fermes, on croyait que tu étais partie_, réplique Santana.

– _Arrêtez ça, les filles. C'est bon. Laissez-moi engueuler Berry tranquille, et dégagez si c'est pour dire ça,_ dit Quinn.

– _Bonne chance, Berry,_ lance Brittany. _Quinn est très têtue pour nier ses sentiments_. »

Brittany et Santana s'en vont avec un petit sourire sur le visage. Une fois que nous sommes seules, Quinn devient un peu moins brutale.

_« Je ne comprends pas leur problème... C'est toi qui leur a parlé de moi_ ? demande-t-elle avec un regard perdu.

– _Non. Santana est venue me trouver, et m'a souhaité bonne chance pour te draguer, alors que je ne lui avais rien demandé... Elle dit que tu m'aimes._

– _Grr... Quelle conne. Bref. Je te disais quoi, déjà ?_

– _Finn..._

– _Ah oui, Finn. Bah. Vas-y. Bonne chance pour ton rendez-vous. Il m'aime moi, de toute façon._ »

Mais les mots ne semblent plus avoir la même signification. Finalement, elle part. Sans même lancer un regard de haine, ou autre. Non. Elle est juste perdue. Elle ne comprend pas ce que tente de faire Santana.

Je n'ai pas envie de l'aimer. Elle est tellement adorable, mais en même temps si méchante... Sadique. Elle me déteste. Ne suis-je pas condamnée à souffrir ? Alors, j'essaie de me raccrocher à la probalitée que Santana et Brittany disent la vérité.

J'arrête d'y penser quand Finn vient me chercher pour aller au BreadStix.

...

Nous sommes assis en face. Il me parle de banalités, sans doute dans l'espoir de me séduire.

Mais s'il savait... Je fantasme sur sa petite amie. Je le déteste pour essayer de me séduire alors qu'il peut l'avoir elle... Je le déteste pour lui faire du mal en m'invitant moi au BreadStiix. Soudain je n'en peux plus de lui et de ses paroles incessantes. Je ne tiens plus.

« _J'en ai rien à faire, Finn. Je ne t'aime pas, d'accord ? J'ai toujours cru, mais non. Je ne suis pas hétéro. J'aime une fille._

– _Vraiment ?_ me demande-t-il avec des yeux ronds. _Et qui ça ?_ »

Si j'avais réfléchis, je ne lui aurais pas balancé ce nom à la figure. Mais je n'ai pas réfléchis. J'ai juste voulu le faire taire avec ses airs de dragueur.

« _Quinn Fabray. J'aime Quinn Fabray. »_

Je n'ai pas attendu d'entendre sa réaction. Je suis partie. Et j'ai claqué la porte de ce délicieux restaurant. Je l'ai claqué de toutes mes forces. Tant qu'à choquer, autant le faire complètement.

...

Le lendemain, Finn m'attrape par l'épaule dans le couloir.

« _Pour hier..._

– _Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, ok ?_ le coupais-je. _J'ai été bien claire hier._

– _Tu aimes ma petite amie, bordel. Bien sûr qu'il faut qu'on en parle._ »

Je l'ignore superbement, et continue à marcher. Il pousse un gros soupir de répit.

« _Va bien falloir que tu lui avoues un jour_, dit-il.

– _Pourquoi ? Elle me haït ? Elle va me tuer la minute après l'avoir appris._ »

Il me foudroie du regard, et va la retrouver. Oh, mon dieu. Je n'aurais jamais dû lui dire. Santana va être ravie...

...

« _Berry... Tu m'as menti._ »

Je sens la douceur de l'haleine de Quinn parcourir mon coup. Un frisson parcoure mon corps tout entier.

« _C-comment ?_ tentais-je de répliquer. »

Elle plaque un doigt sur mes lèvres.

« _La ferme, Berry. Tu m'as menti. Mais nier ne servira à rien._ »

Je recule, et je me prends le dos dans le lavabo.

Nous sommes dans les toilettes des filles, qui sont totalement désertes. Quinn m'a suivi toute la journée pour trouver ce moment où nous serions seules.

Elle enlève son doigt de mes lèvres.

« _Finn m'a tout raconté. Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Il n'allait pas le garder pour lui... _dit-elle. »

Le stress s'empara de moi. Mon ventre ne réagissait pas, j'avais peur. Très peur. J'avais peur de sa réaction.

« _Au début, je me suis dis : 'pas possible'. Mais si. Finn était très sérieux. Et j'ai compris que Santana avait raison. _

– _T-tu ? Q-quoi ? _coupais-je

– _Fermes-là. Tu n'es pas capable de placer correctement trois mots. Mais je suis venue ici pour te dire certaines choses, et les mettre au clair, donc tu vas te taire. _»

Je ravala doucement ma salive.

« _Tu m'as toujours dégoutée, Berry. Tout ton être me dégoute. Ton gros nez, ton corps minuscule, ta voix de débile, la manière que tu as de toujours vouloir tous les solos du Club, la tête que tu fais quand tu chantes. Et le fait que tu es amoureuse de moi._

– _Hmm._

– _Mais je... Tu m'as toujours attirée, Berry. Ton gros nez adorable, ton corps minuscule qui donne envie qu'on s'en occupe. Ta voix de... Ta voix magnifique, faut l'avouer. La manière dont tu demandes toujours tous les solos du Club. La petite tête que tu fais quand tu chantes. Et, récemment, le fait que tu sois amoureuse de moi. Donc je te prie de ne pas m'en vouloir si je m'enfuis après avoir fait ça.»_

Tout tourne dans ma tête. Rien ne parait réel. A-t-elle réellement dit tout cela ? On aurait réellement dit une déclaration.

Je ne peux pas réfléchir bien longtemps, parce qu'elle pose ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Tout est doux. Ses lèvres ont un goût délicieux, et je sens son odeur, plus forte que jamais.

Je pourrais m'évanouir sur place. Mais elle romp très vite notre contact, me laisse seule, sonnée, sur le lavabo, tandis qu'elle s'enfuit dans le couloir. Elle a foutrement de la chance que l'on n'ait pas été vues. Et moi, j'ai fichtrement eu de la chance qu'elle ait eu envie de m'embrasser.


	13. Les toilettes - Une déclaration

**Le chapitre quatorze est déjà écrit, j'essaierais de vous le poster bientôt. En tout cas, voici le treize. N'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews (hey ouais, je me répète). On commence avec un petit POV Quinn, évidemment je ne pouvais pas faire autrement.**

**Bonne lecture, enjoy.**

* * *

**POV Quinn :**

J'ai détesté la sensation des lèvres de Rachel. Parce que c'était la chose la plus agréable que je n'avais jamais ressenti. À côté de ça, cette fille en boîte ne valait rien. Elle n'avait pas un dixième de la douceur, de la chaleur, du parfum de celles du troll.

Rachel Berry. La personne que je déteste le plus. Elle envahit sérieusement mon esprit.

Pourquoi ais-je été stupide ? Pourquoi ne suis pas allée dans ces toilettes avec un slushies pour lui faire payer l'espoir qu'elle me donnait ? Je ne voulais pas croire Santana, je ne voulais pas me croire moi-même, et il m'a fallu un peu de temps pour m'accepter. Mais je ne voulais pas... L'embrasser a été la pire de mes erreurs.

Comment rentrer dans le placard, maintenant ? Je ne peux pas. Parce que je ne peux pas oublier le goût des lèvres de Berry. Je ne les oublierais jamais, et, franchement, la partie la plus faible de mon être meurt déjà d'envie de les retrouver.

Je la déteste, oui. Mais je me déteste aussi. Je me déteste pour l'avoir regardée pendant les cours, avoir pensé à elle sans me l'avouer. Toutes mes pensées « déplacées », je les ais rangées au fond de mon esprit. Je les ais refoulées. J'ai lutté contre moi-même. Et j'ai échoué. Je n'ai pas réussi. J'ai avoué à Berry ce que je ressentais, et wahou. C'était plus dur que je le pensais. Elle a tiré une de ces têtes quand je lui ais dis ça...

Soudain, mon cœur se serre. Je ne suis **pas** amoureuse de Berry. J'ai une idée très maligne pour le prouver. Ouais, voilà. Il faut déjà que je m'en persuade moi-même avant de la persuader elle. Je ne suis pas amoureuse de Rachel. Rachel. Son prénom dans ma tête sonne comme une douce mélodie. Mais il n'y a pas sa place. Berry. Berry. Berry. Son nom de famille. Une appellation méprisante. C'est ça qu'il me faut. Ça sonnerait presque comme une insulte.

« T'as déconné. » Santana.

Je n'ose pas la regarder dans les yeux.

Je ne sais pas comment elle l'a apprit, mais rien n'est impossible. C'est Santana. Elle est capable de mettre en place un réseau d'espionnage pour nous poursuivre, moi et Rachel. Elle est capable de payer un détective privé pour tout apprendre sur nous. Ou alors, elle est capable de retrouver une Rachel Berry en état de choc, et de lui soutirer des informations.

« _Comment tu le sais ?_ demandais-je.

– _Elle me l'a dit._

– _Elle n'a pas intérêt à le dire à quelqu'un d'autre. C'était une erreur. C'était pour me tester, parce qu'après tout j'étais bourrée, à la soirée. Mais j'ai détesté._ »

Santana bouge lentement la tête en signe de négation. Je ne suis surement pas crédible. Après tout, elle est capable de voir mes sentiments mieux que moi même. Elle a son « troisième œil mexicain ».

« _T'as aimé. Je le sais, parce que tu souris comme une débile depuis tout à l'heure_.

– _C'était une ruse. Un piège machiavélique, pour..._

– _La ferme. Tu peux vouloir conserver ta réputation, mais tu ne me la f'ras pas à moi. Je ne te crois pas le moins du monde._

– _Je ne l'aime pas, ok ?_

– _C'est dur, Quinn. Je le sais, je suis passée par là. Je ne voulais pas l'avouer. Ni à moi-même, encore moins aux autres._

– _C'était pas ta pire ennemie_, répliquais-je avec un sanglot. _C'était pas une fille que tu as haïe toute ta vie jusqu'à maintenant. Ce n'était pas une looseuse du Lycée. C'était Britt. Une fille fabuleuse, que tout le monde adore et respecte._

– _Ce n'est pas ta pire ennemie, c'est la fille que tu aimes, maintenant. C'est une fille fabuleuse, elle aussi, même si elle m'a fait des trucs pas cools par moments. Et tu vas bien forcer les gens à la respecter._

– C_'est pas si simple..._

– _Je sais bien, Quinn. Mais c'est pas non plus si compliqué. Une fois que tu te seras acceptée, tu auras fais la plus grande part du travail._

– _Merci. Merci de tout cœur._

– _De rien. C'est ça le rôle d'une amie._

– _Comment va Berry ?_

– _C'est la première chose que t'aurais dû demander_, rétorqua Santana avec un petit sourire. _Menfin. Elle va plutôt bien. Tu vois, elle a adoré ton baiser._ »

Santana s'en va avec un petit sourire. Mais je souris sans doute plus qu'elle.

Je ne sais pas exactement depuis quand j'aime Rachel, mais c'est quand on nous harcèle avec quelqu'un qu'on se rend compte de tout ce qu'il y avait dans notre cœur. C'était l'élément déclencheur dans mon esprit.

**POV Rachel :**

J'étais restée dans les toilettes quelque temps, sonnée. Puis Santana était passée, et m'avait aperçue, assise sur le lavabo.

« _Tu-fous-quoi-Berry ? _avait-elle demandé d'une traite.

– _Q-Quinn, _murmurais-je.

– _Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait ? _demanda Santana avec un soupire.

– _Elle... _(Je souris en songeant au baiser, le goût de ses lèvres toujours sur les miennes). _Elle m'a embrassé. Puis elle s'est barrée. Comme ça. Sans se retourner. En courant. _

– _Et qu'à-t-elle dit avant ? _

– _Que je la dégoutais... Elle a cité plusieurs raisons... Puis... Que je l'attirais terriblement. Pour les mêmes raisons. Elle les a encore citées. Mais avec un ton plus doux. Puis elle a dit qu'elle voulait m'embrasser, et qu'il faudrait que je la pardonne, parce qu'elle allait m'abandonner... _

– _Tu sais quoi, Berry ? Prépare un bon solo à lui chanter pour le Glee Club. Je vais aller lui parler_.

– _Merci, Santana_.

– _De rien. Je suis bien obligée. Brittany aime beaucoup votre couple, tu sais... _

– _C'est pas la vraie raison_, répliquais-je.

– _Certes. Mais ça, jamais je ne l'avouerais. _

– _Désolée de t'avoir détestée et menacée. Désolé d'avoir profité de ton seul instant de faiblesse pour tenter de me défendre, _lui lançais-je soudain.

– _Désolée. Pour les slushies, les insultes, les menaces, les coups... Désolé pour toute la méchanceté dont j'ai fait preuve. Je suis sûre que si tu parlais moins, on pourrait être... Camarades de classe ? Ou même amies _?»

Mais elle n'attendit pas ma réponse. Et elle partit.

Oui, c'était une journée étrange.

**POV Santana : **

Mettre Quinn et gros-nez ensemble est un grand défi. Entre Berry qui avait peur d'aller avouer ses sentiments (heureusement le baleineau l'a fait pour elle), et Quinnie qui ne s'acceptera jamais complètement, et qui est terrifiée du regard des autres, c'était même une mission impossible.

Oh, ce n'est pas fini. Je sais que j'ai encore de grands défis à relever avant de les voir se tenir la main dans le couloir, danser un slow au bal, ou s'embrasser au fond d'une salle de classe.

Pourtant, c'est encourageant. Quinn a _embrassé_ Rachel. C'est un exploit pour elle. Et qui plus est, elle a surement adoré. Autant que Berry elle-même.

J'avoue que lancer des slushies sur Berry et voir son visage ruisseler de jus restera quelque chose que j'ai adoré. Même si c'est surement fini, c'était des bons moments. Enfin bon, je me trouverais bien quelqu'un d'autre, après tout.

Berry mérite le bonheur, et autant que ce soit avec Quinnie, puisqu'elles sont amoureuses. Logique.

« _Alors ? Des progrès pour Faberry ?_ me demande Britt avec un petit sourire.

– _Ouais._

– _Quinn a enfin avoué ce qu'elle ressentait à Rachel ?_ interroge-t-elle, toute excitée.

– _Mieux que ça._

– _Mieux ?_ demande Britt-Britt avec un adorable sourire.

– _Elle l'a embrassé._

– _Non... Pas possible ? Déjà ?_ dit-elle à la limite de l'euphorie.

– _Il était temps_, grognais-je. _Depuis le temps qu'on s'en est rendu compte ! Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'on ait du attendre aussi longtemps._

– _Pense un peu à Rachel ! L'attente a du être encore plus dur pour elle._

– _Allez. On s'en occupera demain. Et si on faisait des choses plus intéressantes ?_ proposais-je.

– _Comme quoi ?_ rétorque-t-elle innocemment.

– _Comme ça_ ».

Et j'embrassais ses lèvres. Je sentis son rire contre ma bouche, son souffle doux et chaud, puis elle me rendit mon baiser. Et nous nous embrassâmes longtemps.


	14. I kissed a girl - la Fiertée

**Merci pour vos reviews, je suis contente que mes récents chapitres vous aient réveillés ;). J'ai répondu à certains d'entre vous, je n'ai pas pu le faire pour tout le monde, car, vous vous en êtes surement aperçus, je suis en pleine période d'inspiration. Mais ne vous inquiètez pas, je les ais tous lu, et ils m'ont tous fait très plaisir.**

**Je suis très fière et très heureuse que ma fanfic vous plaise. Si je peux vous distraire, tant mieux ! N'hésitez pas à laisser, des reviews, je vais essayer de ne plus faire mon auteur indigne, et je vais répondre à tout le monde.**

**_PS :_**** Si vous trouvez que les choses vont trop vites entre Quinn et Rachel, dîtes-le-moi, et ne vous inquiétez pas, tout ne sera pas aussi simple...**

* * *

**POV Quinn :**

« _Félicitations, Quinnie !_ »

Brittany. Bien sûr, Santana lui a tout raconté. Ça ne m'étonne même pas.

« _Pas de quoi me féliciter. J'ai juste voulu tester, et... _

– _Oh, arrête un peu,_ lâche Santana derrière nous. _Je ne t'ai pas cru, et Britt ne te croiras pas non plus._

– _Tu dois rompre avec Finn_, dit Brittany.

– _Non. C'est mon petit ami. Je vais être reine de la promo avec lui._ »

Brittany et Santana poussent un soupir d'une même voix.

« _T'es qu'une fille stupide et irrécupérable. Je ne sais pas ce que Berry te trouve_, dit Santana.

– _La ferme_, répondis-je. _Ne parle pas de ça, parce que..._ »

Elles poussent des petits gloussements. Bien sûr, elles ont réussi à me mettre en colère. Et bien sûr, elles sont fières d'elles.

Quand Rachel passe derrière nous avec une mine gênée que je trouve adorable **(pas la peine de vous foutre de ma gueule, je ne fangirl pas**), je baisse timidement les yeux, et Santana rit de plus belle.

...

Le cours du Glee Club est un véritable enfer. Je sens le regard de Rachel contre ma nuque, mais je n'ose pas y répondre. Parce que j'ai peur de l'aimer, j'ai peur que tout le monde le sache. J'ai peur qu'elle se mette cette idée dans la tête, et qu'elle finisse déçue parce que je ne peux simplement pas marcher dans les couloirs en lui tenant la main, me marier avec elle ou avoir des gosses.

Finalement, j'ose me retourner. Rien de bien romantique, cependant. Je lui lance un sec :

« _Tu me veux quoi ? »._

Elle roule des yeux gênés.

« _Monsieur Schuester... J'aimerais chanter un solo..._ dit-elle.

_– Bah tiens. Pour changer_, ironisais-je (Elle devient toute rouge à ma remarque).

– _Cette fois-ci, c'est différent. J'aimerais faire mon coming-out_, avoue-t-elle. »

Oh non, stupide Berry, stupide Rachel, stupide adorable fille.

Grand silence pesant.

« _Bah. On se sent moins seules, pas vrai San' ? _lance Britt. »

Elle a au moins le mérite de détendre l'atmosphère.

Quand je reconnais la chanson de Rachel, mon coeur se fige. Le sang ne coule plus dans mes veines...

« _Elle n'a pas osé... _chuchote Santana.

– _Apparement si... _»

On entend sa douce voix sur la mélodie.

**I kissed a girl, I like this. I like this...**

Quand la chanson fini, je suis rouge comme une pivoine. Elle me lance un petit regard en coin, mais je n'ai pas le courage d'y répondre. J'ai envie de me cacher pour toujours.

«_ Je tiens à préciser que Quinn ne partage pas les sentiments de Rachel_, lance Finn. _Nous sommes encore ensemble, et très heureux. _

– _Bah bien sûr, cachalot, _réplique Santana.

– _La ferme, San'. Finn n'est pas gros. Et il dit la vérité_, répondis-je. »

Mes paroles me brûlèrent la gorge. Je détestais ça. Presque autant que je détestais la manière dont j'aimais Rachel.

Nous sommes heureux. Quelle injustice de déballer ce mensonge ! Je serais bien plus heureuse dans les bras de cette stupide brune, si j'en avais le courage. Si j'étais une fille comme Santana, et pas une dégonflée. Santana a tout pour elle. Du caractère, du courage, et la beauté physique.

Je devine que mon intervention était très mal placée, vu les regards presque haineux que me lance Santana, et la déception perceptible dans les yeux de Brittany.

« _Moi, je pense que Faberry est réel_, dit la petite blonde.

_– Faberry ?_ rétorques Finn. _C'est quoi ces conneries ?_

– C'est le couple de Fabgay et Berry, expliques Santana.

– _Elles sont pas en couple, merde_, dit mon petit ami. _C'est moi et Quinn, le couple ici._

– _Et bien moi, je pense que..._ commence Britt

– _Arrête avec tes conneries_, répliques Finn.

– _Oh ! Tu parles différemment à ma petite amie_, s'offusque Santana. _Encore un mot de travers envers elle, et je te fais bouffer Faberry l'une après l'autre._ »

Finn s'en va en claquant la porte de toutes ses forces, laissant un Club abassourdi.

Ma lâcheté naturelle me pousse à le poursuivre dans le couloir, plutôt qu'à affronter le regard de Rachel. J'ai le temps d'entendre Santana dire : « _Quelle conne, cette Fabgay._ »

Quand je rattrape Finn dans le couloir, je n'ai pas le droit à un câlin de sa part. Il me donne une grande baffe dans la figure.

Le choc du coup me fait perdre une seconde mes esprits, puis je m'enfuis en courant, et je rejoins le Glee Club.

**POV Rachel :**

Quinn rentre dans la salle quelques minutes après l'avoir quitté. Seule différence : elle a les larmes aux yeux, et elle a un air choqué sur le visage.

« _Que se passe-t-il_, demande Monsieur Schuester (Il n'a apparemment pas tout compris aux récents événements). _Quinn, il y a problème avec Finn ?_

– _Oui. Il... Il m'a gifflé. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Je me suis enfuie._ »

Une vague de haine immense prend possession de mon corps, et je serre les poings en me mordant l'intérieur des joues. Je ne peux pas me mettre dans cet état de haine maintenant. Déjà, ça ne ferait pas plaisir, à Quinn, ensuite je me donnerais un air stupide.

« _On va se venger_, réplique Santana avec de la fureur sur le visage.

– _Est-ce que... Tu pense que c'est ma faute ?_ demandais-je sans m'adresser à quelqu'un en particulier.

– _Il n'est pas content à cause du couple Faberry,_ devine Brittany.

_– Nous ne sommes pas en couple_, s'énerve Quinn. _J'aime Finn. Je l'ai poursuivi dans le couloir parce que je l'aime. _

– _C'est faux_, crache Santana. _Tu devras t'y habituer vite fais_.

– _Hey. Calmez-vous, les filles_, interromps monsieur Schuester. _Nous ne sommes pas là pour nous disputer. Rachel, Quinn... Je crois que vous devriez parler à Finn. _

– _Je les accompagne_, annonce immédiatement Puck. _Je les protégerais._

– _Merci, Puckerman_, dit Quinn avec un petit sourire. »

Son petit sourire. Je pourrais littéralement fondre devant. J'ai envie de la prendre dans mes bras, de poser mes lèvres sur sa joue, ou encore mieux : de continuer notre baiser d'hier. Sauf que je sais que c'est impossible.

Alors je me lève en silence, et je suis Puck et Quinn, qui partent à la recherche de Finn.

...

« _Finn, je t'en prie... Écoute-moi, d'accord ?_ supplie Quinn. (Puck avait dit à Finn de nous écouter, puis Quinn lui avait fait signe de partir.)

– _Je suis désolé pour la giffle, si ça peut te consoler. Mais voir Rach chanter pour toi, chanter une chanson qui parle d'un baiser, ça... M'a mit hors de moi. Je n'ai pas envie que tout le monde pense que vous vous aimez._

– _On ne s'aime pas, Finn_, assure Quinn. (Elle lance un petit regard triste en ma direction, puis se retourne vers lui). _Je ne l'aime pas, en tout cas. Je ne l'aimerais jamais. Je veux dire... C'est Berry, quoi. Le troll, le nain, le..._

– _C'est bon_, la coupais-je d'une voix irritée. _On a comprit. Pas la peine d'en rajouter non plus_.

– _T'es qui pour me dire ça ? Par ta faute, j'ai faillit rompre avec mon copain. _

– _J't'ai pas forcée, Quinn. Je ne t'ai pas obligée à m'embrasser_.

– _R-Rachel ? Tu ne mens pas, hein ?_ demande Finn, choqué.

– _Je ne mens jamais._ »

Il prend quelques instants pour comprendre la situation, puis lance enfin :

« _On est plus ensemble, Quinn. On ne sera plus jamais ensemble. Profite bien de Rachel et de ses lèvres, amuse-toi bien._ »

Et il s'en va, accompagné de gémissements de souffrance de Quinn.

**POV Quinn : **

Longue descente aux enfers. Tout est de sa faute. Berry. Je ne l'ai jamais autant haïs. Elle a déjà prit mon cœur, ma pureté, ma fierté. Pourquoi faut-elle aussi qu'elle me fasse perdre mon petit-ami, et par conséquent une partie de ma popularité.

Soudain ma haine envers elle est si forte et si destructrice que je veux sauter sur elle. Pour l'égorger, cette fois-ci. Pas pour l'embrasser.

« _T'es fière de toi, Berry ?_ demandais-je avec mon ton de mépris habituel, tout en m'efforçant d'accentuer sur son nom.

– _Je n'ai rien fait, moi. __**Tu**__ m'as embrassé. __**Tu**__ m'as donné des faux espoirs. __**Tu**__ as trompé Finn. Tout est __**ta**__ faute. __**Tu**__ assumes._ »

Ses paroles sont entièrement vraies, mais plutôt mourir que l'admettre.

« _La ferme. __**Tu**__ as gâché ma vie. __**Tu**__ as empiété sur mon espace vital. __**Tu**__ as réussi à m'attirer envers et contre-tous. __**Tu**__ m'as rendue amoureuse. Tu m'as... Tu m'as... Je... __**Tu**__ as tout gâché. __**Tu **__as détruit tout ce que j'avais construit. _

– _Dans ce cas je m'en vais. Je ne gâcherais plus ta vie,_ lance-t-elle. _Je ne te parle plus. Je t'ignore. Je t'oublie. Je me trouve quelqu'un de mieux. Je mérite quelqu'un de mieux, tu sais ?_ »

Mon cœur se serre. Je suis bloquée. Je ne peux pas la laisser partir, mais je ne peux pas la supplier de rester.

« _Comment te faire changer d'avis, Berry ?_ demandais-je avec un petit sourire. _Comment t'ordonner de rester sans perdre toute ma fierté. _

– _Tu ne peux pas. C'est ta fierté ou moi._

_– Je ne te veux pas, Berry. Je choisis ma fierté. _

– _Bien,_ dit-elle avec une pointe de déception. _C'est d'accord. Je m'en vais..._ »

Et elle tourne les talons. Je la maudis encore plus que je me maudis moi-même. Mais il n'est pas question qu'elle me fasse perdre ma fierté et ramper devants elle. Je ne l'aime pas depuis suffisamment de temps. Ma fierté est l'une des choses les plus importantes, après ma réputation et juste avant mes sentiments.

...

Sauf que ma fierté ne chante pas avec une adorable petite voix. Ma fierté ne me regarde pas toute la journée avec les yeux d'une fille amoureuse. Ma fierté n'est pas totalement magnifique. Ma fierté n'a pas de lèvres chaudes et douces auxquelles je peux penser, desquelles je me rappelle toujours, auxquelles je pense d'ailleurs toute la journée.

Alors pourquoi j'ai choisi ma fierté ? Elle ne compensera jamais la perte de Rachel. Elle ne sera jamais tout ce que Rachel représente. Elle ne sera jamais tout. Je ne peux pas me débrouiller avec elle.

Quelle stupidité ! Je pourrais tout simplement devenir la petite amie de Rachel, passer du temps avec elle, et l'aimer en tranquillité.

Mais ça fait une semaine qu'on ne s'est pas parlé. Elle n'est pas retournée au Glee Club, sauf pour annoncer qu'elle n'y serait plus jusqu'à ce que je le quitte.

Elle me manquait ? Bien sûr.

« _Bon. Il va falloir que tu reparles à Berry. Tu peux pas dépérir comme ça_, me lança Santana.

– _T'as un plan, pour changer ?_ devinais-je avec sarcasme.

– _Ouais. Un super plan. Écoutes ça... »_


	15. Ne brûlons pas les étapes

**Voilà déjà le Chapitre Quinze. **

**Je suis en avance, je sais, mais j'ai déjà écrit le Chapitre 18, donc je me permets de vous poster ce chapitre rapidement. Vous allez voir, je ne suis pas si sadique que ça (du moins pas dans ce chapitre). **

**La fiction prend un peu un nouveau tournant, depuis quelques chapitres, et j'espère que vous aimez toujours autant. N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, je sais que je le dis souvent mais on ne le dit jamais trop. Vos reviews sont mon seul salaire.**

**En tout cas, trêve de longs discours, j'espère que ce petit chapitre vous plaira, mais normalement il n'y a pas de raisons que ce ne soit pas le cas. Allez, je vous laisse, je pars écrire mon chapitre dix-neuf ;)**

* * *

**POV Rachel :**

Quinn avait choisi sa fierté, et je l'avais laissé seule. Si j'avais pensé à elle toute la semaine ? Bien sûr. Si j'avais envie de retourner au Glee Club ? Bien sûr. Si je devais me faire violence pour ne pas l'observer toute la journée ? Bien sûr. L'ignorer était un travail à temps plein, qui me demandait toute mon énergie. Je n'avais plus aucun moment à accorder aux autres.

Santana avait tenté de venir me parler trois fois. Je l'avais repoussé chaque fois, mais Brittany avait pris la relève. Tous les jours, j'avais du subir des moments incessants de conversation avec Brittany, qui faisait ses monologues en me racontant à quel point Quinn était triste.

Je ne voulais pas gâcher sa vie. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle soit triste, qu'elle perde ses amis, sa réputation et tout ce qu'elle aime. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle me parle encore si c'était pour me manifester sa haine, et je ne voulais pas de son amour s'il était secret.

Je la voulais entièrement ou pas du tout.

Bon, j'étais moins déterminée que je le faisais croire. Quand j'entendais sa voix, ou simplement qu'on parlait d'elle pas loin, mon sang se glaçait dans mes veines.

«_ Rachel... S'il te plait, revient au Glee Club. Santana fait sa chef, elle réclame trop de solos... »_

Kurt. Lui aussi voulait énormément mon retour.

« _Je ne peux pas, d'accord ? Je ne veux plus voir Quinn. Je ne veux plus entendre parler de Quinn, je... _

– _Alors, il faut qu'on la fasse partir. Qu'on la vire. Je ne sais pas, mais je veux que tu reviennes, Rach'. _

– ._.._ _Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Si elle s'en va, je reviendrais. C'est tout. _»

Quel affreux chantage. Je me sens tellement cruelle de réclamer de Quinn s'en aille pour venir ! Elle a sa place au Glee Club. Je n'ai pas le droit de monter les gens contre elle. Je n'ai pas le droit...

« _Je... Non. Je retire ce que j'ai dis. _

– _Quoi ?_ demande Kurt, étonné.

– _Je ne changerais pas d'avis. Je m'en vais... Et même si Quinn fait pareil, je ne reviendrais pas_. »

Je gâche mon talent, je le sais bien. Mais est-ce que c'est pour la mauvaise cause ? Je ne peux simplement pas rester au Glee Club avec Quinn, et qui suis-je pour la faire virer ? Je n'aurais jamais dû ressentir tout ça pour elle. C'est ma faute, il faut que j'assume maintenant les conséquences.

...

Cours d'Espagnol, papier qui vole sur ma table. Coeur qui bat à cent à l'heure. Serais, de près ou de loin, en rapport avec Quinn. Je n'ose pas déplier le bout de papier.

« Tu comptes l'observer pendant des heures ? me demande Santana. Allez, lis-le, dépêche-toi ! »

Mon cœur se met à battre à cent à l'heure, des frissons me parcourent. C'est donc Santana. Je me doutais bien qu'elle ne renoncerait jamais à jouer les cupidons.

**_Pourrais-tu me laisser une seconde fois le choix entre toi et ma fierté ? – Q._**

Santana me lance un regard interrogatif en voyant que j'avais lu le mot.

Je n'entends aucun son, mais ses lèvres dessinent le mot : « Alors ? ».

Je pèse le pour et le contre. Pour : Quinn va changer d'avis. J'aime Quinn. Quinn m'aime. J'aime Quinn. Quinn va peut-être me choisir, et ne pas choisir sa fierté ! Contre : Rien du tout, à première vue.

Je griffonne ma réponse sur un petit papier, et l'envoie en direction de Quinn.

**_Cette après-midi. 16h. Toilette des filles. Je te poserais la question comme s'il ne s'était jamais rien passé. – R. _**

Quinn lit le bout de papier, et, pour la première fois cette semaine, je croise son regard. Elle me lance un petit sourire séducteur, qui me fait immédiatement rougir. Je ne me rends pas compte de la chance que j'ai. Une fille aussi adorable, magnifique, adorable et magnifique m'aime. Bon, elle ne sait pas trop le montrer, et est assez maladroite, mais ça fait partie de son charme.

...

La journée est passée tellement lentement, tout a été tellement inintéressant ! Toutes mes pensées étaient centrées sur les toilettes, sur ce qui pouvait s'y passer.

Quand le moment d'y aller arriva, je me précipitai là-bas en courant. Moi qui étais en avance sur l'heure, je trouvai une Quinn qui était déjà là depuis une dizaine de minutes.

« _Ah. Tu es là. _

– _Tu es en avance_, remarquais-je d'un ton froid.

– _Effectivement_, dit-elle avec un petit sourire timide. _Je voulais te voir. J'avais hâte de réparer mon erreur. _

– _Mes conditions n'ont pas changées, et tu le sais_, lui dis-je.

– _Oui. Je le sais. Mais si je te choisis... J'ai aussi ma condition_.

– _Laquelle_, demandais-je en un soupir.

– _Et bien... Si je te choisis, ce n'est pas pour que tu m'abandonnes. Je veux que tu restes toujours à mes côtés. Tu jures ? _

– _Bien sûr_, répondis-je. _Je ne comptais pas t'abandonner_. »

Elle me lance un petit sourire triste.

« _Dans ce cas, demande-le-moi_, dit-elle.

– _Te demander quoi ?_

– _Dis-moi. La question. Tu l'as fais il y a une semaine. Refais-le._ »

Je plonge mon regard dans le sien, mes yeux descendent sur ses lèvres. Je meurs d'envie de l'embrasser.

« _Je t'ai dis_ **: ****_Tu ne peux pas. C'est ta fierté ou moi._**

– _Je te choisis, Berry. Non. Pas comme ça... Je te choisis, Rachel. Je te choisis parce que je t'aime. Je..._ »

Comme si elle devinait le centre de mes envies, Quinn pose ses lèvres sur les miennes.

« _Je t'aime aussi, Quinn. J'aime tout ce que tu représente. J'aime la haine que tu éprouve pour moi, parce que tu es tellement mignonne quand tu t'énerves ! Et j'aime aussi la haine que j'éprouve moi-même pour toi, parce que ça me prouve que je pense à toi toute la journée, que... Tu m'obsèdes. Je... _»

Elle plaque un doigt sur ma bouche.

« _J'avais oublié_, dit-elle. _J'avais oublié à quel point ton adorable voix était envahissante_. »

Elle a un petit rire doux et adorable, qui me donne envie de lui prendre un autre baiser.

« _Pas ici, Rach'. Et pas maintenant. Je te promets que je ferais mon coming-out cette semaine, ok ? _

– _Ok, ça me convient_, répondis-je. »

Comment cela aurait-il pu ne pas me convenir ?

**POV Quinn :**

Santana avait raison. La seule manière pour reconquérir Rachel, c'était de tout annuler. De revenir sur ma décision. Ma fierté... N'existait plus. Je l'avais sacrifiée, je l'avais échangé contre Rachel. Contre son adorable visage, contre tout ce que j'aime chez elle.

« _Alors ?_ »

Santana. Petit sourire.

« _Alors quoi ?_ demandais-je innocemment.

– _Qu'as dis Berry ?_ insiste San'.

– _Elle a dit... Elle m'a reposé son stupide ultimatum. Et je l'ai choisie elle, cette fois-ci. _

_– Et ? _

– _On s'est embrassées._

– _Et ?_

– _C'était aussi bien que la première fois._ »

Santana me prend dans ses bras.

« _Félicitations_, Quinnie.

– _Depuis le temps que je le veux... Sans me l'avouer, sans ne l'avouer à personne. _

– _Je l'ai toujours su. On s'en est rendu compte dès le début, avec Britt. _

– _Et tu as fais de ton mieux pour nous caser ensemble_, la remerciais-je. _Tu as fini ton travail, Cupidon. _

– _Cupidon n'a jamais fini. Mais il veut bien prendre des vacances. Si y'a le moindre problème, tu me le dis. _

– _Oui. Tes conseils m'ont tiré d'affaire tellement de fois... _

– _Tu sais ce que j'aimerais ? _demande-t-elle

– _Non. _

– _Lancer un slushies sur Berry. Une dernière fois. _

– _T'as pas intérêt_, la prévins-je (Elle éclata de rire).

– _T'inquiète. Je ne comptais pas le faire. Juste une envie, comme ça. _

– _Je te comprends. Mais y'a pleins d'autres gens à bombarder de sluhies. _

– _Océane n'a qu'à bien se tenir_, lance gaiement Santana.

– _Et, San'. _

_– Oui ? _

– _Je t'aime. Tu le sais ?_

_– Moi aussi. T'es ma meilleure amie_.»

On se prend dans les bras, et on s'enlace.

...

C'est fou comme en quelques semaines, ma vision du monde a pu changer. Il y a quelques temps, j'étais en train d'haïr Berry, de la bombarder de sluhies pour détruire tous les sentiments contradictoires qui se battaient silencieusement en moi. Et maintenant, elle est plus ou moins ma petite amie.

Fin des cours. Elle attend que nous soyons sorties du Lycée, et à l'abris des regards pour me prend la main, et je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne chose. Une partie de moi a envie de crier à tous ces gens mon amour pour cette fille.

« _Je vais te présenter à mes papas_, dit-elle. »

Une boule immense se forme dans mon ventre.

« _D-Déjà ?_

– _Je leur ai déjà parlé de toi, Quinn_, avoue-t-elle.

– _Ah bon ?_ demandais-je, étonnée. _Ils savent déjà que tu es..._

– _Oui, ils savent. Et ils n'avaient aucune raisons de mal le prendre_.

– _T'as de la chance. Mes parents chrétiens me foutront à la porte dès qu'ils l'apprendront._

– _Je serais là pour toi_, me garantit-elle. _Je serais là, si quelqu'un te fais du mal_. »

Je voudrais lui dire merci, mais les mots ne sortent pas. Je pose donc simplement mes lèvres dans le creux de son cou. Elle souris, tremble parce que je la chatouille, et éclate de rire finalement quand ma langue se problème sur son cou.

« _Je t'aime aussi_, dit-elle. »

Je lui fais un petit sourire innocent, et l'accompagne dans la voiture. Il suffirait que quelqu'un me voie avec elle, et ma réputation durement construite disparaitrait. Quoique. Je pourrais toujours mentir et dire qu'on devait réviser pour le Glee Club.

Sauf que je n'ai pas envie de mentir. Si quelqu'un nous voie ensemble, tant pis. C'est ma petite amie. Je n'ai pas à avoir honte d'elle.

Elle conduit jusqu'à chez elle, tandis que je pose ma main sur sa cuisse.

_« Tu me déconcentres, Quinn. _

– _Désolé, Rachel_, dis-je avec une voix d'enfant. »

Nous arrivons. Elle sort de la voiture, me prend par la main. Elle m'emmène vers sa maison.

Elle est quelquonque, ni trop grand ni trop petite, mais imaginer Rachel y vivre chaque jour m'émerveille sérieusement. Suis-je en train de devenir folle ? C'est réellement ça, l'amour ? La chose que je ne ressentais pas pour Finn, mais que je prétendais... Et Finn ? Ressentait-il tout cela, quand il était avec moi ? Ou alors, préférait-il Rachel ? Il la draguait parfois, c'était sûr. Donc ?

**Ma petite amie sonne à la porte**. Ma petite amie. Ces mots sonnent étrangement dans ma tête. J'ai soudain envie de m'enfuir à toutes jambes

Deux hommes viennent ouvrir.

« _Bonjour, ché... Euh, pardon. Rachel, tu as emmenée une amie à toi ?_

– _Non,_ répondis-je. J_e suis Quinn Fabray. La... Petite-copine de votre fille_.

– _Ravi de te rencontrer, Quinn. Vous voulez entrer ?_ demande-t-il.

– _Oui. Elle... Reste dormir à la maison_, dit Rachel. »

Il ne me semble pas qu'elle m'ait demandé une quelconque permission, mais j'ai très envie de rester avec elle, alors pourquoi pas ?

« _Bien. Mais essayez de... dormir, d'accord ? _dit son père

– _Je suis Présidente du Club d'Abstinence_, lâchais-je, gênée. _Il n'y a pas trop de risques... _»

Rachel éclate de rire, et elle me conduit à l'intérieur, me fait visiter.

Elle me prend par la main, m'amène en haut.

Elle me conduit vers sa chambre.

On entre, elle me montre son lit, me fait signe de m'asseoir.

« _Tout va trop vite, Rach, je..._

– _Je sais bien. Mais j'ai peur. Peur que tout soit faux, peur que tu m'abandonnes._

- _Alors tu m'emmènes chez toi pour qu'on dorme ensemble ?_

– _Si tu veux, je mettrais un matelas._

– _C'est pas la question, Rach'. J'ai très envie de rester avec toi, moi aussi. Mais pas besoin de brûler les étapes !_

– _Et si tu changeais d'avis ? Je ne pourrais pas le supporter. Si tu t'attaches suffisament, peut-être que tu ne me laisseras jamais tomber..._

– _Je t'ai choisi, Rachel. Je ne te laisserais pas tomber, maintenant._

– _Je sais. Mais, et si tu changeais d'avis ? Et si tu décidais que ta fierté est plus importante._

– _Je ne le ferais pas._

– _Et si je n'avais pas entièrement confiance en toi ? _

– _Je te comprendrais._

– _Alors tu comprendras que... _

– _Non. J'ai envie de rencontrer tes parents et de venir dormir chez toi, mais pas au bout d'une semaine._

–_ Et moi..._

– _Je te détestais, Rachel. Je te méprisais. Je te menais la vie dure. Mais je t'aime. Je ne vais pas t'abandonner, parce que je ne suis pas juste la capitaine des cheerladers, maintenant. Je suis ta petite-amie, et je t'aime. _

– _Je t'aime aussi._

– _Alors ne brûlons pas les étapes. _

– _On fait quoi, du coup ?_

_– Toi_ _? Tu dis à tes pères que je ne dors pas chez toi. Moi, je t'invite au BreadStix_. »

Elle me fit un petit sourire, et descend les escaliers pour parler à ses pères.


	16. 4 au BreadstiX

**Voilà la suite de souffre-douleur. J'espère que ça vous plait toujours autant. Et vous comprendrez à la fin du chapitre que l'histoire va connaitre un nouveau rebondissement, qui ne plaira pas forcément à tout le monde :).**

* * *

**POV Rachel :**

Quand j'explique la situation à mes pères, ils m'expriment leur soutient.

« _On se disait, aussi_, commence Leroy. _Tu ne peux pas l'inviter à la maison si vous ne sortez ensemble que depuis quelques jours._

– _Je sais. J'avais peur de la perdre._

– _Et elle t'a rassuré. C'est très bien. Tu vas être heureuse avec elle._ »

J'ai hoché la tête.

Puis Quinn a descendu les escaliers. Elle était magnifique, comme toujours. Elle avait une sorte d'étincelle dans les yeux, de bonheur, dont j'étais surement la source.

« _J'emmène votre fille au restaurant_, dit-elle à mes pères.

– _Merci beaucoup,_ _Quinn._

– _Tu es une vraie gentlewoman_, lançais-je avec un petit sourire.

– _Hum. La prochaine fois, c'est toi qui m'invite_, rétorqua-t-elle avec une petite moue.

– _Je n'ai pas autant d'argent que toi_, dis-je.

_– Tu_ _n'es pas obligé de m'emmener au Breadstix. Si c'est avec toi, un simple Kebab me conviendra._ »

Son petit sourire sincère et adorable me prit le cœur. Je me sentais comme une fillette en face de son crush de toujours. L'ancienne Quinn qui me lançait des slushies n'existait plus dans mon esprit, remplacée par cette fille magnifique, belle, gentille, sincère et amoureuse.

Elle prit ma main, serra mes doigts, et m'emmena hors de la maison.

Son odeur l'accompagnait, plus forte que jamais. Un instant, je me demandais comment j'avais pu vivre sans cette odeur. En quelques semaines, elle avait envahit mon esprit, devenant tout ce à quoi je pensais.

« _Tu es déjà allée au Breadstix_ ? me demanda-t-elle.

– _Non,_ répondis-je. _Enfin, avec Finn, mais ça ne compte pas. Avec toi, ce sera une parfaite première fois. Faisons comme si Finn n'avait jamais existé. _

– _Merci._

– _Merci pour quoi ?_

– _Pour m'avoir fait rompre avec Finn. Sinon, je n'aurais jamais eu le courage de venir vers toi_. »

Je serre plus fort ses doigts.

Elle m'ouvre la portière de la voiture, me fait entrer dedans.

Elle conduit assez vite, mais sans dépasser la limite de vitesse. Elle y va tranquillement.

Elle se gare devants ce luxueux restaurant. Là-bas, le serveur nous ouvre la porte.

«_ Bonjour, mesdames_, dit-il en nous accompagnant à une table. »

Il fait un petit sourire à Quinn, et immédiatement la jalousie prend possession de moi.

« _Il te drague, ou je rêve_ ? demandais-je

– _Non, ne t'inquiète pas. Il me connait bien, c'est pour ça. C'est le fils d'un ami à mon père_. »

Je soupire, et je me calme.

« _Il est pas ma_l, lançais avec un petit sourire.

– _Je pense aussi. On devrait le conseiller à Kurt. _

– _Pourquoi ? _

_– Il est gay. _

– _Ah bon ?_ »

Ça finit de me rassurer.

« _Et oui. Sinon, j'aurais déjà tenté ma chance avec lui..._

– _Hé !_

– _Avant de te rencontrer_, corrigea-t-elle. »

Je me mis à rire, quand le serveur nous apporta le menu. Quinn ne le lu même pas, et dit :

« _Plat du jour_.

– _Hey, Q,_ répliqua le serveur. _Tu ne sais même pas quel plat c'est ! _

– _Tout est bon, ici_, dit-elle.

_– Moi, j'aimerais une assiette de légumes. Je suis végétarienne_, expliquais-je en voyant le regard étonné de Quinn.

– _Bien. Alors un plat du jour et une assiette de légumes, _récapitula le serveur.

– _Vous voudrez autre chose ? _

– _Une boisson... Du coca-cola. Avec un seul verre, mais deux pailles. _

– _Bien_, dit le serveur en notant nos commandes. »

Il s'en alla. Quinn posa ses yeux sur moi.

« _Tu peux te resservir à volonté_.

– _Je sais, Q._

_– On a dit qu'on ferait comme si tu n'y étais jamais allé avec Finn. _

– _C'est vrai. Mais ne t'en fais pas, notre rendez-vous s'est très mal passé._

– _Ce type était un infidèle._

– _Dit la fille qui m'a embrassé._ »

Elle éclata de rire.

« _Quinn !_ » Brittany. Accompagné de Santana.

Elles nous rejoignirent, un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

« _Faberry au restaurant. Une scène assez mignonne_, nous accorde Santana.

– _J'en étais sûre qu'elles étaient des âmes sœurs_, dit Brittany en sautillant.

– _Qui invite l'autre ?_ demande Santana.

– _J'invite Rach',_ dit Quinn.

_– Tiens. Berry est devenue 'Rach' sans aucun nom intermédiaire_. »

Je poussa un soupir.

« _Je suis sa petite amie. Elle n'allait pas m'appeler par mon nom de famille ! _

– _Pourquoi pas ?_ demande Brittany.

– _Parce qu'on s'aime, maintenant_, réplique Quinn.

– _Vous avez vos plats ?_ demandais-je à Santana.

– _Ne réponds surtout pas à ma déclaration_, dis Quinn avec un soupir.

– _Je t'aime aussi, Quinn_, déclarais-je._ Mais tu le sais déjà. _

_– Mon dieu que vous êtes niaises, _nous critiqua Santana.

– S_antana, tu es la plus niaise de nous toutes_, dit Quinn. _Quand tu es avec Brittany, ta niaiserie est désespérante. _

– _Elle n'est pas désespérante_, proteste Brittany. _Elle est adorable_. »

Notre conversation – ou plutôt la leur – est interrompue par le beau serveur, qui nous apporte nos plats.

« _Pourrions-nous aller toutes les quatre à la même table ?_ lui demande Santana.

– _Bien sûr_, dit-il. _Allez-y_. »

Nous nous déplaçons ensemble, à la même table.

« _En tant que Faberry shiper, mes rêves se réalisent_, explique Brittany.

– _Je suis ton seul rêve_, proteste Santana.

– _D'accord_, dit Brittany avec un petit sourire. »

**POV Quinn :**

Santana et Brittany se font des déclarations depuis tout à l'heure, et je commence à m'ennuyer. Mon pied passe sous la table, et va caresser délicatement la jambe de Rachel.

« _Va-t-en avec tes chaussures dégueulasse_, réplique-t-elle (Santana éclate de rire).

– _Mais..._ protestais-je.

– _Fais-moi plutôt un bisou._ »

Elle se lève, et réalise mon désir.

« _Dégoutant_, dit Santana (Mais elle est émue).

– _Bravo, Quinn_, me dit le John (Le serveur). _Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'en parlerais pas à tes parents. _

– _Merci, Johny. Je t'en serais reconnaissante_.

– _Un pourboire ?_ demande-t-il avec un petit sourire.»

Oui, bien sûr.

...

De retour à Mc Kinley, tout le Lycée encore secoué par ma rupture avec Finn.

« _Quinn._ (Finn me cours après, m'attrape le bras, et plonge ses yeux dans les miens.)

– _Finn_, dis-je avec un ton courtois.

– _J'ai fais une erreur, Quinn. _

– _On en a tous fais_, approuvais-je. _Moi la première._

– _Alors... Tu accepte qu'on se remette ensemble ?_ »

D'un côté, Finn. L'adorable Quaterback, son sourire. Je ne suis pas amoureuse de lui, mais il peut m'offrir le bonheur. On aura une grande famille, on sera élu roi et reine de la promo. On fera plaisir à mes parents, on sera les plus populaires jusqu'à la fin du Lycée.

Mais de l'autre côté, il y a Rachel Berry. La fille la plus adorable du monde. Agaçante mais terriblement attachante. Je suis presque sûre de l'aimer. Je suis presque prête à faire mon coming-out pour elle.

Le choix le plus logique serait Rachel. C'est ça que doit choisir mon cœur.

Pourtant, il n'y a pas que mon cœur qui décide. Mon esprit a aussi son mot à dire, et il préférerait choisir Finn. Vivre toujours cachée, mais tranquillement, sans que personne ne m'insulte ou ne me persécute.

Les mots qui auraient du sortir était NON. J'ai une petite amie, je l'aime, elle m'aime. Pourtant, je suis plus faible que je l'ai toujours cru.

« _Tu pourrais me laisser un peu de temps pour réfléchir ?_ demandais -je, presque suppliante

– _Bien sûr, Quinn. Je te laisse une semaine_.

– _D'accord, ça me va._ »

Maintenant que j'ai le choix entre Rachel et Finn, tout se complique.

...

« _Tu as fais quoi ?_ me fais répéter Santana, choquée.

– _Je lui ai demandé de me laisser du temps pour réfléchir. _

– _Tu es stupide, ou quoi ?_ hurle-t-elle_. Tu crois que j'ai perdu tout ce temps à te mettre avec Berry pour que tu gâches tout maintenant ?_

– _Je dois faire un choix entre l'amour et la popularité. Tu sais bien que c'est dur pour moi._

– _Si tu choisis Finn, je t'égorge._ »

Je la comprends, mais sa remarque m'irrite. Elle n'a pas à me dicter ma vie.


	17. Quinn's choice

**Je vous poste rapidement la suite. Je vous autorise à me détester (ou a détester les personnages), et à m'exprimer votre haine par review :D.**

* * *

**POV Quinn :**

Le choix est tellement difficile que je ne dors pas de la nuit. Je passe mon temps à réfléchir. Si je choisis Rachel, c'est au risque de me faire haïr. Non seulement par tout le Lycée, mais aussi par mes parents. Ils sont totalement homophobes. Ils se plaignent dès qu'ils voient de l'homosexualité, que ce soit dans la rue ou à la télévision.

Je ne « sors » avec Rachel que depuis quelques jours, alors... Vaut-elle le coup que je sacrifie tout ce qui était ma vie avant elle ?

Pourtant, il y a Finn. Ok, je ne suis pas amoureuse de lui. Ça, c'est sur. Je ne peux pas m'en auto-persuader, je n'y arrive pas. Par contre, je l'aime beaucoup. Je me suis attachée à lui. Ok, c'est vrai, je ne ressens pas pour lui un dixième de ce que je ressens pour Rachel.

Mais je ne serais la reine au bal qu'avec lui. Personne n'élira Rachel en tant que roi. Ou alors ils le feraient pour se moquer et nous insulter.

Je n'ai définitivement aucune raison de choisir Rachel. Bon, la seule raison serait mes sentiments tellement forts. Mais étrangement, ils me font plus peur qu'autre chose. Je ne pourrais jamais être quelqu'un de bien pour elle. Rester avec elle et risquer qu'elle ne s'attache encore plus ne serait-il pas cruel ?

J'ai envie de me tourner vers Dieu, mais je sais déjà ce qu'il en pense. Bien sûr, entre la vie de mère de famille aux côtés de Finn et le péché d'aimer Rachel, le choix religieux est vite fait.

Alors ? Dois-je préparer mon discours ? Dois-je subir la tristesse de Rachel, et la déception de San' et Britt ? Je ne vis pas pour elles. Je dois penser à moi avant tout. Après tout, Santana est ma meilleure amie. Elle veut mon bonheur.

...

La nuit porte conseil, et le lendemain matin ma décision est triste. Je me sens cruelle de faire subir cette déception à Rachel. Mais je ne peux plus penser comme ça. Elle s'appelle Berry. Pas Rachel.

J'entends ses pas dans le couloir, elle me rejoint.

« _Bonjour, Quinn,_ me lance-t-elle joyeuse.

– _Salut, Rach',_ répondis-je. »

Elle ne se doutait de rien, et je n'avais pas le courage de lui annoncer ma décision maintenant. L'envie de la prendre dans mes bras était mal placée, je luttais donc contre moi-même pour ne pas le faire.

Cette stupide fille. Cette adorable stupide fille. Qui s'interposait encore dans mon couple avec Finn, dans mon illusion de bonheur.

Elle me fait un petit sourire.

« _Tu as quel cours, après ça ?_ me demande-t-elle timidement.

– _Anglais._

– _Oh. Moi, j'ai Maths_. »

Je n'ai pas envie qu'elle me raconte sa vie, comme ça, naturellement. C'est ma pire ennemie. Elle n'a pas le droit de me faire ressentir tout ça. Elle n'a pas le droit de me parler comme si nous étions un couple, ou même simplement amies.

...

« _Tu as fais ton choix ?_ demande Santana.

– _Non. Pas encore. _

_– Tu mens. _

– _Ouais, je mens. Tu te doutes bien qui j'ai choisi..._

– _Tu es la fille la plus lâche que je connais, Quinn._

– Je _sais bien, San'. Mais je suis heureuse avec ma popularité, mes parents et Dieu._

– _C'est des conneries, Quinn. Les quelques jours que tu as passé en étant la petite amie de Rachel ont été les meilleurs de ta vie, ça se voyait._

– _Déjà, tu n'en sais rien. En plus, c'était simple parce que c'était secret. Je n'ai pas dû faire le moindre coming-out. Personne n'a eu l'occasion de me rejeter._

– _Tu sais, ma famille l'a bien pris. Enfin sauf ma grand-mère. Et je suis sûre que tes parents, après un peu de temps, te comprendrons. Au pire, nous serons là pour te soutenir, tu sais. _

– _Je veux juste une vie normale._

–_Mais tu n'es pas normale. Tu es Quinn Fabray. Ça te rend unique, et c'est génial._

– _Je ne veux pas. Je préfère être avec Finn et ne pas être moi-même._

_– Alors je ne serais pas là pour te soutenir. _

– _Pardon ?_ demandais-je, choquée.

– _Je ne te soutiens pas si tu fais ce choix. Il est mauvais, non seulement pour toi, mais aussi pour Rachel._

– _Il est meilleur pour moi et pour elle. Parce que je ne serais jamais une bonne petite amie, et que je préfère la décevoir maintenant tant qu'elle ne s'est pas trop attachée, plutôt qu'après quand elle m'aimera trop._

– _Tu sais quoi ? Tes arguments sont trop stupides. Tu n'en parles même pas avec elle. Tu dis n'importe quoi._

– _Et bien. Tout le monde n'a pas ta chance dans la vie._

– _Ma chance ? Tu as autant de chance que moi. Mais tu n'es pas prête à risquer de tout perdre par amour, alors tu ne la mets pas de ton côté._ »

Je grogne rageusement. Santana n'a pas tout à fait tord.

« _Tu comptes faire quoi, maintenant_, me demande-t-elle.

– _J'ai une semaine avant d'annoncer ma décision à Finn._

– _Alors ?_

– _Je vais profiter des derniers instants de ma vie avec Rachel._

– _Je croyais que tu voulais qu'elle ne s'attache pas trop..._

– _Désolée pour elle. Mais je veux profiter chaque instant avec elle avant que tout redevienne comme avant._ »

Elle plonge ses yeux dans les miens, méprisante.

« _Tu es immonde_, dit-elle. »

Je ne la contredis pas. Je n'en prends pas la peine. Parce qu'elle a raison. Je suis immonde. Et aussi terriblement égoïste.

Mais ce n'est pas ma faute. Je n'ai jamais demandé à ce que mademoiselle Rachel Berry me tombe dessus. Je n'ai pas demandé à tomber amoureuse d'elle. Je n'ai pas demandé à devenir lesbienne, alors, que trouvais ça « dégoutant » (cette époque semble remonter à des années lumières). Je n'ai pas demandé à rompre avec mon petit ami, et encore moins à ce qu'il revienne dès que j'avais trouvé le bonheur autre part. Je n'ai rien demandé de tout ce qui m'arrive. Piètre excuse, je sais. Mais excuse quand même.

Je n'aurais jamais dû embrasser Rachel. Je n'aurais jamais dû connaitre le goût de ses lèvres. Je n'aurais jamais dû aimer leur douceur. Je n'aurais jamais dû l'inviter au Breadstix. Je n'aurais jamais dû la choisir face à ma fierté. J'aurais dû la laisser tomber à ce moment là, et alors je serais ressortie avec Finn sans que Santana pète son câble, sans même que je m'en veuille de faire cette chose immonde.

J'aimerais que quelqu'un me soutienne. Que quelqu'un arrive, et me dise : choisis Finn, c'est ça qu'il faut faire. J'aimerais qu'on me prouve que ma solution est réellement la bonne.

Pourquoi je n'abandonne pas Rachel tout de suite ? Je devrais, ce serais lui rendre service.

À force de penser à tout ça, j'ai un mal de crâne fou. J'ai réfléchis toute la nuit, je n'ai pas dormis, et ça ne joue pas en ma faveur.

Je marche péniblement en direction de mon cours. Je suis Quinn Fabray. Je suis une fille qui se doit de rester parfaite en toute circonstance. Je me dois d'aller en cours.


	18. Juste une lettre, un mensonge

**Je vous autorise à exprimer votre haine pour Quinn dans les reviews. Je lui transmettrait.**

* * *

**POV Rachel :**

Pendant tout le cours, je pense à Quinn. Elle m'a semblé un peu distante ce matin, et je sais bien qu'elle a encore honte de moi.

Mon portable vibre. Je prends des risques pour regarder le message.

**« Tu viens à l'auditorium juste après ton cours. On sèche l'Espagnol, je m'en fous, mais il faut que je te parle. C'est important et ça concerne Q. » **(Santana à Rachel)

Bien sûr, le SMS est de Santana. Elle ne m'en envoie pas très souvent, d'ailleurs nous n'avons échangé nos numéros que par précautions, si jamais nous devions parler de quelque chose de très important.

Je pianote sur mon téléphone une réponse.

**« T'as intérêt à ce que ce soit important, parce que Monsieur Schuester va nous tuer si nous séchons son cours. » **(Rachel à Santana)

**« Bien sûr, Berry. Je ne suis pas du genre à t'envoyer des SMS pour rien, tu vois. Ça me fait déjà suffisamment bizarre d'avoir ton numéro de téléphone » **(Santana à Berry)

Donc il se passe quelque chose d'assez grave. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de stresser pendant toute la durée du cours.

...

Santana se tiens en face de moi, l'air grave.

« _Tu vas m'écouter parler sans me couper. _

– _D'accord._

– _Tu vois, Quinn t'aime. De tout son cœur. Mais elle a des défauts. Des putains de défauts. Elle en a même plus que de qualités. Et pourtant, tu sais combien elle a de qualités._ (Je ne comprends pas où elle veut en venir. Ok, Quinn a des défauts, comme tout le monde. Et alors ? J'allais protester, mais elle me fit signe de me taire). _Tu sais aussi que Brittany et moi nous aimons bien votre couple. Surtout Britt, en fait. Et tu n'imagines pas sa déception si vous veniez à vous séparer._

– _Je ne compte pas rompre_, protestais-je.

– _Toi, non. Elle, si. Elle veut retrouver sa popularité. Elle est prête à se jeter à nouveau dans les bras de Finn Hudson. _

– _Finn ne veut plus d'elle_, rétorquais-je.

– _Il a changé d'avis, lui aussi._

– _Tu mens._

– _Je ne suis pas du genre à de mentir pour ça, Rachel. Ok, des fois je te rends la vie dure. Mais je ne te mentirais pas pour quelque chose d'aussi important._ (Je reste septique.) _Le bonheur de Quinn aussi est en jeu. »_

Il y a quelques temps, je n'aurais pas cru en Santana. Mais elle nous a tellement aidées, tellement soutenues, que je suis obligé de prendre en compte son avis.

« _Tu n'y crois pas. Tu pense que c'est impossible. Elle t'a promis la lune, j'imagine_, dit Santana.

– _Elle m'a dis qu'elle ferait son coming-out. Elle m'a choisi au lieu de choisir sa fierté._

– _Et bien elle n'est pas prête à le faire, son fameux coming-out. Et elle se cache derrière des bons prétextes pour justifier sa trahison._

– _Comment ça ?_

– _Elle dit que c'est le mieux pour toi. Elle dit que si elle te laisser tomber avant que tu ne t'attaches trop, tu éviteras une déception plus tard. Elle dit qu'elle est une mauvaise petite-amie. Qu'elle ne t'offrira jamais tout ce dont tu as besoin._

– _Se rend-elle compte que c'est stupide ?_ demandais-je.

– _J'en sais rien. J'imagine que oui. Mais tu la connais, un peu, et tu sais qu'elle ne voudra pas l'avouer._

– _Effectivement._

– _Elle est égoïste_, dit Santana.

– _Je sais bien. Et pourtant, pendant quelques jours j'ai cru qu'elle allait changer._

– _J'ai cru aussi. Mais ce n'est pas trop tard. Elle veut profiter d'une dernière semaine avec toi_.

– _Donc ?_

– _Donc, je dois vraiment tout t'expliquer ? Tu vas faire en sorte qu'elle ne veuille jamais t'abandonner, d'accord ? Et si tu te rends compte que ce n'est pas possible, tu la largues avant qu'elle ne le fasse elle-même. Tu lui brises le cœur, parce qu'elle ne mérite que ça si elle t'abandonne._

– _Tu es son amie. Pourquoi tu veux ça ?_

– _Parce que si elle choisi Finn, c'est que c'est une mauvaise personne. Et je ne veux plus être son amie, dans ce cas-là_ »

La déclaration de Santana me fait chaud au cœur. Elle veut vraiment que je sois en couple avec Quinn, et je trouve ça super sympa. Je sais pas, c'est inexplicable. Je la détestais avant, et pourtant elle me soutient.

« _Merci, Santana._

– _De rien, Rachel. Tu sais, je t'aime bien, au fond._ »

Elle me prend dans les bras. Oui, ma vie est étrange en ce moment.

« _Amies ?_ lui demandais-je

– _Amies, oui._ »

Bon. Je suis donc officiellement amie avec Santana Lopez.

**POV Quinn :**

J'ai réfléchis à ce que m'a dis Santana, et j'ai décidé de ne plus être aussi égoïste. J'ai décidé de ne pas passer cette semaine avec Rachel. Je vais la laisser tomber, ici et maintenant. Voyant qu'elle ne se pointe pas en cours d'Espagnol, je décide de lui écrire une lettre. Je lui donnerais juste après le cours.

_« Rachel. Tout ce que l'on a vécu a été une erreur. Tu vas sans doute penser que je suis une lâche. J'imagine que je le mérite. Je mérite ta haine, ton dégoût, ta colère.  
Mais j'ai compris. Je ne suis pas amoureuse de toi, Rachel.  
Tout ce que je pensais ressentir pour toi était faux. Je ressens tout ça pour Finn. Ça a toujours été le cas, mais j'ai essayé de me réfugier dans tes bras pendant que notre couple avec Finn battait de l'aile.  
Je t'ai utilisé. C'est cruel, je sais, mais ce n'était pas entièrement conscient. Et maintenant, je me retrouve piégée. Je ne peux simplement pas te dire tout ça en face. Parce que ça me ferait trop de peine de voir la tristesse dans tes yeux.  
Tu compteras toujours beaucoup pour moi, car notre 'Histoire' m'a fais comprendre que j'aimais réellement Finn, de l'amour le plus fort que je connaisse.  
Après la gifle, je lui en ai beaucoup voulu, mais je le comprends désormais. À sa place, j'aurais réagi pareil.  
Il m'a proposé qu'on se remette ensemble, et j'ai dis oui. Désolée, encore une fois.  
Je vais quitter le Glee Club pour que tu puisses y retourner sans que l'on te colle sous le nez notre amour. _

_Je ne me vexerais pas si tu me détestes et que tu décides qu'on ne se parle plus jamais. Je te comprendrais même. _

_- Q. »_

La lettre était mensongère, bien sûr. Tout était un tissu de mensonge, mais j'espérais qu'elle y croirait.

Je la plie. C'est la chose la plus dure que je n'ai jamais du écrire. Je ne sais même pas si c'est pour moi ou pour elle que je prends cette décision. C'est vrai qu'elle ne me mérite pas, et ce n'est pas uniquement par envie de me justifier que je dis ça.

...

« _Quinn !_ »

Son cri de joie quand elle m'aperçoit me détruit le cœur. Je n'arrive pas à croire que je vais l'abandonner, ici et maintenant.

« _Rachel. Prends ce papier. Lis-le._ »

Je lui tends la lettre, et je m'enfuis, sans être trop rapide non plus, de peur qu'elle me poursuive au lieu de lire la lettre.

Dans le couloir, je bouscule Monsieur Schuester. Heureux hasard, je devais lui parler.

« _Monsieur. Je quitte le Glee Club._

– _Pourquoi ça, Quinn ?_

– _Je... Je veux consacrer mon temps à l'équipe de cheerladers. Et je ne veux plus perdre ma popularité._

– _D'accord, Quinn, _dit-il tristement_. Mais si tu veux revenir un jour, n'hésite pas._ »

Si j'ai envie de revenir ? Je n'ai jamais eu envie de partir. Je me suis quand même foutrement attachée à cette bande de loosers. Si je pars, c'est uniquement par amour pour Berry, pour ne pas lui difficiliter la tâche.

...

« _Plus besoin d'attendre, Finn. J'ai fais mon choix. Je veux qu'on se remette ensemble,_ lui dis-je.

– _Cool, Quinn. Je suis heureux qu'on se retrouve_, dit-il »

Il plaque ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Son baiser n'a pas de saveur. Ses lèvres n'ont ni la forme, ni la couleur, ni le goût, ni la douceur, ni même l'odeur de celles de Rachel, et ça me fait du mal. Son baiser n'a rien de particulier, rien d'agréable, et ne me laisse pas de sensations dans le bas-ventre.

Pourtant, je me sens étrangement bien. J'ai retrouvé mon quotidien, mon petit copain.

« _Tu m'as manqué_, dit-il. »

Je n'ai pas trop l'impression de me forcer quand je réponds :

« _Tu m'as manqué aussi._ »


	19. Tu es son premier amour, tu sais ?

**Let's go pour le chapitre 19. Merci pour tous vos reviews, n'hésitez pas à en poster, ça me fait sourire comme une débile devant mon ordi, et ça c'est cool.**

* * *

**POV Santana :**

C'est une Rachel en pleurs que j'ai retrouvé. Elle m'a fait lire la lettre de Quinn.

« _Elle est sincère ?_ me demanda Rachel.

– _Non. Elle n'est pas sincère. Elle t'aime de tout son cœur,_ _je le sais. J'en suis sûre._

– _Elle m'avait promis qu'elle resterait. Qu'elle ne me laisserait plus tomber. Qu'elle ferait bientôt son coming-out_, couina Rachel.

_– Elle ne se rend pas compte de ce qu'elle perd_, dis-je. _Elle est stupide, parfois ! _

– _Que dois-je faire ?_

– _Elle reviendra d'elle-même en rampant au bout d'un certain temps. En attendant, tu l'ignores. Tu lui montres ton mépris. Et tu la rends jalouse. Elle ne pourra pas choisir Finn dans ces conditions. _

– _Et toi..._

– _Je ne lui parlerais plus jusqu'au jour où elle reviendra sur sa décision_, promis-je. »

Je ne voulais pas d'une meilleure amie qui abandonnait les autres, qui ne s'assumait pas et qui faisait des promesses qu'elle ne tenait pas.

« _Elle devait attendre encore une semaine_, protesta Rachel.

– _Tu sais quoi ? Elle a décidé de te le dire maintenant et de cette façon pour ne pas être égoïste. Cette fois-ci, c'était plus ou moins la meilleure décision._

– _Je ne voulais pas. Je n'étais pas prête._

– _Désolée, Rachel. Elle m'avait dit qu'elle attendrait une semaine._

– _Ce n'est pas ta faute, Santana._ »

Brittany nous rejoint, et me prend la main.

« _Vous êtes au courant_, demande ma petite amie. _Quinn et Finn se sont remis ensemble._

– _Oui,_ répond Rachel. _Elle m'a écrit une lettre_.

– _Oh. Désolée pour toi_, répond Brittany, sincère.

– _Quinn a merdé_, lui fis-je remarquer.

– _Oui. J'irais lui dire que ce qu'elle a fait est vraiment très méchant. _

– _Lâche_, corrigeais-je. _Elle est lâche. Tout comme je l'étais avant. _

– _Tu ne m'aurais jamais abandonné comme ça_, réplique Britt-Britt.

– _Je sais bien, bébé. Elle est encore plus lâche que moi._ »

Brittany pose ses lèvres douces sur les miennes. J'approfondis le baiser, et je ne l'interromps que quand Rachel se racle la gorge.

Ses yeux sont encore embrumés de larmes. Brittany me lâche pour la prendre dans ses bras.

« _Ne pleure pas, Rachel. Quinn t'aime, tu sais ?_ », murmure ma blonde.

Au lieu de calmer Rachel, ces mots lui font pousser des gémissements de tristesse.

« _Allez. On est là pour toi, tu sais ?_ » dis-je.

Brittany me fait un grand sourire.

« _Tu vois ? Même Santana devient gentille pour toi,_ dit ma Britt.

– _Merci, toutes les deux. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous me soutenez moi au lieu de soutenir votre amie_. »

Tu sais quoi, Berry ? Même moi je n'y comprends rien. Je sais juste que faire ça pourra peut-être l'aider à changer d'avis. Et je suis sûre qu'elle sera plus heureuse avec Rachel, ou du moins en faisant un coming-out. Il est temps qu'elle devienne moins égoïste !

...

« _Santana_. »

J'ignore la voix implorante de Quinn. Elle m'a tellement déçue ! Tous les efforts que j'avais fais pour la mettre avec Rachel, et pourtant elle a tout réduit en bouillie juste après que j'ai réussi.

« _Santana. Je veux te parler_. »

Je ne vais certainement pas me retourner comme ça. Elle a intérêt à être persévérante.

« _Santana !_ »

Elle agrippe mon bras, et cette fois je suis forcée de me retourner.

Je ne lui réponds pas. Je lui lance un regard plein de défi.

« _Je t'avais prévenue, Fabray. Tu as fais le mauvais choix. Tu as choisi ton baleineau, tu as laissé ta petite amie et tes meilleures amies derrière toi. Tu as réduits tous nos efforts pour te rendre enfin heureuse à néant, tu as choisi ta petite personne et tu as abandonné Rachel. _»

Elle me regarde, incrédule. Elle ne sait sans doute pas quoi répondre. Après un peu de réflexion, elle dit :

« _Je ne pense pas que mes histoires de cœur te regardent. Nous sommes amies. Tu es censé me soutenir..._

– _Pas quand tu fais les mauvais choix_, répliquais-je. _Dans ce cas-là, je dois te faire changer d'avis._

– _J'ai pris la bonne décision, déjà pour moi, mais aussi pour elle. Je ne vais certainement pas changer d'avis._

– _Tu lui as fais des promesses, et tu ne les as pas tenues. Tu lui avais dis que tu serais là, mais tu n'es pas resté._

– _Je croyais que tu la haïssais, Santana. Je croyais que tu voulais que je me venge pour toi._

– _Arrête de tout mélanger. Je l'ai détesté, oui. Mais ce n'est plus le cas. _»

Elle me lance un regard, à la limite entre le désespéré et le perdu. Puis, son expression faciale change, et elle redevient ma meilleure amie, la pire des garces.

« _Comme tu veux, San'. Si tu changes d'avis, je serais ton amie._

– _Si tu changes d'avis, je ferais de même, répliquais-je. Mais je crois que tu vas vite regretter toi-même ton choix._ »

Je lui montre bien mon mépris, puis je tourne les talons et je m'en vais.

**POV Rachel :**

J'étais allongé sur mon lit.

Les mots de sa stupide lettre tournent dans ma tête. Chacun d'en eux provoque une nouvelle douleur intense dans mon cœur. J'ai cru, pendant quelques temps, que j'allais enfin faire changer Quinn Fabray. Que l'on allait devenir un couple. Que l'on pourrait s'aimer, simplement.

J'imaginais déjà son coming-out, notre vie de couple. Tout un tas de films s'étaient faits dans mon esprit, mais ils ne me serviraient plus à rien. Quinn avait choisi Finn, la lâcheté, l'hétéro sexualité. Elle avait choisi de rompre ses promesses, et de m'abandonner.

Finalement, j'aurais dû brûler ces foutues étapes, comme elle disait. J'aurais dû dormir avec elle tant que je le pouvais.

Mais en fait, quel intérêt il y aurait eu ? J'aurais juste eu un souvenir de plus à pleurer. Le romantisme du Breadstix était peut-être pus désirable, après tout.

De toute façon, mes regrets ne me rendraient pas Quinn. Santana m'avait fait comprendre qu'il faudrait que je lui montre mon indifférence et mon mépris. Et que je la rende jalouse.

Je repense avec déception que j'ai grillée toutes mes chances auprès de Finn. Il doit forcément me haïr maintenant, et de toute façon il sait bien que je suis lesbienne. Donc je ne peux pas compter sur lui pour rendre Quinn jalouse.

_Je trouverais bien quelqu'un d'autres_, pensais-je. _N'importe qui, après tout. Une fille au hasard, ou même un mec._

Penser à ma vengeance, la rendre jalouse, me fait étrangement plaisir. Elle m'a fait tellement mal !

**« Comment ça va, Rachel ? »** (Santana à Rachel).

**« Bien. On se change plus facilement les idées quand on est loin du Lycée. Mais je t'avouerais que je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'y penser. Ça me fait trop de mal... »** (Rachel à Santana)

**« Tout va passer, ne t'en fais pas. Je lui ai parlé tout à l'heure. Enfin elle m'a agressé jusqu'à ce que je lui réponde. »** (Santana à Rachel).

**« Elle a dis quoi ? » **(Rachel à Santana)

**« Blablabla, t'es mon amie tu dois respecter mes choix, je croyais que tu détestais Berry de toute façon, blablabla je fais les bons choix, blablabla. Du grand Quinn Fabray, quoi. »** (Santana à Rachel)

**« Tu pense que Finn l'aime réellement ? »** (Rachel à Santana)

**« Difficile à dire. Il profite de sa réputation, ça c'est sûr. Toute leur relation est basée sur la réputation. Après, il a sans doute des sentiments pour elle. Mais il craquait aussi un peu sur toi, avant que tu annonces ton homosexualité. » **(Santana à Rachel)

**« Ils sont le couple le plus pourris que je n'ai jamais vu » **(Rachel à Santana)

**« Ne t'inquiète pas. Ils ne tiendront pas longtemps. » **(Santana à Rachel)

**« Tu es le premier amour de Quinn, tu sais ? » **(Santana à Rachel)

Je ne réponds pas à son SMS. Il me laisse sans voix. Moi ? Le premier amour de Quinn ? Impossible. Je ne peux pas y croire, tout simplement.


	20. Frannie

**Je vous remercie pour vos reviews. Ils m'ont fait très plaisir. Je suis un peu en retard, parce que j'ai ré-écrit une partie de l'histoire, notamment pour intégrer un nouveau personnage, enfin rien de très original... **

**Vous verrez tout ça dans les chapitres à venir, et en attendant voici le chapitre Vingt.**

* * *

**POV Quinn :**

Le rejet de Santana m'a blessé, autant que dire adieux à Rachel. Ok, j'ai été lâche. Ok, j'ai été horrible de faire toutes ses promesses et de ne jamais les tenir. Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour que ma meilleure amie m'abandonne.

Une meilleure amie, c'est censé te soutenir jusqu'à la fin. Quoi que soit ton choix. Surtout que mon soi-disant couple avec Rachel ne la concernait pas.

Mais tout est allé trop vite avec Rachel, sans que j'aie pu réellement donner mon avis ou émettre une objection, sans que j'aie pu savoir si j'allais trop souffrir des conséquences. Je n'ai pas eu le choix, mes envies naturelles m'ont poussées, j'ai perdu le contrôle.

Je déteste perdre le contrôle. Je n'aime pas non plus le fait d'être en couple avec une fille, et surement pas avec Berry. Je n'aime pas le fait de ne pas être hétéro, de ne pas entrer dans la normalité que je m'étais imposée.

La partie la plus faible et la plus immonde de moi tuerait pour sonner à la porte de Rachel Berry, lui chanter une chanson et lui annoncer mon amour. Dire que tout a été une erreur, et que j'ai envie de la retrouver.

Mais la seconde partie de moi, la plus puissante, est bien contente d'avoir retrouvé sa liberté, son quotidien, son petit ami, et sa normalité.

**« Tu as choisi Rachel. Nous étions amies depuis toujours, et toi tu as quand même préféré Rachel à moi. C'était ta pire ennemie. »** (Quinn à Santana)

**« T'as merdé, Q. J'ai tenté de te rendre heureuse, et tu as renoncé, tu as détruit tout ce que j'avais réussi à construire. Tu as laissé tomber ton âme-sœur, et tu lui as brisé le cœur. »** (Santana à Quinn)

Elle n'a surement pas totalement tord. Mais je lui en veux encore plus d'avoir raison, de me forcer à ouvrir les yeux. De tenter de me faire changer d'avis par tous les moyens, alors que je sais que le mieux pour moi n'est pas Rachel, mais Finn.

**« Mais je n'ai pas d'âme-sœur. Enfin peut-être, mais on en sait rien. Je ne suis qu'au Lycée, merde. » **(Quinn à Santana)

**« Mais c'était ta petite amie, Quinn. »** (Santana à Quinn)

**« Depuis quelques jours, seulement. Tout est allé trop vite. Je regrette, tu sais. Je lui ai fait du mal. »** (Quinn à Santana)

Pourquoi faut-il qu'elle vienne et qu'elle me fasse culpabiliser ? Je repose mon téléphone sur ma table de chevet. Il se met à vibrer plusieurs fois, signe que Santana m'appelle. Je soupire.

Je décroche.

« _Je te souhaite d'être heureuse_, lance-t-elle.

– _Pardon ?_ demandis-je, choquée.

– _Je te souhaite tout le bonheur du monde avec ton cachalot... Je te souhaite d'être heureuse si c'est possible._

– _Merci ?_

– _De rien._

– _Tu resteras toujours mon amie, Santana._

– _Je ne t'oublierais jamais, Quinn._ »

Elle raccroche.

Pourquoi a-t-elle dit ça ?

Je me demande quel plan machiavélique elle a préparé. Mais la connaissant, ça va encore être du grand art.

Préparons le pop-corn.

**POV Brittany :**

Santana passe de plus en plus de temps avec Rachel. Elle essaie de la remettre en couple avec Quinn.

Je m'ennuie souvent. Déjà, je ne suis plus amie avec Quinn, et en plus Santana ne passe plus énormément de temps avec moi.

**« Tu viens à la maison, bébé ? »** (Brittany à Santana)

**« Hey ! Bonjour petit cœur. Je veux bien :P »** (Santana à Brittany)

**« Tu as manqué à Lord T., tu sais ? »** (Brittany à Santana)

**« J'arrive, alors. Il m'a manqué aussi. »** (Santana à Brittany)

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, ma petite amie sonne à ma porte. Je lui ouvre, et elle saute dans mes bras, plaquant ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Mes parents ne font pas de commentaires. Ils s'y sont habitués. De toute façon, ils avaient compris que j'étais lesbienne depuis longtemps, parce que je passais mes journées avec Santana et que je la dévorais toujours du regard.

Elle monte dans ma chambre.

« _Tu sais, tu passes beaucoup trop de temps avec Rachel en ce moment... _lui reprochais-je.

– _Je suis désolé, Britt-Britt. Mais tu sais, c'est pour qu'elle puisse se remettre avec Quinn. Tu veux qu'elles se remettent ensemble, n'est-ce pas ? _

– _Oui, je veux. _

– _Bien. Ne t'en fais pas. Ça ne prendra pas longtemps. Et tu peux rester avec Rachel et moi, tu sais. Tu es toujours la bienvenue. _

– _Mais Quinn me manque_, répondis-je.

– _Je sais, bébé_, dit-elle en passant la main dans mes cheveux. _Elle me manque aussi, tu sais ? Et je sais qu'on lui manque._ »

Bien sûr, qu'on lui manque. Mais elle n'a pas le choix. Alors que nous, nous pourrions simplement redevenir son ami si nous voulions.

Elle me pose un bisou sur la joue. Les sensations de picotement me reprennent.

« _Je t'aime, Tana. _

– _Je t'aime aussi, Tany. _»

**POV Quinn :**

Ça fait déjà une semaine que j'ai rompue avec Rachel pour retomber dans les bras de Finn. Dire que ça me manque serait un euphémisme. Je me sens terriblement seule. Oh, bien sûr, je suis toujours entourée d'une tonne de gens, que ce soient les cheerladers ou les membres de l'équipe de foot, mais Santana, Brittany, Rachel, le Glee Club, tout me manque terriblement.

Il y a des moments où la plus faible partie de moi prend le dessus. Des moments où elle décide de se rebeller. Elle prend le contrôle de mes émotions. Le pire, c'est que je n'ai plus personne à qui me confier. Je dois faire comme si j'aimais Finn, et je ne sais pas où il en est lui-même : je dois l'écarter de la liste des potentiels confidents. Bien sûr, Santana ne voudra jamais, et je n'ai pas de réelles amies en dehors d'elle. Je me rends compte maintenant que malgré le nombre de gens qui m'entourent, j'ai beaucoup moins d'amis que Rachel.

C'est penser à elle qui me provoque le plus de douleur. Tout me manque. Ses solos aux Glee Club, ses monologues incessants quand elle se croit écoutée, les mimiques de son visage, ses sourires, ses lèvres. Leur douceur, leur couleur, leur goût. Et leur odeur.

Même ses goûts déplorables en matière de vêtements me manquent. Ça fait une semaine que je n'ai plus porté le regard sur elle. Je sais bien que si je le fais, ça sera beaucoup plus dur après de choisir Finn.

« _Quinn_. » C'est ma sœur, Frannie, qui est venue à la maison pour me voir.

Elle ne m'a pas énormément manqué. C'est surtout qu'avec les récents événements de ma vie, je n'ai pas trop eu le temps de penser à elle.

« _Frannie_, répondis-je sur le même ton.

– _Comment ça va ?_ me demande-t-elle »

Je me demande si ma sœur a la même tolérance que mes parents. Je me demande si je peux me confier à elle. En fait, j'en ai terriblement envie. Dans mon enfance, je lui ai toujours parlé de mes problèmes, et elle me donnait des conseils. Mais là, c'est d'une autre importance.

« _Tu sais, tout ne va pas très bien, en ce moment_.

– _Ah bon ? Pourquoi donc ? _me demande-t-elle, surprise.

– _Je suis populaire, je sors avec le Quaterback, dont je ne suis même pas amoureuse, mais je n'ai personne à qui me confier. _

– _Et cette fille, Santana _? interroge Frannie.

– _Elle ne me parle plus._ »

Elle me lance un regard surpris. Mais elle a surement du vivre la même chose.

« _Tu sais, je te comprends. Tu peux te confier à moi._

_– Et bien... Tu n'en parleras pas à mes parents, n'est-ce pas ? _

– _Ce n'est pas mon genre, Quinn._

– _Je... Je ne suis pas normale. J'aime... J'aime une fille. Mais j'ai été trop lâche, et je l'ai abandonné. Du coup, Santana m'en veut, et elle et Brittany ne me parlent plus._ »

J'attends que le choc passe, qu'elle me repousse, qu'elle me montre qu'elle me déteste. Qu'elle aille prévenir les parents. Mais au lieu de ça, un petit sourire se forme sur son visage.

« _Tu sais, tu est normale. J'ai des amies qui ont été comme toi, à l'époque où j'étais dans l'équipe. J'ai eu une aventure avec l'une d'entre elle. Bon, il s'est trouvé que je préfère les garçons. Mais j'ai eu de sérieux doutes à cette époque._ »

Elle me réconforte. Je ne suis pas si étrange que ça, si même ma sœur, cette fille parfaite, a vécu ma situation.

« _Et si les parents ont la bêtise de te rejeter, je ne leur parlerais plus jamais. S'ils sont stupides à ce point, et intolérants, alors..._

– _Merci, Frannie. Ça me fait plaisir._ »

Elle me prend dans ses bras, et me serre très fort.

« _Frannie ?_

– _Oui._

– _Je devrais alors choisir cette fille ?_

– _Je n'en sais rien. Seul ton cœur peut le décider._ »

J'ai de la chance d'avoir cette sœur.


	21. Au tableau !

**Voici la suite. Je n'ai eu qu'un seul review, de TheFunnySanny, donc merci pour ta fidélité, et pour tes reviews.**

**J'espère que je pourrais en avoir un peu plus pour la prochaine fois, parce que je trouve ça dommage, le nombre de visites est largement inférieur au nombre de reviews... Enfin bref.**

* * *

**POV Rachel :**

Elle me manque. Un peu. Beaucoup. Passionnément. À la folie. Pas du tout. À la folie.

Je suis en train de faire un génocide de fleurs.

Ça fait une semaine que je n'ai pas parlé à Quinn, que je l'ai à peine aperçu à chaque cours d'Espagnol. Le Glee Club sans elle est bien triste. Nous avons été disqualifiés des compétitions, car nous n'étions plus assez nombreux. Elle me manque tellement que s'en est inhumain.

Au début, je croyais que le premier jour serait douloureux, mais que tout se calmerait rapidement. Stupide erreur. Je pleurais toutes les nuits.

Mes pères, qui avaient appris la nouvelle, essayaient de me consoler de toutes les manières possibles. J'étais donc allée au parc d'attractions.

...

« _T'as entendu ça ? Il parait que Quinn a viré une cheerladers_. »

Les ragots qui circulent, et dont je n'ai que faire, me brûlent la peau dès que je les entends. La plupart parlent de Quinn et de Finn.

« _Ah ouais. Et elle s'est battue avec Santana Lopez._ »

Mes oreilles se concentrent sur la conversation des deux garçons devants moi. C'est de plus en plus intéressant.

« _Ouais. Elle a viré sa petite amie... Brittany Pierce. _

– _Il parait que ce n'est pas la faute de Quinn, mais de Sue Sylvester._

– _Quinn... Elle est trop belle, cette fille. Je ne peux pas croire qu'elle fasse du mal à une mouche. C'est surement la faute de cette Santana. Une vraie garce._ »

J'empoigne mon compas. J'ai envie de lui planter dans le cou. Il a aucun droit de fantasmer sur elle. Ça m'est entièrement réservé. Mais j'aurais des petits problèmes.

« _Santana ? Elle est trop belle_, rétorque l'autre. _Je suis sûr qu'elle a raison_. »

Pfff... Les garçons de ce Lycée sont trop stupides. Et eux aussi, ce sont de véritables commères.

**POV Santana :**

Quand Brittany avait été virée de l'équipe, j'avais littéralement agressé Quinn.

« _Non mais ça va pas bien dans ta tête ? D'où tu vires ma Britt ?_ avais-je hurlé.

– _Ce sont les ordres de Sue._

– _La ferme. Tu sais comme moi que tu as le droit de les discuter si tu le veux. _

– _Je ne vais pas risquer ma place pour vous_, avait-elle dit.

– _Traitresse ! Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi elle a viré Britt ? Elle est l'une des meilleures de l'équipe._

– _Elle a de trop bas résultats scolaires, et nous donne une mauvaise image._

– _Tu sais quoi ? Si elle ne revient pas dans l'équipe, je la quitte. Et je te jure que tu vas le payer_.»

Elle m'avait lancé un sourire gêné. Et j'avais craqué. Je lui avais sauté dessus, je l'avais lancé par terre. Je l'ai brutalement poussé contre le casier, lui avait cogné l'arrière du crâne. Elle m'avait balancé à son tour. Mon sang n'avait fait qu'un tour, et je l'avais à nouveau plaqué, mais cette fois-ci au sol. Je lui avais agrippé les cheveux et avait tiré de toutes mes forces.

Personne n'avait le droit de faire ça à ma Britt.

Au bout de quelques minutes de douloureux calvaire pendant lesquelles elle m'avait elle aussi agrippé les cheveux, je l'avais lâchée.

Elle était partie en courant et sans demandé son reste, tandis que je frottais mon crâne endoloris.

Bien sûr, après quelques minutes, l'histoire de notre combat avait fait le tour du Lycée.

Finn m'avait retrouvé en quelques minutes.

« _Je peux m'expliquer ce que tu as fais à ma petite amie ? _

– _Tu veux que je te raconte ce qu'elle a fait à la mienne ? _avais-je répliqué agressivement »

Il avait reculé d'un pas, sans doute un peu apeuré par mon ton menaçant.

« _En tout cas, si tu lui refais le moindre mal, je te mènerais la vie dure, Santana._

– _Je n'ai pas peur de toi, Hudson._ »

Je te méprise, même. Je te haïs. Tu as gâché l'histoire d'amour de Quinn et Rachel. Ouais, t'es détestable, malgré ta gueule d'ange et tout ton talent.

« _Tu devrais, pourtant_, répondit-il.

– _Jamais. Snixx n'a jamais peur._ »

Et je m'en vais d'un pas lourd.

...

« _Santana. Pourquoi t'es-tu battue avec Quinn ?_ »

Ces abrutis qui rédigent le journal du Lycée, que personne ne lit, veulent me poser des questions.

« _Je n'ai rien à dire. Elle n'a pas à expulser ma petite amie de l'équipe._

– _Donc votre dispute est à cause de Brittany S. Pierce ?_ demande-t-il.

– _Oui, mais pas seulement. C'est aussi à cause de Rachel Berry._

_– Et qu'à-t-elle fait pour séparer le célèbre trio de garces ?_

– _C'est une regrettable histoire, et seules Rachel et Quinn sont aptes à en parler. _

– _Bien. Je note tout ça._ »

Pour une fois qu'il se passe quelque chose d'intéressant ici, les rumeurs s'en donnent à cœur joie.

« _Santana Lopez !_ » Le ton de Sue Sylvester est dur. « _Dans mon bureau. Tout de suite._ »

Tant mieux. Je suis prête à l'affronter. Elle n'a pas le droit d'expulser Brittany, d'autant plus que ma petite amie ne manque certainement pas de talent.

Elle me fait entrer dans son bureau, et tire la chaise pour que je m'asseye. Je vérifie d'abord si elle n'a pas installé la moindre chose (de la colle, un clou, des punaises ?), mais je me détends en voyant qu'il n'y a rien.

« _Santana. Tu as dépassé les limites. _

– _Quoi ? __**J'ai**__ dépassé les limites ? __**Vous**__ avez dépassé les limites, oui ! _

– _Brittany a des résultats trop bas. Elle montre un mauvais exemple aux autres filles, et surtout elle va donner une mauvaise image de l'équipe. _

–_ Vous ne pourrez pas gagner aux nationales sans nous_, répliquais-je.

– _Comment ça ? _

– _Si vous la virez, je pars également_. »

Elle semble jauger la situation, hésiter quelques secondes, puis se reprend en main.

« _Bien. Dès demain, je veux l'uniforme de retour sur mon bureau. Vous n'avez plus le droit de le porter. _

– _Bien_, répétais-je d'un ton glacial comme le sien. _Votre défaite sera spectaculaire, et je serais au premier rang pour y assister._ »

Je sais que je l'ai remis à sa place, alors je pars la tête haute, malgré les larmes qui se perdent à l'intérieur. Être cheerladers était ma passion. Un domaine dans lequel je brillais, et qui me rendait populaire.

...

« _T'étais pas obligé, tu sais ?_ me dit Brittany.

– _Je ne veux pas y être sans toi_, répondis-je. »

C'est vrai. Sans elle, ce n'est pas pareil. Sans elle, c'est ennuyant, morne, et terriblement cruel. Je me sentirais mal de balader en uniforme alors qu'elle est forcée de remettre de vrais vêtements. Je me sentirais mal de rester co-capitaine alors que ma petite amie s'est faite jeter comme une malpropre.

« _Merci, Tana_. »

Sa voix est douce. J'aime la douceur de sa voix. J'adore tout ce qui se rapporte à elle, en fait. Sa naïveté touchante, sa voix d'ange, ses mouvements de danse tellement bien effectués. J'aime la façon dont elle me sourit, j'aime la façon dont elle me dit qu'elle m'aime, j'aime les surnoms qu'elle me donne.

« _Je t'aime, Brittany._ »

Elle me répond sans prononcer un mot, et pose simplement ses lèvres sur les miennes.

**POV Rachel :**

Le cours d'Espagnol est le cours le plus dur selon moi. Surtout aujourd'hui. Quand Mr Schuester fait passer Quinn au tableau. Et qu'elle n'y arrive pas. Et qu'il me sort :

« _Rachel, tu peux l'aider ?_ »

Mes joues s'empourprent. Je n'ai pas le droit de dire non, et de toute façon il me demanderait des explications si je le faisais.

Je me lève timidement, et me place à côté d'elle. J'attrape une craie, et, en évitant soigneusement de la regarder, j'écris les réponses de l'exercice.

« _Voyons, Rachel. Tu n'es pas là pour donner la réponse, mais pour aider Quinn._ »

J'ai envie de disparaitre, de m'enfoncer dans le sol, de mourir tout de suite. Je ne veux pas croiser son regard, sentir son odeur, toucher sa peau, ou simplement entendre sa voix. Je sens son mal-être à cent kilomètres. Elle a envie de s'enfuir, elle aussi. En quelques sortes, ça me rassure. Elle éprouve encore des choses pour moi.

« _Allez, que fais-tu._

– _J-je..._

– _Allez._ »

Les yeux de Quinn croisent les miens. Je baisse aussitôt les yeux, mais c'est trop tard. J'ai revu ses magnifiques yeux, sa bouche humide que je ne demande qu'à embrassé. J'ai revu ses cheveux blonds et doux, dans lesquels j'ai quelque fois passé la main.

Finalement, la réponse sort de ma bouche, déconcentrée. Je ferme les yeux, m'imagine lui tenir la main, ré-ouvre les yeux.

« _Bien. C'est pas trop tôt. Rachel, à ta place. Quinn, toi aussi_. »

Elle me manque trop. Je n'en peux plus. Je n'en peux plus de supporter ça. Je me haïs d'avoir envie de courir vers elle et de me jeter dans ses bras. Je me déteste d'être aussi faible. Et si elle revenait maintenant, avec son petit sourire et ses grands airs ? Pourrais-je lui pardonner ?


	22. Lina

**La suite. J'aime beaucoup vos reviews. Ils me font extrêmement plaisir. N'hésitez pas à m'en mettre, j'aime toujours autant, j'aimerais toujours autant. **

**Voili-Voilou, j'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre :).**

* * *

**POV Quinn :**

La sensation de manque est de retour. La sensation d'avoir perdu le contrôle. J'aurais dû trouver un moyen de l'empêcher de me rejoindre au tableau, j'aurais dû m'enfuir, quitte à avoir des heures de colle.

...

Tous les midis, je devais manger à la table des populaires, tout en voyant Santana, Brittany et mes amis du Glee Club assis tous ensemble, en train de rire. Certes, ils se prenaient parfois des slushies, mais ils devaient être plus heureux que moi. Je chassai cette idée stupide de ma tête.

J'avais toute la popularité que je voulais, pourquoi Dieu aurais-je désiré autre chose ? D'accord, San' et Britt me manquaient, mais c'était normal parce qu'elles étaient mes amies d'enfances, et qu'on était un véritable trio de pestes. Mais les loosers du Glee Club ne me manquaient pas.

Avec amertume, je me souvins que Finn aussi état assis avec eux. Lui, il pouvait profiter de tous les bons côtés. Il possédait notre relation **_et_** le Glee Club. Bon, il n'avait pas Rachel, mais au moins il avait de vrais amis, comme Puck par exemple.

Pendant quelques minutes, je m'imaginais avoir fais le choix contraire. Repousser Finn, faire mon coming-out, pouvoir tenir la main de Rachel et poser mes lèvres sur les siennes.

Puis, pendant un instant, je m'imaginai être un garçon. J'aurais eu le droit d'aimer Rachel sans être jugé, sans être rejeté, sans me remettre moi-même en question toutes les deux minutes. Sans avoir peur. Je ne l'aurais jamais abandonnée. Et on aurait vécu heureux.

Soudain, la haine pour être née dans le mauvais corps s'empara de moi. Pourquoi tout devait-il être si compliqué ? Pourquoi ne pouvais-je pas simplement posséder la vie de mes rêves, sans que personne ne vienne me mettre de bâtons dans les roues.

Mais j'étais une fille, et j'étais piégée, forcée de repousser toute l'attirance que je ressentais pour Rachel.

...

« _Allez, petite sœur. Arrête donc de pleurer, tu me fais de la peine._ »

Dès que j'ai retrouvé Frannie, j'ai fondu en larmes dans ses bras.

« _Sue Sylvester m'a forcé à virer Brittany de l'équipe. Je me suis battue avec Santana. J'ai été à quelques centimètres de Rachel et j'ai eu foutrement envie de l'embrasser. Je suis en train de regretter mon choix. Je me sens plus seule que jamais. Le Glee Club me manque._ »

Ma grande sœur posa un petit bisou sur ma joue.

« _Tout ira bien, Q. Tu passes un mauvais moment, mais bientôt tout sera clair dans ta tête. Tu sauras quel choix faire. Je te le garantis._ »

Oui, j'ai terriblement besoin de l'aide de ma sœur.

**POV Rachel :**

Le matin suivant, il y eut une nouvelle élève au Lycée. Santana siffla sur son passage – ce qui rendit Brittany un peu jalouse – tandis que j'étais restée muette devants sa silhouette, ses courbes, et ses longs cheveux blonds.

« _Bienvenue au Lycée, Lina. Je suis Mr Schuester, ton professeur d'Espagnol. Et je m'occupe aussi du Glee Club. _

– _Oh !_ lance-t-elle avec un petit sourire. _J'étais au Glee Club de mon ancien Lycée. Je m'occupais des chorées, mais bon... _

– _C'est génial. Tu pourras nous rejoindre si tu veux. En attendant, tu peux t'asseoir à côté de Rachel ? Tu la trouveras, c'est la seule place libre_.»

Je fais un petit sourire à la fameuse Lina, qui vient prendre place à côté de moi, avant de me le rendre.

Tout de suite, je la mets à l'aise, et engage la conversation.

« _Tu viens d'où ?_ demandais-je.

– _Et bien, en fait, je suis de New York._

– _Oh ! Je rêve de vivre là-bas plus tard ! Brodway, tout ça..._

– _Je n'aimais pas mon Lycée,_ continue-t-elle. _Les gens étaient trop stupides, et ils n'acceptaient pas trop le fait que j'aime les filles._ »

Je me met à rougir, puis le dialogue devient un peu tendu.

Soudain, elle relance la conversation :

« _Je ne sais pas trop avec qui manger ce midi..._

– _Viens à notre table_, la coupais-je. _Je vais t'intégrer au Glee Club !_ »

Elle me fait tellement de sourires que je remarque à peine le regard emplit de jalousie que nous lance Quinn.

**POV Santana :**

Et voilà. Le cadeau tombé du ciel. Cette fille, Lina. Si elle n'arrive pas à faire changer d'avis à Quinn, personne n'en sera capable.

Faut l'avouer, elle est plutôt carrément canon. Longues jambes, yeux verts, et cheveux blonds comme ceux de Quinn. Elle ne va pas mettre longtemps avant de faire craquer Rachel, et franchement je connais Quinn. Elle va crever de jalousie.

Bien fais pour toi, Q. Il serait temps que tu changes d'avis.

...

Lina est assez sociable. Elle arrive à s'ouvrir facilement. A la fin du repas, le Glee Club est déjà conquis. Rachel aussi, vu les regards qu'elles se lancent.

Quinn n'y a pas échappé, d'ailleurs. Elle est juste derrière nous, à la table des « populaires », où je pourrais encore aller mais je n'en ai pas envie, et observe Rachel et Lina en sirotant son soda. Elle a une expression de haine plaquée sur le visage. Je parie qu'après leur petit échange de mots et de regards au tableau en Espagnol, elle se faisait des tonnes de films. C'est trop le genre de Quinn.

Après le repas, j'attrape Lina par le bras, l'arrache à Rachel, et l'amène dans un couloir. Je devais lui parler.

« Bonjour, Santana. Tu aurais pu me parler à table, tu sais...

– Non, justement. Il faut que je te parle de certaines choses personnelles. Ça concerne Rachel. »

Elle relève les yeux. Apparement, j'ai attisé sa curiosité.

« _Tu vois, elle a déjà quelqu'un en vue en ce moment. _

– _Toi ?_ demande-t-elle, soupçonneuse.

– _Non, pas moi. J'ai déjà une adorable petite amie. Mais une autre fille du Lycée. Quinn Fabray._

– _Ah._

– _Sauf que tu lui ressembles beaucoup._

– _Où veux-tu en venir ?_

– _J'allais le dire. Pas la peine de me couper. Tu lui ressembles beaucoup. A Quinn, je veux dire. Donc tu risques de lui plaire._

– _Cool._

– _Ouais, super cool. J'ai besoin de ton aide, Lina._

– _J'avais compris. Tu aurais été plus directe, sinon._

– _Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ?_

– _Je suis observatrice. Continue. Qu'attends-tu de moi, exactement ? _

– _Quinn a besoin de se réveiller. Rachel est son âme-sœur, j'en suis persuadée. Et pour ça, elle va avoir besoin d'une bonne claque. _

–_ Je ne pense pas que régler les conflits par la violence soit une bonne idée_, rétorque-t-elle.

– _C'est juste une manière de parler, tu sais ? J'ai besoin d'un truc qui la réveillera. Tu pourrais la rendre jalouse ? _

– _Et si Rachel décidait qu'elle me préférait ? _demande-t-elle.

– _Et bien, grand bien lui fasse, non ? Je te demande juste de te rapprocher d'elle. Tu rends Quinn jalouse. Après, tu fais ce que tu veux. _

– _Pourquoi tu ne le fais pas toi-même. _

– _T'as rien suivi ? J'ai une petite amie. Je l'aime. _

– _Bon. J'imagine que je peux essayer de t'aider. Mais si je me rends compte que je risque de me prendre au jeu ou quoi que ce soit, j'arrête. Je ne te promets rien. _»

Voilà. Les cartes sont posées sur la table. J'ai trouvé la stratégie parfaite. Voilà. Je vais gagner.


	23. 50 pourcent de chance de séduire Rachel

**Voilà la suite. J'espère que ça vous plaira. Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, et j'insiste. Mais vous devriez avoir compris à force. **

* * *

**POV Rachel :**

Lina et moi passons beaucoup de temps ensemble. Elle est totalement adorable. En fait, quand je suis avec elle Quinn me sort complètement de l'esprit. Elle a de l'humour, du charme, du charisme, de la modestie, et un physique de rêve.

En plus, grâce à elle, le Glee Club pourra sans doute participer aux concours l'année prochaine.

Elle est devenue très amie avec un peu chacun d'entre nous.

Finn ne lui parle presque jamais, et quand on l'interroge à ce sujet, il nous explique que Quinn ne l'y autorise pas. Preuve de sa jalousie, mais au lieu que ça me fasse plaisir ça m'agace.

Cette fille n'a aucune logique. Je veux dire, elle m'abandonne pour Finn, et après elle fait ses petites crises de jalousie. Elle n'a aucun droit. Elle ne me possède pas. Elle n'a pas le droit de se montrer jalouse, ou je ne sais pas quoi, parce qu'elle m'a blessé. Elle m'a détruite, elle m'a fait du mal.

**POV Santana :**

Lina me retrouve dans l'auditorium.

« _Y'a un problème, Santana. _

– _Quoi donc ? Tu t'es déjà trop attaché à Rachel ? _

– _Mais non. Écoutes-moi, s'il te plait._

– _Très bien. Au rapport, soldat._

– _Je me suis faite attaquée. _

– _Quoi ?! _

–_ Je me suis pris des slushies dans la tête, j'ai été plaqué sur les casiers par un groupe de filles que je ne connaissais même pas. _

– _Fabray est dans la place_, ricanais-je.

– _Et bien moi, ça ne me fait pas rire du tout, Santana. Je me suis faite complètement agressé. Puis toutes les filles sont parties, sauf une._

– _Hum._ _Quinn._

– _Elle a vérifié qu'il n'y ait personne autour, puis elle m'a dit... Elle m'a dit..._

– _Elle t'a dis quoi ?_

– _Elle m'a dit que R-Rachel était à elle, et que... Si je continuais à lui parler elle allait faire de ma vie un enfer._

_– Tu as rencontré ton alter-égo maléfique. _

– _Alors je voudrais savoir, Santana._

– _Il n'y a rien à savoir..._

– _Si. Tu es sûre que c'est la bonne personne pour Rachel ? Elle est violente, méchante, brutale..._

– _C'était ma meilleure amie. Je la connais bien. Et je sais qu'elle changera pour Rach'._

– _Je ne sais pas si je dois continuer. Je prends trop de risques. Et qu'est-ce que j'y gagne_ ? demande-t-elle.

– _Tu sais bien ce que tu y gagnes._

– _Ah bon_ ? me défie-t-elle.

– _Ouais. Cinquante pourcent de chance de séduire Rachel_. »

Ça a l'air de lui clouer le bec, mais elle hoche la tête.

« _Je suppose que c'est une bonne récompense_. »

Cette fois, c'est moi qui acquiesce.

J'étais sûre que ça lui suffirait.

**POV Rachel :**

« _Comment ça elle t'a menacé ?_

– _Elle t'aime. Enfin je crois. Elle est jalouse. Elle m'a dit que si je te reparlais, elle ferait de ma vie un enfer._

_– Oh. Ne t'inquiète pas. Elle m'a fait exactement la même chose._ »

Je suis surprise de l'attitude de Quinn, et à la fois c'était assez prévisible. Ben ouais, cette fille est l'égoïsme pur. Et la lâcheté, aussi.

...

« _Il faut qu'on s'explique._

– _Non. Je n'ai pas envie de te parler._ »

Bon. Son ton est froid. J'évites soigneusement de la regarder trop. Nos yeux s'esquivent, mais nous avons toutes les deux envie de regarder l'autre.

« _Alors pourquoi avoir fais ça à Lina ?_

– _Lina. C'est ta petite-amie ?_

– _Euh... Non. Mais on s'entend très bien. Elle est mignonne, gentille_, commençais-je avant de comprendre que mes paroles étaient blessantes. _Enfin tu vois, elle n'est pas là depuis très peu de temps, alors je prends mon temps... Surtout que je ne t'ai pas oublié_. »

L'esquisse d'un sourire se dessine sur son visage.

« _Bon. Très bien. Au revoir_. »

Son ton est froid, dur, mais ses yeux sont chaleureux.

« _En tout cas, sache que tes menaces sont inutiles. Tu ne me fais pas peur. Et je me battrais pour protéger Lina_. »

À l'entente du nom de mon amie, son visage s'assombrit encore. Et elle s'en va d'un pas pressé mais lourd. Je sais bien que mes paroles ont fait mouche. Elle est carrément vexée.

**POV Quinn :**

J'ai l'impression de ne faire que des conneries en ce moment. Je n'aurais pas dû prouver ma jalousie comme ça. Je n'aurais pas dû m'en prendre à cette stupide Lina. Je n'aurais jamais dû continuer à montrer un quelconque intérêt envers Rachel, parce que j'ai choisi Finn. Je suis avec lui maintenant. Je ne peux plus... Je n'ai plus le droit de l'aimer, de me l'approprier. Je n'ai plus le droit de faire tout ça, parce que c'est trop immonde, trop égoïste.

Mais quand je les vois à nouveau ensemble, à côté, mangeant tranquillement au réfectoire, ma détermination est réduite en miette. Seule une haine profonde envers Rachel, Lina et tout l'univers prend possession de mon corps.

Elle avait dit qu'elle était mignonne. Elle avait dit... Elle avait laissé sous-entendre qu'elle était attirée par elle.

...

« _J'aimerais qu'on parle plus calmement_, lançais-je à Lina quand je la trouvai en privé. _Je suis désolé de m'être emportée. On doit parler._ »

J'essaie de repousser ma colère, mais la voir à côté de moi avec son assurance et son sourire narquois me met hors de moi. Pourtant, nous devons avoir une conversation mature.

« _Je ne comprends pas ce que tu veux. Tu aimes Rachel, oui ou non ? Si tu l'aimes, tu attends quoi ?_ demande-t-elle.

– _Tu ne me connais pas, d'accord ? Tu ne me connaitras jamais. Ce que je ressens pour elle ne te concerne pas. En fait, ça ne concerne personne._

– _Santana a dit que je te ressemblais beaucoup. Elle a affirmé que tu étais mon alter-égo maléfique. _

– _Santana dis beaucoup de conneries. Et je ne sais pas ce qu'elle t'a promis en échange de ton rapprochement avec Rachel, mais ça n'en vaux pas la peine._

– _Écoutes. Je suis son amie. Pour l'instant, du moins. Je l'apprécie beaucoup. Si t'es le genre à crever de jalousie dès que quelqu'un s'entend bien avec une fille qui n'est même pas ta petite amie, grand bien te fasse._

– _Tu ne comprends pas. Tu ne sais pas tout ce que je ressens... Tu ne comprends pas le mal que ça me fait de te voir avec elle, de voir la manière dont elle te regarde._ »

Elle me lance un regard approbateur.

« _Donc. Tu veux quoi, Quinn Fabray ?_ demande-t-elle avec un regain d'assurance. _Tu veux me menacer encore une fois ?_

– _Non. Je veux te demander poliment de t'éloigner d'elle._

– _Mais on a rien fait. Je ne l'ai jamais embrassé. Je ne suis pas amoureuse d'elle. On est juste amies. _

– _Pour l'instant. T'es parfaitement son type de fille, enfin je crois... Parce qu'on se ressemble._

– _Physiquement, seulement. On n'est pas les mêmes mentalement. On est peut-être à l'opposé..._ »

Elle s'en va de manière théâtrale, et me laisse seule avec moi-même et beaucoup d'amertume. Bien. J'ai tenté la manière douce, elle ne m'a pas écouté. Je vais faire de sa vie un enfer. Tant pis pour elle.

**POV Rachel :**

« _Quinn a essayé de me parler, Rach'. Elle a essayé de négocier un peu plus calmement_. »

Je soupire. Alors elle n'a pas l'intention de renoncer. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ? Je veux dire... Elle sort avec Finn. Elle m'a abandonné. Elle tente d'écarter Lina, mais elle n'essaie même pas de me reconquérir. Quel est son problème ?

« _Je suis désolé de te mettre dans ce pétrin. Je comprendrais si tu ne voulais plus être mon amie..._

– _Tu me connais mal. J'ai fuit de New York, mais je ne fuirais pas ici. Et surement pas devants cette tarée._ »

Un sourire, et elle me prend tendrement dans ses bras. Une partie de moi a envie de l'embrasser, juste pour voir si ses lèvres ressemblent à celles de Quinn. Pour voir si elles ont le même goût, la même saveur, la même douceur, et la même chaleur. J'en doute, cependant. Mais ça peut être quelque chose de différent, mais d'aussi bien, voire encore mieux.

« _Moi aussi, j'en ai envie_. », murmure-t-elle à mon oreille.

Je n'attends plus une seule seconde de plus, et je pose délicatement mes lèvres sur les siennes. Au milieu du couloir. Des regards étonnés, choqués, se retournent vers nous.


	24. Te reconquérir

**Hey. J'ai fini d'écrire cette fiction. Oui-oui. Je vous jure. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas. Il reste encore pas mal de chapitres avant de voir notre fin, et puis j'écrirais sans doute d'autres OS. **

**N'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews.**

* * *

**POV Quinn :**

« _Tu sais, Q ? Berry et sa pétasse blonde se sont embrassés dans le couloir_, pouffa Océane. _Aucune retenue, et aucun respect pour nos yeux_. »

Je me fis violence pour ne pas l'encastrer dans un casier. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle me racontait.

Les larmes qui perlaient dans mes yeux furent refoulées.

« _Abomination_, réplique une cheerladers.

_– Je propose un slushies_, lance joyeusement Océane. _Et pourquoi pas aussi un pour leur chère amie Santana ? _

– _Pas Santana_, répondis-je_. On s'est déjà mis d'accord sur ce point. _

– _Elle n'en a plus rien à faire de toi, Quinn, si je peux me permettre... _

– _Je m'en fiche. Elle compte beaucoup pour moi. Et puis pas la peine de s'attirer des ennuis_. »

Mon groupe « d'amies » soupirent, mais aucune n'ose contester ma décision, pas même Océane. Bien. C'est moi qui commande, ici. Elles ne sont bonnes qu'à me suivre, m'obéir, faire des chorégraphies et émettre quelques idées qui peuvent parfois se trouver assez intéressantes.

...

Le liquide violet qui dégouline sur le visage de Lina est réconfortant. Le rire d'Océane est perçant. Je me contente de lancer un regard froid à ma rivale. Après tout, je reste Quinn. Je ne vais pas crier, m'énerver, du moins pas en public. Je me dois de rester froide, distinguée, et de transmettre ma haine uniquement pas des slushies ou par des mots bien placées, dis froidement et bien articulés.

« _Bienvenue à Mc Kinley_, dis-je. _Ça, c'est le rituel pour remettre à leur place les loosers comme toi._ »

Elle lève les yeux, me défie du regard quelque instant, puis lance :

« _Moi au moins je m'assume._ »

Aucun rire ne fuse, juste des regards étonnés. Puis, prenant exemple sur Santana au Glee Club, j'éclate de rire. Tout le monde se détend. J'ai frôlé la catastrophe.

« _Elle se prend pour qui, cette __**Bitch**__ ?_ demande Océane avec colère.

– _Elle n'a pas fini de souffrir_, répliquais-je. »

Ma réplique, qui n'avait rien de drôle, fait rire la foule, alors que quand elle m'a remis à sa place tout le monde l'avait fermé par respect pour moi.

...

« _Quinn..._ »

Santana se tient derrière moi, et elle se balance d'avant en arrière. Son ton est à la fois doux et moqueur.

«_ Appelle-moi Fabray. Quinn c'est pour les intimes._

– _Très drôle. Comme si tu étais intime avec qui que ce soit._

– _Tu voulais me parler, Lopez ?_

– _Tu peux m'appeler Santana_, dit-elle avec un sourire narquois.

– _Trêve de plaisanteries. Tu as quelque chose à me dire._

– _Ouais. J'aimerais que tu ne t'en prennes pas à mes amies, tu vois. _

– _C'est pas ton amie. _

– _Si. C'est mon amie._

– _Tu es donc tombé aussi bas._

– _T'es énervée. C'est sûr. Mais tu sais, ça ne voulait rien dire, qu'elles s'embrassent. C'est juste..._

– _Pas la peine. Je ne veux pas de ta pitié._ »

Elle me sourit. Et ce n'est pas la pitié, mais du mépris que je vois dans ses yeux.

« _Je ne comptais pas avoir pitié, Q. Tout est de ta faute. C'est toi qui as merdé dans l'histoire. Juste... N'attends pas trop pour t'excuser. Tu risque de perdre Rachel pour toujours._

– J_e suis avec Finn._

– _Non. Finn est mignon et gentil. Mais tu n'es pas avec lui. Vous n'êtes pas amoureux. Tu t'en rends compte ? Tu aimes Rachel. Tu crèves de jalousie..._ »

Elle a raison. Je crève littéralement de jalousie.

« _Je ne suis pas jalouse. _

– _Dans ce cas, tu es juste une psychopathe possessive._

– _Va te faire foutre, Santana._ »

Son visage s'assombrit, de la haine apparait sur son visage.

« _Parles moi mieux, Fabray. Je veux juste t'aider. Depuis le début, je t'aide_. »

Je sais qu'elle a raison, et ça me met hors de moi. Je m'en vais comme une furie, retrouver les autres cheerladers, et tente par n'importe quel moyen de penser à autre chose.

**POV Rachel :**

Tout le monde ne me parle que de Quinn, depuis une semaine, et ça commence à me sortir par les trous du nez. Franchement, je n'ai jamais demandé à ce qu'on me parle d'elle tout le temps alors que j'ai envie de l'oublier. Heureusement, Lina est là pour me soutenir. Et Santana et Britt aussi.

« _Je suis désolé qu'elle se montre si brutale avec toi_, déclarais-je à Lina.

– _C'est ma faute. Je t'ai embrassé dans le couloir. Elle est juste jalouse. _

– _Voyons, Lina. Elle n'a pas le droit d'être jalouse. Je ne lui appartiens pas ! Elle m'a laissé tombé, et... _

– _C'est pas ce que je voulais dire. On aurait peut-être dû prendre notre temps, c'est tout. _

_– Je sais bien. Mais on en avait envie toute les deux, non ?_ »

Elle acquiesce et me fait un petit sourire. Je me sens coupable. Elle se prend tous les jours des slushies, que ce soit sur ses vêtements ou même à l'intérieur de son casier. Quinn lui en fait réellement baver. Je ne l'avais jamais vu faire ça à quelqu'un. Même pas à moi.

Je serre un peu plus fort sa main. Elle sourit à la pression de mes doigts.

« _Merci de rester mon amie malgré sa jalousie excessive._ »

Elle ne me répond pas, mes ses yeux en disent plus qu'un long discours. Elle me dit que ce n'est rien. Qu'elle sera toujours là pour moi. Que nous sommes réellement amies.

...

« _J'ai besoin de te parler, Rachel._ »

Quinn est là, à côté de moi, un slushies à la main. Seul point positif : elle est seule. Donc elle veut dire quelque chose de privé. Parce qu'elle déteste être seule, d'habitude.

Je n'ai pas envie de lui parler. Je la déteste pour tout ce qu'elle fait. J'ai envie qu'elle disparaisse.

Mon cœur bat à trois cent à l'heure.

« _Je ne veux pas te parler_, répondis-je.

– _Je ne compte pas te laisser le choix. Si tu essaie de fuir avant que j'ai fini, je te lance le slushies._

– _Et sinon ?_ la menaçais-je. _Si tu ne me lance pas le slushies, tu le lanceras sur quelqu'un d'autre._

– _Pas la peine de jouer les héros. Tu n'as pas envie de te prendre un slushies, non plus._

– _T'es la personne la plus horrible que je connaisse, Quinn._

– _Je sais. Je suis horrible. Tu me déteste. Je me déteste. Santana me déteste. Bon, Brittany ne déteste personne, mais elle est très fâchée aussi._

– _Dépêche-toi, s'il te plait. Je n'ai pas tout mon temps. _

– _Non. Dans ma tête, tu ne répondais pas. Alors s'il te plait, ne complique pas les choses. _

– _Dans ta tête ? _

– _J'ai tout prévu à l'avance._

– _Tu m'étonnes. Quinn Fabray, la reine des glaces, qui veut toujours tout calculer._

– _J'ai écrit ça sur une fiche, puis je l'ai appris par cœur. Ensuite, j'ai déchiré_ _la feuille._

– _Ah. Grand bien te fasse. Que disais-tu sur cette feuille ?_

– _Je t'aime, Rachel. Je t'aime depuis déjà tellement de temps... J'ai choisi Finn, mais c'est uniquement parce que j'avais peur. Peur du regard des autres, peur de mes parents, de ce qu'ils pourraient en penser. J'avais peur que tout le monde décide de me rejeter. J'avais peur. Et je suis jalouse, aussi. Très jalouse. De cette fille, Lina._

– _Ah bon ?_ ironisais-je. _J'avais vraiment pas remarqué._

– _La ferme. Je suis jalouse d'elle. Mais pas seulement parce que c'est ton amie, qu'elle est lesbienne, et que vous vous êtes embrassés dans les couloirs. Je suis jalouse parce que c'est la meilleure_ _personne pour toi. Elle à la douceur, la gentillesse, la beauté, elle s'assume, et en plus elle est au Glee Club avec toi._

– _Tu as raison. Mais si c'est la meilleure pour moi, pourquoi tu lui fais tout ça ? _

_–_ _Parce que je suis faible. Je suis lâche. Et je suis en colère contre tout l'univers. Surtout contre elle. _

– _Pourquoi être en colère contre elle ?_

– _Je sais, c'est stupide. Mais quand elle n'était pas là, je pouvais encore penser que je devais peut-être te choisir... Je pouvais encore hésiter. Mais là... Je ne peux même plus choisir mon cœur, parce que tu ne voudras plus jamais de moi. Tu t'es trouvé mieux._

– _Quel est ton but, dans tout ça ?_

– _Je veux... Je ne sais pas, en fait. Lui faire lâcher le coup._

– _Elle n'est pas sur le coup, ou je ne sais pas quoi !_ m'égosillais-je_. On est juste amies. Notre baiser était une erreur. C'était juste une pulsion. Et on a décidé de prendre notre temps. _

– _Peut importe. Je sais bien que c'est de Santana que vient l'idée de me rendre jalouse._

– _C'était le plan à la base. Mais Lina et moi, nous sommes réellement amies._

– _Je sais bien_. _Mais ça ne change pas votre plan. _

– _Bon. Il faut que tu arrêtes. Tu n'es pas ma petite amie, ni rien de tout cela. Tu sors avec Finn. Je passe du temps avec qui je veux. Tu n'as pas le droit de me dicter ma vie. Tu n'as pas le droit d'harceler quelqu'un qui compte pour moi. _

– _Et si je changeais d'avis, Rachel ? Et si Frannie m'avait dit de choisir mon cœur, et que mon cœur décide que je t'aime de plus en plus. Et que j'ai envie de sortir avec toi._

– _Tu as envie de sortir avec moi ?_

– _Oui._ »

Je respire un grand coup. Je prends sur moi. Des vagues d'émotions se disputent en moi. Déjà, il y a mon esprit, qui a envie de lui foutre une grande baffe pour tout le mal qu'elle m'a fait. Ensuite, il y a mon instinct. Il voit la fille en face de moi, et je meurs d'envie de sauter sur ses lèvres. Il y a ma fierté, qui a envie de tourner les talons, quitte à me prendre ce slushies.

Je n'écoute aucun d'entre eux. Je reste plantée là, comme une débile.

« _Je, hum... Je te laisse réfléchir, Rachel._ »


	25. Shipper Lichel - La seconde lettre

**Mon histoire vient de dépasser les 100 reviews. C'est incroyable. Merci beaucoup à tous ceux qui me postent des reviews. Je vous aime.**

**:D.**

**Bref.**

**N'hésitez pas à m'en laisser d'autres. Et voici la suite de souffre-douleur. Je suis ravie que ma fiction vous plaise.**

* * *

**POV Santana :**

« _J'te crois pas, Rachel. Pas possible_, dis-je.

– _Si. Elle a bien dit tout ça._

– _Vraiment ?_ insistais-je. _La partie sur Lina, aussi ?_

– _Oui. Et le fait qu'elle voulait être ma petite amie._

– _Et tu as fais quoi ?_

– _Je ne savais pas quoi faire. Je suis resté plantée là. Elle m'a dit de partir, que je pourrais y réfléchir, alors j'ai tourné les talons._ »

Elle était venue me chercher il y a quelques minutes, et m'avait raconté sa troublante altercation avec Quinn. Je lui avais demandé ce que Quinn avait finalement fait du slushies, mais Lina était passée, les vêtements entièrement rouges. J'avais donc ma réponse.

La blondinette nous rejoint.

« _Belle journée_, ironisa-t-elle en attrapant la main de Rachel.

– _Elle est un peu troublée_, expliquais-je. _Elle a parlé avec Quinn tout à l'heure._

– _Tiens. Mais la pom-pom girl est partout_, remarque Lina. »

J'éclate de rire. Mais ça n'amuse pas tellement Rachel.

« _Je lui en veux tellement_, marmonne-t-elle.

– _Et en même temps, tu meurs d'envie de l'embrasser_. »

Lina me lance un regard noir. Ben quoi ? Faut qu'elle détente son string, miss Blondie Deux...

« _Ouais, il y a ça, aussi_, avoue la Diva. _Mais je la déteste tellement... Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? _

– _Tu dois attendre. Tu as tout ton temps pour faire le choix_, lui promis-je.

– _Ouais. Menfin si tu la choisis à la fin, ne prends pas non plus trop de temps. Je commence à en avoir mare des slushies._ »

Le ton de Lina est désagréable, et je comprends bien qu'elle a peur que Quinn et Rachel se mettent en couple. Elle s'est surement un peu attachée à la petite brune, et c'est un peu ma faute. Pas complètement, mais un peu, oui.

« _Oh, Lina... Je suis désolée pour les slushies_, commence Rachel d'un ton doux.

– _Pas de problèmes. J-Je... Je n'aurais pas du te dire ça. Ce n'est pas ta faute, après tout._ »

Petit sourire de Rachel, puis grand sourire de Lina. Finalement, je ne sais pas si mettre Fabray et Berry ensemble est une bonne idée. Pourquoi ne pas laisser Rachel et Lina ensemble ? Parce que, après tout, Quinn avait raison. Elle a dit que Lina était mieux pour Rachel, et c'est plutôt vrai. Lina ne l'a jamais fais souffrir. Elle est très gentille. Et elle est au moins aussi belle que Quinn, tout ça sans avoir la grosse tête, sans chercher à être populaire, sans essayer de renier tout ce qu'elle ressent.

« _Allez. Arrêtez d'être si proche, sinon je vais shipper le Lichel._

– _Lichel ?_ demande Rachel avec des grands yeux ronds.

– _Tu ne vas pas bien, Santana_, réplique Lina. »

**POV Rachel :**

J'ouvre la porte de mon casier, pour aller chercher mes affaires. Mes yeux s'écarquillent quand je vois une lettre, glissée dans une enveloppe rouge, et avec dessus écris : « **_Pour Rachel_** », d'une écriture soignée.

J'ouvre l'enveloppe avec des gestes tremblants et timides.

« _Cher Rachel. Je me sens encore plus lâche que le jour où je t'ai quitté. Je t'ai quitté avec une lettre, je veux te retrouver avec cette lettre aussi.  
Je t'ai fait souffrir. Et je suis désolé. Mais je n'étais juste pas prête. Tout est allé trop vite, nous avons brûlé trop d'étapes. J'ai choisi Finn parce que je croyais que je finirais seule sinon, mais je me suis trompée. C'est maintenant que je suis seule. Je suis toujours entourée d'une bande de filles, mais aucune n'est une vraie amie à mes yeux. J'ai perdu tout ce que j'aimais. Toi, mes amies, et le Glee Club. Et je suis prête à être moi si je suis avec toi.  
Je suis prête à t'aimer. Et j'ai envie que tu me pardonnes, et que tu m'aimes en retour. J'ai envie qu'on puisse se tenir la main dans ces couloirs, et dire aux rageux d'aller se faire voir. J'ai envie de passer toute ma vie avec toi. J'ai envie de te présenter à mes parents, et de leur expliquer qu'on est ensemble.  
Bien sûr, tout ne se fera pas en un claquement de doigt. J'ai encore peur.  
Mais ce t'aime. Je suis prête à faire des efforts pour toi. Je suis prête à m'affirmer, à monter la vraie moi. C'est dur, mais si tu m'aides, que tu m'aimes, que tu es ma petite amie, je soulèverais toutes les montagnes._

_Bisous Xx_ »

Quand je lus la lettre de Quinn, mon cœur se mit à battre si vite que je crus d'abord que j'allais faire une attaque cardiaque. Après un peu de temps où je restais immobile, les yeux figés sur le papier de cette lettre, choquée par cette déclaration. Je me demandais comment un tel revirement de situation était possible. Je me demandai comment elle pouvait m'aimer soudain, me dire toutes ces choses magnifiques, me dire qu'elle était prête à changer, à révéler notre amour au monde.

Mon cerveau était engourdis, ainsi je mis du temps à sentir son odeur derrière moi. Si je me retournais, je me retrouvais face à Quinn Fabray.

« _Tu en pense quoi, alors ?_ demande-t-elle. »

Je me retourne, timidement. Les larmes perlent dans mes yeux. Je n'ose pas lui répondre, je n'ose pas lui dire que je l'aime. Je n'ose pas me jeter dans ses bras.

**POV Quinn :**

Bon. Pour ceux qui ne comprendraient ma mon revirement de situation, tout le mérite revenait à Frannie, mon adorable et très gentille grande-sœur qui était toujours là pour me soutenir.

**- Flashback - **

«_Dis-moi juste... Dis-moi juste qui choisir. _

– _Tu sais quoi ? Essaie de faire en sorte que cette fille te pardonne. Et choisis-là. Tu es malheureuse sans elle. _

– _Merci, Frannie. _

– _Pourquoi ? _

_– Parce que tu m'as dis exactement ce que j'avais besoin d'entendre_.

– _Merci d'être une adorable petite sœur. Et surtout, n'aie jamais peur du regard des autres. Tu es plus belle, plus forte, plus intelligente. Tu auras toujours le dessus sur eux, d'accord ? _

– _Je n'irais pas au paradis ? _

– _J'en sais rien. Mais il vaut mieux que tu vives le paradis sur terre, non _?»

Voilà. Ma sœur avait affreusement raison. Et je devais reconquérir Rachel Berry.

**- Fin du flashback -**

Voilà. C'est comme ça que j'avais décidé de reconquérir Rachel, et de placer cette lettre dans son casier. Et voilà que je me tenais derrière elle.

Elle se retourna, brusquement.

« _Écoutes, Quinn. Je suis ravie que tu sois prête à changer. Mais je crois que c'est un peu trop tard._ »

Bam. Ses mots me font l'effet d'un coup de poignard. Soudain, son regard chance, il passe de la tristesse et l'incompréhension à la haine.

_« Bref. Je te laisse. Je devais parler avec Lina._ »

Tout mon corps se décompose, mon cœur tombe en miette. J'ai l'impression que le mode explose, que le ciel tombe. J'ai l'impression que je vais mourir. Je sais bien que je n'ai que ce que je mérite. Mais c'est tellement difficile... C'est tellement dur de vivre ça. De l'entendre parler de Lina, comme si Rachel était à elle et pas à moi.

Je me dépêche de partir, avant que mes larmes coulent. Je suis encore Quinn Fabray, et je n'ai pas le droit de me montrer aussi faible.


	26. Zombies, dobe romantique et Lichel

**Merci pour vos reviews. Ils me font très plaisir, même si parfois j'ai l'impression de ne pas les mériter. **

**Merci-merci, en tout cas, et voici la suite **

* * *

**POV Rachel :**

Je prends la main de Lina, et nous nous baladons fièrement ensemble dans le couloir. On ne croise pas de Quinn. Pas de slushies. Elle a dû comprendre que ça ne l'aidera pas à me conquérir. Qu'elle doit essayer de réfréner toute sa haine. Cet effort me fait sourire. Mais tout le Lycée pense que je souris à cause de Lina, qui est considérée comme ma petite amie.

Quand Quinn nous croise dans les couloirs, elle doit se faire violence pour ne pas se jeter sur Lina, qui lui lance des regards mesquins et moqueurs en serrant ma main plus forts ou en posant ses lèvres sur ma joue.

« _La grande Quinn Fabray fait moins la maligne_, fanfaronne Lina quand nous mangeons au réfectoire.

– _Elle n'a que ce qu'elle mérite_, remarque Kurt. _Elle a trop fait souffrir Rach'._

– _Tu ne connais pas toute l'histoire, Porcelaine_, réplique Santana. _Mais c'est vrai qu'elle a trop fait souffrir Rachel. _

–_ Franchement, je ne sais pas où vous en êtes_, dis Brittany en montrant du doigt Lina puis moi_. Vous êtes ensemble, ou pas ? _

– _Je ne sais pas_, avoue Lina. _Je ne veux pas trop me précipiter. Autant prendre tout comme ça arrive. Mais je suis très attachée à elle. _

– _Je_ _suis attachée à toi, moi aussi_, répondis-je. _Tu comptes énormément pour moi, Lina. _

– _Je pense quand même que tu devrais t'expliquer avec Quinn_, remarque Britt.

– _Oui_, ajoute Santana. _Mais rien ne presse, bébé Britt. Il faut qu'elle prenne son temps. _

– _Je sais, San'. Mais en attendant, peut-être faudrait-il prendre son temps aussi avec Lina._

– _Je suis d'accord. Rien ne presse_, approuvais-je. _Tu es un génie, Britt_. »

Elle me lance un petit sourire. Je sais bien quelle valeur ça a pour elle. À force de se faire traiter de débile ou de stupide, elle apprécie qu'on mette en avant son intelligence. Santana aussi me remercie d'un regard. Elle sait que si elle n'est pas la seule à dire que Brittany n'est pas bête, sa blonde la croira plus facilement.

...

« _C'est un rencard ?_ demande Lina, étonnée.

– _Et bien... Prends ça comme tu veux. Je voulais qu'on aille au cinéma. Entre amies, peut-être ?_

– _Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne pas avoir invité les autres du Glee Club ? _

– _Bon. T'as gagné. C'est peut-être un rencard._

– _Il ne faudra pas ne parler à Fabray._

– _On s'en fiche, de Fabray. On s'en fiche. On est entre nous, là. _

– _Désolée, Rachel. Je suis un peu sur les nerfs, en ce moment, à cause d'elle. _

_–_ _Je suis sûre qu'elle va te ficher la paix. _

– _Oui_, approuve-t-elle. _J'espère, en tout cas._ »

...

« _Deux billets, s'il vous plaît._ »

Le vendeur nous offre les tickets, et je les prends avec un petit sourire. J'en offre un à Lina, qui me lance des petits sourires bêtas.

Nous entrons dans la salle. Très vite, nous nous déconcentrons du film. Il faut dire que c'était une bonne dobe romantique. Les acteurs jouaient mal, et les filles n'étaient pas assez belles.

« _On a fait le mauvais choix_, remarque Lina.

– _J'allais le dire_, approuvais-je.

– _J'ai une idée. On pourrait sortir de la salle discrètement, et aller dans une autre. _

– _Pas bête. Un bon film de zombie, ça te dis ?_ demandais-je

– _Bien sûr_, répond-elle avec un petit sourire. _Et si ça fait trop peur, je me blottirais dans tes bras._ »

Nous nous mettons à quatre pattes, et passons discrètement à côté des autres rangées de chaises. Par chance, nous ne nous faisons pas repérés par la sécurité, et entrons dans une autre salle pile au moment où un zombie se fait défigurer.

Lina pousse un petit cri de terreur qui manque de nous faire remarquer, mais il est étouffé par ceux du reste de la salle, et nous allons nous asseoir discrètement sur une rangée de siège. Elle ne regarde pas du tout le film. Elle se cache les yeux en enfouissant son visage dans ma poitrine. Son souffle chaud remonte dans mon cou. Je sens son odeur. Elle n'est pas exactement comme celle de Quinn, mais elle y ressemble. Il y a un je-ne-sais-quoi de plus doux et de plus sucré, cependant.

Alors, même si l'ambiance du précédent film aurait été plus adaptée, c'est sur l'ambiance d'un film de zombies que nous échangeons notre réel premier baiser.

« _Effectivement, c'était un rencard_, remarque Lina avec un clin d'œil. »

Je passe ma main tendrement dans ses cheveux, et sa tête retourne dans ma poitrine en attendant la fin du film.

**POV Quinn :**

« _Elles ont eu un rencard_. »

Santana m'a rejoint, et a demandé à me parler en privé. Elle est juste accompagnée par Brittany.

« _Et ? Tu viens enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie ?_ demandais-je tristement.

– _Tu le savais déjà, Q ?_ remarque Brittany

– _Ouais. Les nouvelles vont vite, dans ce Lycée_, répondis-je d'un ton sec. _On apprend des fois des choses qu'on préférerait ne jamais savoir. _

– _Tu vas donc t'apitoyer sur ton sort ?_ raille Santana. _Tu vas laisser Lina gagner ? Tu vas perdre la fille que t'aime ? _

– _Je lui ai fait trop de mal. Cette stupide blonde est la bonne personne pour elle._

– _Tu sais, on restera là pour toi_, remarque Britt. _J'aime toujours autant le Faberry. _

– _Comment la reconquérir ? _interrogeais-je.

– _Déjà, tu quittes Finn. Tu reviens au Glee Club. On redevient amies. Tu te rapproches d'elle chaque jour. Tu fais ton coming-out. Tu lui fais comprendre que tu l'aimes. Et tu multiplies les petites attentions. _

– _Vraiment ? C'est si facile que ça ? _ironisais-je.

– _Tu sais, ça en vaudra le coup. Parce que sinon, tu vas perdre la personne que t'aime. _»

Encore une fois, elle a raison. Merde. Comment quelqu'un peut avoir raison à chaque fois ?

...

Bon. Je dois commencer par le commencement. Je vais devoir plaquer Finn. Comme la lâche que je suis, je compte le faire par SMS.

**« Tout est fini entre nous, Finn. Je suis désolée. »** (Quinn à Finn)

J'attends sa réponse, qui ne met que quelques minutes à venir.

**« De toute façon, je préfère qu'on soit potes. Tant pis. Je me trouverais une autre cheerladers. Ça ne te dérange pas qu'on reste amis ? »** (Finn à Quinn)

**« Bien sûr. On sera toujours amis, Finn. »** (Quinn à Finn)

Voilà. Prochaine étape ? Je ne sais pas ce qui sera le plus facile, ce que je devrais faire en premier. Au fond, j'ai bien besoin de l'aide de Santana. Elle saura me donner les bons conseils.

**« J'ai rompu avec Finn. Je fais quoi, maintenant ? »** (Quinn à Santana)


	27. Faberry, ou Lichel ?

**Voilà la suite, tant attendue (ou pas). **

**N'oubliez pas les reviews.**

* * *

**POV Santana :**

Je suis assez agacée que Quinn ait besoin d'aide. Je veux dire, j'aime bien être utile, mais là elle abuse. Elle me demande : « Je fais quoi maintenant. ». Sérieusement. C'est honteux, non. Je lui ai donné toutes les étapes, et elle n'est même pas foutue de trouver dans quel ordre elle doit le faire.

**« Hum. Et bien commence par rejoindre le Glee Club. »** (Santana à Quinn)

**« Mr Schuester va refuser, j'en suis sûre. »** (Quinn à Santana)

**« Qu'est-ce que t'en sais, si tu n'essaies pas ? »** (Santana à Quinn)

**« Va te faire, Lopez. J'en ai marre que tu aies toujours raison. »** (Quinn à Santana)

**« Tu vas devoir t'y faire. Je suis à nouveau ta meilleure amie. »** (Santana à Quinn)

« _Bon, 'Tana_, s'impatienta ma petite copine. _Repose ce téléphone, s'il te plait. _

– _Quinn a besoin de mon aide._

– _Tu l'aideras. Mais arrête de prendre tout ce temps sur nos moments à nous. Déjà pour Rachel, ensuite pour Quinn... On se demande qui est ta petite amie._

– _Brittany... Tu resteras toujours la seule priorité pour moi. Je t'aime. Je t'aimerais toujours. Je t'ai offert mon cœur, et je ne compte pas le récupérer. Et dès que ces deux stupides filles seront casées ensemble, on pourra à nouveau passer tout notre temps ensemble. Je suis sûre que ça va nous rapprocher._

– _Je ne veux pas attendre. Il va falloir que tu gères le temps entre elles et moi. N'utilises pas ton téléphone pendant nos journées ensemble_.»

**« Tu diras du bien de moi à Rachel ? »** (Quinn à Santana)

En entendant mon téléphone vibrer, Brittany soupire fortement. Je comprends ce qu'elle ressent. C'est vrai qu'en ce moment, je passe trop de temps avec Rachel. Et consacrer nos journées rencards avec Britt à textoter avec Quinn c'est forcément très déplacé, et surement vexant pour elle. Elle doit se faire des films.

« _Okay. Je ne réponds pas_, lançais-je_. Parce qu'aujourd'hui, je ne veux que toi._ »

J'embrasse ma petite amie, passe mes mains sur son corps, et elle répond à mes caresses par des petits gloussements.

**POV Rachel :**

_« Le Glee Club accueille à nouveau Quinn Fabray »,_ nous annonce Mr Schue.

Les cris de protestation qui fusent ne déstabilisent pas notre professeur. Santana, qui est très calme et se tient droite, accueille la Quinn timide à côté d'elle. Quinn a l'air de beaucoup s'en vouloir. Elle me lance un regard désolé.

« _Elle n'est pas la bienvenue ici_, proteste Lina. _Elle a fait de ma vie un enfer..._

– _Tu as fais de la mienne un enfer aussi,_ réplique Quinn. _J'imagine qu'on est quittes._

– _Quittes ? Jamais. Si tu veux te battre pour Rachel, je le ferais._

– _Ne t'énerve pas, Lina_, répliquais-je. _Personne ne se battra pour moi. _

– _Ah ça_, ricane Santana, _tu ne pourras pas changer les choses. Ce sont des lionnes enragées. Elles sortent les griffes dès qu'elles sont à côtés. _

– _San'_, proteste Brittany. _Ce n'est pas très poli pour Rachel, Lina et Quinn. _

– _Désolé_, répond-elle avec un petit sourire à sa petite amie.

– _Pour ce qui en est du club_, lance Quinn, _je ne vous force pas à m'aimer, ni même à me supporter. Je ne vais plus vous faire du mal. Mais au moins, laissez-moi chanter, et laissez-moi faire des efforts pour remonter dans votre estime. Oui, tu es visée, Rachel. _

– _Elle ne t'empêche pas de faire des efforts_, remarque Lina. _Par contre, elle t'en veut trop pour y être réceptive. _

– _Je crois que tu n'en sais rien_, réponds Quinn. »

Mr Schuester nous fais taire, tandis que j'essaie de rester le plus neutre possible. Je ne sais pas où j'en suis. Déjà, j'étais amoureuse de Quinn. Puis une version adorable de son clone avait débarqué.

Finn semble étonné de voir Quinn qui essaie de me séduire, mais, étonnamment, il s'en remet vite, et l'encourage même. Je comprends alors qu'il est un gars cool, meilleur que je le pensais. J'avais toujours cru qu'il était égoïste, et tout ça, mais...

« _Désolé de te l'avoir volée. Je savais que tu l'aimais, mais j'ai été trop égoïste. Je n'ai pensé qu'à ma réputation. Et puis j'aime bien Quinn. Je ne crois pas être amoureux, mais..._

– _Il n'y a pas de problème. Ce n'est pas ta faute. Tu ne l'as obligé à rien. C'est elle qui a fait ce choix. Tout est sa faute._

– _Écoutes, Rachel. Je veux ton bonheur. Et le sien, bien sûr. Et franchement, je pense qu'elle est le mieux pour ton bonheur. Elle a fini par te choisir, tu vois ? Elle t'aime vraiment, j'en suis sûre. Vous ferez un bon couple._

– _Merci, Finn. Mais je lui en veux trop. Et je ne sais pas où j'en suis, tu comprends ? J'ai besoin de réfléchir._

_– Et il y a cette fille, Lina._

– _Ouais. Lina._

– _Tu... Il paraît que c'est ta petite-amie._

– _Pas vraiment. On est amies, et on a une attirance certaine, mais on ne précipite pas les choses. _

– _Elle est comme Quinn. _

– _Physiquement. Mais elles n'ont pas le même caractère._

– _J'imagine que c'est Quinn qui a le pire_ caractère, dit-il avec un sourire. _Enfin ce n'est pas vraiment son caractère. Elle a un comportement méchant parce que c'est la meilleure manière d'être populaire. Et que Quinn aime la popularité. _

– _Je sais, Finn. Je sais._

– _Alors ? Tu vas te mettre avec elle ?_

– _Je vais y réfléchir._ »

Il me fait un petit sourire. Décidément, Finn Hudson est remonté bien haut dans mon estime. Il m'a été utile pour y voir plus clair, en tout cas.

**POV Quinn :**

« _Pourquoi tu as fais ça, Q ?_ demande Océane. _Tu étais la meilleure. La plus populaire. La reine de ce Lycée. Pourquoi tu retournes au Glee Club ? Ce sont des loosers. _

– _Tu ne comprendras jamais. J'ai besoin de vraies amies. Pas juste de filles sans personnalité qui se dandinent derrière moi, et qui me suivent comme des chiens. Je veux des confidentes, comme Santana et Brittany._ (Son visage s'assombrit, et un voile de tristesse se forme sur ses traits. Elle doit se sentir vexée et insultée.)

– _Et si tu t'étais ouverte à nous, on serait tes confidentes_, proteste Océane.

– _Je n'en ais pas envie. J'aime le Glee Club._ »

Elle grogne.

« _Tu es la plus populaire, ici. Tu ne peux pas... Tu n'as pas le droit de tout foutre en l'air !_

– _Merci de t'intéresser à moi ou à mon bien être, mais le Glee Club me manque._

– _Bon... J'imagine que l'on est plus amie, alors_, remarque-t-elle.

– _Et bien... J'imagine, oui._ »

Elle s'en va avec une mine penaude, et je me demande si elle n'était pas une vraie amie pour moi. Je veux dire, elle a l'air de bien m'aimer, et peut-être que, à sa façon, elle s'intéresse à mon bien-être. On aurait dit qu'elle avait envie de pleurer.

Hum. Étrange.


	28. Océane

**Merci pour vos reviews. J'ai cru comprendre que vous n'aimiez pas Océane, haha. Je ne l'aime pas non plus ^^. **

**Voilà la suite, j'ai hésité à faire la sadique et à attendre avant de la poster, puis je me suis dis que c'était trop batard.**

**Et je compte écrire une seconde fiction qui sera la suite de celle-là, parce que, en ayant fini d'écrire souffre-douleur, je me suis dis : "Nan, j'ai pas donné un assez grand rôle à Océane, Lina, Brittany et les NDs". Hum. **

**Proposez vos titres pour la suite de la fiction par reviews, mais on a le temps, puisque après ce chapitre il y en aura quatre autres.**

* * *

**POV Rachel :**

L'arrivée de Quinn au Glee Club a lancé un froid entre tout le monde. Elle mettra du temps à s'adapter à nouveau, j'en suis sûre. Santana et Brittany sont redevenues ses amies, cependant. Elle mange à notre table, ne parle presque plus aux cheerladers.

« _Je peux te parler, Rachel ?_ demanda-t-elle en me prenant à part.

– _J'ai le choix, cette fois-ci ?_ ironisais-je.

– _Je suis tellement désolée..._

– _Il_ _ne suffit pas d'être désolé pour se faire pardonner !_

– _Je sais bien. Je sais tout ça, Rachel. J'ai fait que des conneries, et je n'aurais jamais dû te laisser tomber comme ça. Mais je suis prête à changer. Je suis prête à être la bonne personne pour toi, et..._

– _Tu m'as fais tellement de mal... Tu as brisé mon cœur. Je croyais qu'on s'aimait. Je croyais qu'on était prêtes à... Je ne sais pas, sortir ensemble. Je croyais qu'on pourrait être heureuses ensemble._

– _On le peut. On le peut, tu sais... J'y suis prête. Si tu me laisses une chance, on peut le faire. Je te demande juste d'avoir confiance._

– _Mais merde, Quinn ! Comment tu veux que j'aie confiance ? Que je croie en toi ? Chaque fois que tu en as eu l'occasion, tu m'as abandonnée. J'ai besoin que quelqu'un m'aime, et l'assume. Et que cette personne me prouve son amour. J'ai besoin de quelqu'un comme Lina. Pas comme toi._

– _Sauf que ce dont tu as besoin, ce n'est pas forcément la même chose que ce dont tu as envie. Je te jure que je pourrais être comme elle, si tu le veux. Si tu me laisses juste une autre chance... Je serais la personne dont tu as besoin. Je serais la personne qui partagera ta vie. Je t'ai-... _

– _Arrête_.

– _Non. Je n'arrêterais pas. Je ne te laisserais pas partir. Je ne te laisserais pas gâcher notre histoire, notre amour. Je t'attendrais. Et je te prouverais que l'on peut s'aimer._ »

L'envie de me jeter sur ses lèvres me prend, mais nous sommes interrompues par Lina.

« _Hey, Rach' ! Tu viens ! Je voulais qu'on répète pour notre duo..._ »

Je la suis, en lançant un petit sourire haineux à Quinn. Et je pars en tenant la main de Lina comme si elle était ma petite amie.

**« Tu abuses un peu, avec Quinn »** (Santana à Rachel)

**« Quoi ? Tu rigoles, j'espère ? Tu ne te rends pas compte de tout ce qu'elle m'a fait, ou quoi ? »** (Rachel à Santana)

**« Mais elle fait des efforts, et tu la rejettes. En plus, tu utilises Lina pour la rendre jalouse, tu profites d'elle »** (Santana à Rachel)

**« Tu n'en sais rien, Santana. Tu ne sais pas ce que je ressens dans mon putain de cœur. Tu ne sais pas si j'aime Lina ou si j'aime Quinn. Tu n'as pas à me critiquer. Si quelqu'un t'avait fait ça, tu ne lui aurais jamais pardonné. Alors je vais prendre mon temps. »** (Rachel à Santana)

**« Arrête ça. Je vois bien que tu aime encore Quinn. Tu vas finir avec elle, alors ne fais pas trop espérer Lina. Elle s'attache de plus en plus à toi. Tu vas lui faire du mal. »** (Santana à Rachel)

**« Je l'aime. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je vais me mettre en couple avec elle. Je n'ai pas confiance. »** (Rachel à Santana)

**« Il va falloir que tu apprennes à lui pardonner. Ou alors que tu te mettes clairement avec Lina. Mais là, tu profites un peu des deux. »** (Santana à Rachel)

**« Je croyais qu'on était amies. C'est ce que tu disais, non ? Alors pourquoi tu passes ton temps à soutenir Quinn ? Selon toi, elle s'excuse donc je dois tout lui pardonner ? Et en plus, maintenant, tout est de ma faute ? »** (Rachel à Santana)

**« Je n'ai pas dis ça. Mais tu sais, elle ne s'est pas simplement excusée. Elle est prête à faire pleins d'efforts, et à changer. »** (Santana à Rachel)

Elle m'agace. Je sais bien que Quinn va changer. Mais ce n'est pas la question. Elle m'a fait trop mal, trop souffrir. Elle est méchante, diabolique. Elle a même fait du mal à Lina. Elle a fait du mal à tout le monde, en fait.

**« Je ne veux pas qu'on se fâche pour ces histoires, Santana. :'( »** (Rachel à Santana)

**« Je ne veux pas non plus. Mais je veux le meilleur pour toi, et pour Quinn. Pourquoi vous devez tout rendre plus dur ? »** (Santana à Rachel)

**« Parce que c'est dur. On était pires ennemies. On se détestait. On est tombé amoureuses. Elle a brisé mon cœur. Deux fois. »** (Rachel à Santana)

**« Alors ? Je devrais me mêler de mes affaires ? »** (Santana à Rachel)

**« Je pense. »** (Rachel à Santana)

**«** **Tu sais quoi ? Je te fous la paix. Fuck. Si l'une d'entre vous a besoin d'aide, n'hésitez pas. Mais je ne vais plus vers vous. Vous êtes ingrates. Moi qui vous aide tellement... »** (Santana à Rachel)

**« Merci pour tout ce que tu as fais. Mais je veux faire mes propres choix, maintenant.** » (Rachel à Santana)

**« Je comprends. »** (Santana à Rachel)

**«** **On est toujours amies ? »** (Rachel à Santana)

**« Oui, bien sûr. »** (Santana à Rachel)

**« Et maintenant, tu pourras te consacrer à Britt. »** (Rachel à Santana)

**« Exactement. Tu me rends service, là, Berry. »** (Santana à Rachel)

**POV Quinn :**

« _J'aimerais te parler, Q. Si ça ne te dérange pas_. »

Océane se tient derrière moi. Son visage exprime de la timidité, mais aussi de la tristesse, et un peu de douleur. Peut-être de la colère, je ne sais pas.

« _Vas-y_, répondis-je. _Mais je ne quitterais pas le Glee Club. Je te préviens_.

– _Ce n'est pas ça. Je... C'est autre chose. De plus important._ »

Elle respire lentement, fortement, plusieurs fois, comme on le fait quand on a le trac. J'entends son cœur battre de là.

« _Il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose, Quinn._ »

Son ton est doux, timide, précipité, apeuré.

« _Je... Je... Je t'..._ »

Je comprends soudain ce qu'elle va dire, et une expression d'horreur prend place sur mon visage.

« _Je t'aime_, finit-elle. »

Elle baisse les yeux, et elle s'enfuit en courant.

Je suis en état de choc. Je ne sais pas comment je dois réagir. Est-ce qu'il existe une bonne manière de réagir à ça ?

_Désolé, je ne t'aime pas. J'aime Rachel Berry. Dommage, hein ? Non, on ne peut même pas rester amies. Santana me tuerait. Elle te déteste._

On ne peut pas balancer ça à quelqu'un qui nous aime. Pas même à quelqu'un comme Océane. Pas même à quelqu'un qui nous a fait du mal. Parce que c'est immonde. C'est trop cruel. Ouais, c'est pas humain.


	29. Je ne sais pas

**Bon. Voilà la suite. J'ai déjà ma petite idée pour le nom de la nouvelle fanfic. Pour ce qui est de tout mettre ici, je ne compte pas le faire, parce que ce sera une histoire différente, avec une intrigue différente. Et je crois que j'ai aussi fait quelques progrès avec l'écriture. **

**En attendant, souffre-douleur n'est pas encore finie, et, même si j'ai commencé à écrire la suite, vous n'en êtes pas encore là. **

**Donc comme je le disais, dans la prochaine fanfic on verra un peu plus tous les personnages laissés au second plan, et, bien sûr, il y aura encore du Faberry, pour, je l'espère, votre plus grand bonheur.**

**N'oubliez pas de me laisser des reviews. Vous pouvez dire n'importe quoi, vous savez. Que vous aimez le chocolat, quelle musique vous écoutez en lisant la fanfic, si ça vous plait ou pas, simplement un petit "J'ai hate de la suite"... Ou n'importe quoi d'autre. Vous pouvez aussi vous exprimer pour la suite de la fiction, par exemple, si vous voulez me proposer un titre (j'ai déjà ma propre idée, mais qui sait, l'un d'entre vous en aura peut-être une meilleure). En tout cas, je remercie chaque personne qui m'a laissé un review, ou qui a simplement lu tous ces chapitres. **

**Y'a-t-il vraiment quelqu'un qui lit les notes de l'auteur en entier ? En tout cas, voici la suite. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, et... Reviews !**

* * *

**POV Santana : **

« _Vraiment ?_

– _Je te jure_. (Un sourire se dessine sur mon visage.) _Arrête de rire, Santana. Ce n'est pas drôle_. »

Pas drôle ? Je tiens enfin entre les doigts la vengeance dont j'ai toujours rêvé. Elle m'a insulté, humiliée, détesté... Et maintenant, elle est amoureuse de Quinn.

« _Allez. Après tout ce qu'elle nous a fait... _

– _On ne peut pas lui faire ça. C'est immonde. Inhumain. _

– _On est inhumaines, Q. Et elle mériterait qu'on... _

– _Non. Personne ne mérite ça._

– _Si. Elle a tenté de faire de ma vie un enfer._ »

Quinn soupire.

« É_coutes, Santana. Imagine si tu étais amoureuse d'une fille, et qu'elle jouait avec tes sentiments pour te rejeter..._

– _Exactement ce que tu as fais à Rachel_, remarquais-je.

– _La ferme. Je suis amoureuse de Rachel. Je n'ai jamais joué avec elle. _

– _Mais tu lui as brisé le cœur. _

– _Je ne veux pas faire la même chose à quelqu'un d'autre ! Je lui ai fait trop de mal._ »

Quinn est à deux doigts de pleurer.

« _Désolé. Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire_. »

Je la prends dans mes bras.

« _Pas grave. Tu as raison. J'ai fait beaucoup de mal à Rachel. Mais justement, je ne veux pas faire la même chose avec Océane._ »

Je levais les yeux au ciel.

« _Mais tu n'aimes pas Océane. C'est juste une fille qui m'a insulté. Elle est carrément homophobe, en plus._

– _Comme moi avant. Mais j'ai changé. Et si Rachel avait joué avec moi, ça m'aurait fait trop mal... J'aurais trop souffert..._ »

Je comprends les arguments de Quinn, même si je ne suis pas d'accord avec elle.

« _Alors tu comptes faire quoi ?_

– _Et bien..._ »

Elle ne sait évidement pas quoi faire.

« _Je ne te donnerais pas de conseils pour ça_, dis-je. _Je ne t'aiderais pas à épargner son pauvre petit cœur. Elle ne le mérite pas. Sur ce coup, tu te débrouilles._

– _Je me débrouille._ »

Mais elle n'avait pas l'air convaincue.

« _Mais sache juste que dans ces cas là, il n'y a pas de bonnes solutions. _», la mis-je au courant.

Elle me remercia du regard.

**POV Rachel :**

Quand j'ouvris mon casier, je trouvai un bouquet de fleurs rouges à l'intérieur. Une carte était posée à côté, avec écrit « **- Q** » dessus. Savoir que Quinn m'avait offert ce bouquet me réchauffa le cœur. Peut-être allait-elle réellement m'attendre. Peut-être qu'elle voulait qu'on soit à nouveau ensemble.

Le bouquet de rose sentait délicieusement bon. Les fleurs étaient rouges et magnifiques, et les émotions me submergèrent tant que j'en avais les larmes aux yeux. Je trouvais cette attention magnifique, même si je ne savais pas trop quoi faire du bouquet. J'aurais eu l'air stupide en me promenant avec des fleurs à la main, au milieu du Lycée.

« _J'ai déjà l'air stupide, de toute manière_ », marmonnais-je.

Ouais, c'était vrai, mais parler toute seule ne me donnait pas l'air plus intelligent. J'étais une looseuse, et puis c'est tout.

« _Elles te plaisent ?_ »

Quinn se tient derrière moi avec un adorable sourire sur les lèvres. Comment fait-elle pour se retrouver derrière moi chaque fois qu'elle me fait un cadeau ? Et pour me surprendre comme ça ? Est-ce qu'elle me suit ? Je me le demande franchement.

« _C'est magnifique_, répondis-je. _Vraiment, Quinn_.

– _Je vais... Je compte bientôt faire mon coming-out_, m'annonce-t-elle fièrement.

– _Ah bon ? Le Glee Club te soutiendra._

– _Alors toi et moi..._

– _Je t'en veux toujours..._

– _Laisse-moi une chance. Et si je t'emmenais au BradStix ?_

– _Quinn..._

– _Juste une chance. Un rendez-vous... Laisse-moi te prouver que je suis une bonne personne._ »

Je respirais tellement vite que j'avais l'impression que tout allait exploser autour de moi. Les mots se perdaient dans ma tête, les réponses tournaient.

« _Oui. Pourquoi pas ? _

– _Parfait_, répondit-elle en prenant ma main. _Demain soir ?_ »

Mon sourire s'élargis quand je me rendis compte que c'était un rendez-vous. Une promesse. Et, même si elles ne sont pas toujours tenues, les promesses de Quinn Fabray sont toujours magnifiques.

...

« _Quelle est la raison d'un tel sourire_ ? demande Santana avec un soupir. _Ton bonheur me donne envie de gerber. _

– _San !_ proteste Brittany. _C'est vraiment méchant, tu sais ?_

– _Désolé_, répond la latino. _Ce n'était pas méchant, Rach_', ajoute-t-elle à mon intention.

– _Quinn m'a invité au BreadStix_, expliquais-je. _Demain soir._

– _T'as quand même pas accepté, Rach' ?_ proteste Lina. _C'est une horrible personne..._

– _Non. En fait, elle est plutôt canon_, proteste Santana. _Tu ne peux pas dire le contraire._

– _La ferme, Santana. Pas de fantasme sur ma..._

– _T'allais dire petite amie ?_ proteste Lina. Je _vois que t'as fais ton choix._»

Le sourire triste qu'elle me lance déchire mon cœur en deux. Lina est quelqu'un en or. Elle ne mérite pas que je lui fasse ça. Elle ne mérite pas que je retombe dans les bras de Quinn. Elle ne m'a jamais fais souffrir, elle. Alors pourquoi je dois la faire souffrir ?

Mais je ne peux pas faire autrement. La fille qui fait battre mon cœur le plus fort, c'est Quinn. Et, c'est vrai, Lina est très jolie. Elle est très gentille, et elle a des lèvres douces. Son rire est mignon. Mais ce n'est pas Quinn. Elle ne fait pas arrêter mon cœur quand elle est à côté. Elle ne me fait pas me sentir aussi bien. Son absence ne me provoque pas un vide impossible à combler. Elle ne... Elle ne sera jamais tout ce que Quinn est. Elle sera toujours mon amie, mais pas plus parce que je ne suis simplement pas amoureuse d'elle. Ou du moins, pas comme je suis amoureuse de Quinn.

« _Tu m'as menti, Santana. _

– _Désolé. C'était ma seule solution._

– _Tu m'as dis que je gagnais cinquante pourcent de chances de la séduire. Mais ça ne sera jamais le cas._

– _Désolé_, répond l'ex cheerladers. _C'était la seule manière..._

– _Ce n'est pas ta faute. Tu sais, j'ai vécu d'adorables moments avec elle. Ça a tellement de valeur que... J'ai été payé. Et puis emmerder Quinn a été drôle._

– _On lui répétera_, menace Brittany avec un petit sourire en coin. _Attention !_ »

Lina éclate de rire. Mais moi, je me sens toujours coupable. Et surtout, je m'en veux pour l'attirance qui me pousse vers ses lèvres. Ses adorables lèvres, qui m'attirent tellement que...

Chut. Je dois changer d'état d'esprit. Je ne peux pas choisir Quinn mais ressentir une envie de dévorer les lèvres de Lina. Et en même temps, elles sont tellement semblables physiquement... Argh.


	30. Pour changer BreadstiX

**Bonjour tout le monde. Je suis en vacances la semaine prochaine (ENFIN !), et comme je serais au ski je n'aurais pas accès à l'ordinateur et à internet. Vous devrez donc patienter une semaine pour lire le prochain chapitre, qui sera un des derniers de cette fiction (mais, je le rappelle, il y aura une suite. Je précise tout de même que tout le monde a encore la possibilité de proposer un ****_nom_**** pour cette suite).**

**Je m'excuse pour la gène occasionnée, mais vous encourage quand même à laisser des reviews, pour que, à mon retour de vacances, j'ai l'agréable surprise de voir tous vos adorables commentaires. **

**Je suis ravie que ma fiction continue de vous plaire malgré que je ne sois décidément pas la meilleure pour l'écriture.**

**Voilà. **

**La suite, encore désolée, et Enjoy ! **

_**PS : Désolé pour ceux qui finiraient leurs vacances, je penserais à vous sur les pistes :P.**_

* * *

**POV Quinn :**

« _Je voudrais réserver votre plus belle table. Pour deux personnes. Au nom de Quinn Fabray, s'il vous plait. Oui-oui, pour ce soir._ »

Après avoir passé la réservation au BreadStix, je choisis ma robe, avec soin. Après quelques essayages, j'en prends une bleue claire, pailletée. Assez simple, mais qui me va plutôt bien.

Je sors de la maison, je monte dans la voiture. Mes parents ne sont pas là ce soir, et c'est tant mieux : je préfère qu'ils ne se posent pas de questions sur pourquoi je porte une robe, et pourquoi je vais dîner au restaurant le plus chic de la ville avec une fille. Frannie a fait diversion, et les a emmenés au cinéma.

Je m'arrête devants la maison de Rachel. Mon cœur tape très fort dans ma poitrine. Je sors de la voiture, sonne à sa porte. Un de ses pères – je ne saurais pas dire lequel – m'ouvre la porte.

« _Ah. Quinn_. »

Son ton est froid. Bien sûr, il sait pour le mal que j'ai fait à sa fille. J'aimerais disparaitre sous terre.

« _Rachel. C'est pour toi !_ », hurle-t-il en direction des escaliers.

Elle descend les escaliers. Elle porte une robe rouge magnifique, qui s'accorde parfaitement avec elle. Mon souffle se coupe. Si on m'avait dit un jour que je verrais quelque chose d'aussi joli dans ma vie, je n'en aurais pas cru un mot.

« _Tu. Es. Splendide._ », lançais-je en articulant chaque mot.

Elle me fit un petit sourire adorable qui me donna l'impression de quitter la planète.

« _Tu es belle aussi, Q_. », répondit-elle

Elle me suivit jusqu'à la voiture. Je lui ouvris la portière avant, et elle monta à côté de moi.

Quand on entra dans le restaurant, une serveuse aux cheveux roses, elle nous amena vers une table de deux places.

Encore une fois, je tirai la chaise de Rachel pour qu'elle s'asseye, avant de m'asseoir à mon tour.

« _Je t'aime_, lui dis-je.

– _Je... Moi aussi._ »

Je posai ma main sur la table, elle posa la sienne sur la mienne, et c'était comme si tout avait disparu autour de nous.

« _Alors... On est ensemble ?_ demandais-je.

– _Oui_, répondit-elle. _Je... Oui._ »

C'était encore une promesse, et il y en avait eu tant... Pourtant cette fois, c'était différent. Nous étions toutes les deux prêtes à la tenir. Nous avions traversé le pire, et on était prêtes à s'aimer tranquillement.

« _Cette fois, c'est pour de bon ?_ demandis-je.

– _Cette fois. C'est pour. De bon._ »

Nos lèvres se joignirent, comme pour confirmer tout cela. La chaleur qui émanait des siennes était tellement douce, tellement agréable, tellement... L'odeur qui s'en dégageait était délicieuse.

Tous mes désirs, toutes mes envies s'étaient réalisées.

**POV Santana :**

**« Tu penses vraiment que Quinn est la meilleure personne pour Rachel ? » **(Lina à Santana)

**« Non. Tu es la meilleure personne pour Rachel. T'es quelqu'un de génial. Mais Quinn aime Rachel, et Rachel aime Quinn. » **(Santana à Lina)

**« Je sais. Je sais, mais... Je la déteste. Quinn. Elle est tellement méchante, et... »** (Lina à Santana)

Je comprends totalement ce que ressens Lina. Elle se sent abandonnée par Rachel, déjà. Quinn s'est fait préférer à elle, alors que Lina était présente quand Rachel en avait eu besoin. Ensuite, elle avait partagé des moments romantiques avec Rachel, et elle était en train de tomber amoureuse, ce qui rendait le rejet beaucoup plus compliqué. Et pour finir, elle détestait Quinn, qui lui avait mené la vie dure.

**« N'y pense pas. Ne remue pas le couteau dans la plaie. »** (Santana à Lina)

**« Plus facile à dire qu'à faire. »** (Lina à Santana)

Je me sens mal pour elle. Mais je ne peux rien faire. Ma mission était de mettre Quinn et Rachel ensemble. Elles s'aiment, elles étaient faites pour être ensemble.

**« Je ne peux rien faire de plus. Je suis tellement désolé... »** (Santana à Lina)

**« Tu n'as pas à être désolée... »** (Lina à Santana)

**« Si. Je savais pour Fabgay et Gay-Berry. Mais je t'ai poussé dans les bras de Rachel, et... C'est pas juste pour toi. »** (Santana à Lina)

**« J'aurais bien tenté ma chance à un moment où à un autre. Au moins, là, je savais que tout cela n'était qu'un plan pour rendre Fabray jalouse. »** (Lina à Santana)

**« Je ne vois pas ce que deux filles magnifiques comme toi et Quinn peuvent trouver à Rachel. Mais bon. »** (Santana à Lina)

**« Elle est... Belle. Souriante. Gentille. Intelligente. Drôle. Mignone. Adorable. Elle a des lèvres tellement délicieuses... » **(Lina à Santana)

**« Oh. Pitié, ne parlons pas de ça. Les lèvres du troll doivent rester taboues à jamais. Je vais finir par vomir. » **(Santana à Lina)

**« Pourtant je suis sure que Quinn et moi serions d'accord sur leurs délicieux goûts. Et puis quand elle chante... J'ai l'impression d'entendre des anges qui descendent du ciel. J'ai l'impression que... Je ne trouve pas de mots. » **(Lina à Santana)

**« Je dois avouer qu'elle a une jolie voix. » **(Santana à Lina)

Je pourrais l'entendre se plaindre et protester depuis ma maison.

**« Jolie ? C'est la voix la plus magnifique qui existe, je... »** (Lina à Santana)

J'éclate de rire toute seule en voyant comment elle protège Berry. Et puis... Faut l'avouer, sa réponse était carrément ultra prévisible.

**« En voilà une qui est amoureuse, à ce que je vois. »** (Santana à Lina)

Ce fût après avoir envoyé ce message que je me rendis compte de toute la maladresse de cette affirmation. Oui. Bien sûr, elle était amoureuse. Je ne peux pas lui balancer ça, le lui reprocher.

Enfin... Trop tard. Je le sais, je ne peux pas annuler ce message.

**« C'est pas drôle ! »** (Lina à Satana)

J'ai envie de me cacher sous la terre. Elle a raison. Ça n'a rien de drôle. Elle est tombée amoureuse de Rachel. Et c'est ma faute. Je le sais. Mais Rachel ne partage pas ses sentiments, du moins pas suffisamment pour la choisir. Et je ne peux pas lui reprocher ça. Même si Lina m'affirme que non, nous savons tous que tout est ma faute. Mais ruminer ça n'est pas non plus la bonne solution. Même si ça fait du mal à Lina, c'était le mieux pour Rachel, ainsi que pour Quinn.

**« C'est vrai. Ce n'est pas drôle. Désolé. »** (Santana à Lina)


	31. Quiproquo et deux coeurs brisés

**Je vous annonce mon retour :D. Du coup, merci beaucoup pour vos reviews. Particulièrement celui de _littlesitter_, qui m'a énormément émue, et fait très plaisir. Mais quand même, un énorme merci à vous tous. Merci de lire mon histoire.**

**Voilà, c'est la suite. Le dernier chapitre sera là demain, puis j'écrirais une partie remerciements. N'oubliez pas que j'écrirais une seconde fiction qui sera la suite de celle-ci :D. **

**Ah... Et surtout, n'oubliez pas les reviews.**

* * *

**POV Quinn :**

« _Quinn_. »

Un grand sourire trône sur le visage d'Océane, et je crois que je ne me remettrais jamais de tout ce choc.

« _Désolé de m'être enfuie la dernière fois..._ »

Je ne lui en veux pas. Elle m'a plus ou moins facilité la tâche, d'ailleurs.

« _Je ne t'en veux pas. J'allais justement faire mon coming-out... _

– _Alors... On est ensemble ?_ demande-t-elle (Ses yeux se remplissent d'espoir.) _Tu sais, je suis désolée de tout le mal que j'ai fait à Santana. C'était parce que je ne voulais pas m'assumer. Puis quand on s'est rapprochées, j'ai eu envie de tout t'avouer. _

– _Euh... Non. Désolée. C'est pour quelqu'un d'autre._

– _Qui ?_

– _Rachel. Rachel Berry._ »

Si la situation n'avait pas été tragique, ça aurait été comique. Ses yeux se plissent, sa bouche s'ouvre et se referme plusieurs fois sous le coup de la surprise, son pied se tortille bizarrement sur le sol, et claque par terre, nerveusement.

« _Elle ? Mais tu as vu comment elle s'habille ?_

–_ J'aime la façon dont elle s'habille. Ça rajoute à son charme. Ça met en avant son côté unique. Et puis elle chante bien. Elle est magnifique. Elle... _

– _C'est bon, Quinn. J'ai compris. Pas la peine d'en rajouter. Pas la peine de me blesser. Je sais que tu me déteste. Que tu m'en voudras toujours. Et je te comprends. Mais n'en rajoute pas, parce que je me sens trop stupide. J'ai espéré, espéré, espéré... Et tu m'as même donné un faux espoir tout à l'heure._ »

Je me sens mal pour elle, mais je ne peux rien y faire. Elle a raison. Je ne peux pas être son amie, non plus, parce qu'elles se détestent, avec Santana.

Je veux la réconforter, dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi, mais rien ne sort. Je ne peux rien dire. J'aime Rachel, après tout. Je ne peux rien dire pour la rassurer, parce que tout serait du pur mensonge. Je ne veux pas lui faire de mal, mais après tout je ne la porte pas réellement dans mon cœur. Je me suis rapprochée d'elle, c'est sûr. Mais c'était parce que j'avais besoin de quelqu'un pour rester populaire. Qu'est-ce que je pouvais en savoir, moi, qu'elle m'aimait ? C'était la fille la plus homophobe du monde.

« _Je m'excuse, Océane... Mais nous ne pouvons plus être amies. Je... Il y a Rachel. Et puis Santana..._ »

Elle hoche la tête. Je vois les larmes dans ses yeux, qui menacent de couler, et je me sens coupable. Même si ce n'est pas ma faute, après tout. Je fais tout pour ne pas lui faire de mal, même si je suis maladroite. Et elle a de la chance, parce que Santana veut que je lui fasse du mal. D'ailleurs, si ça avait été un garçon stupide de l'équipe de foot, je n'aurais pas hésité à lui mettre un méchant râteau, mais là encore c'était aussi une question de popularité, parce que en étant méchante je faisais aussi un peu peur. Et donc, j'étais impressionnante. Et donc j'étais respectée, crainte. Mais j'ai aucun intérêt à faire ça à Océane. Elle ne va pas faire un coming-out public, de toute façon. Et je suis avec Rachel, maintenant.

Je suis avec Rachel, maintenant.

Rachel...

« _Je comprends. Je ne t'embêterais plus jamais avec ça._ »

Elle tourne les talons, mais juste avant je vois une larme perler dans son œil droit, et elle l'essuie d'un geste de la main. Je sais que ça lui a crevé le cœur. Je suis désolé de lui avoir crevé le cœur. Mais je n'avais pas le choix. J'étais obligé de crever son cœur.

**POV Rachel :**

« _Donc, vous êtes officiellement ensemble ?_ »

Le regard déçu de Lina ne pourrait échapper à personne.

« _Oui._ »

J'essaie de répondre du ton le plus détaché possible, mais j'ai l'impression d'être inhumaine. Quel monstre irait dire ça aussi sèchement à une personne qui, visiblement, l'aime beaucoup plus qu'amicalement.

Merde.

Dans mon égoïsme, à vouloir reconquérir Quinn, et à rester aussi proche de Lina, parce que j'aimais tout chez elle, de son visage adorable à sa peau douce, en passant par sa voix, et aussi par la douceur de ses lèvres, et...

Non.

Je n'ai pas le droit de penser ça.

Quinn est ma petite amie.

C'est immonde.

« _J'aurais jamais dû croire qu'on pouvait être... Ensemble._ », lâche-t-elle.

Ses mots sont tranchants comme des couteaux. Ils me font un mal de chien, entaillant plus profondément mon cœur. Je ressens cette douleur brûlante, je ressens tout ce mal qui me déchire.

J'ai embrassé Lina. Je l'ai fait espérer. Et maintenant, je l'abandonne. Bien sûr, on restera amies. Mais comme on dit ; c'est comme donner du pain à quelqu'un qui meurt de soif. Mais si je lui offre l'eau, alors c'est moi qui mourrais parce que j'aime Quinn. Et que j'aime aussi Lina, mais pas la même façon, pas aussi fort, pas aussi... J'ai besoin de Quinn. Pour vivre au lieu de survivre. Elle a tout chamboulé autour de moi, et en même temps, elle m'a tellement apporté... Je me sens moi. Je me sens heureuse. Je me sens aimée. Et je suis amoureuse.

« _Je n'aurais jamais dû te le faire croire._ »

Ma voix tremble. Je prie pour qu'elle ne se rende pas compte d'à quel point c'est dur.

Elle ne doit pas savoir comme je me haïs de détruire une fille comme elle. La gentillesse, la pureté, la douceur. L'amicalité.

Je la prends dans mes bras, pour une dernière fois. Après, ça n'aura plus jamais la même signification. Je sens son cœur battre très rapidement, et, encore une fois, je me sens coupable de ne profiter que des effets bénéfiques de cette étreinte. De profiter de sa chaleur, et la douceur de sa peau, de son odeur. Une fois que ce sera fini, il me restera Quinn. Il ne lui restera plus rien. Elle n'a pas d'autre personne. Elle n'a que moi. En plus, tout le monde ou presque la déteste au Lycée...

_À cause de Q._

Quinn Fabray. La terreur du coin. Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que mes sentiments pour elle sont réciproques. Je ne m'y ferais jamais. C'est trop étrange, après s'être faite abandonner, d'y penser comme ça. Tant mieux. Chaque jour, chaque heure, chaque minute, chaque instant, je peux penser à elle, à la chance que j'aie maintenant de l'avoir. Je ne tomberais jamais dans cette monotonie qu'ont les vieux couples, parce que je m'émerveillerais toujours sur elle.

« _Je ne peux pas t'en vouloir, j'imagine. Tu l'aimes. Tu ne l'as pas choisi_. »

Mais ça sonne faux.

« _Tu peux m'en vouloir. Je veux dire, si ça t'aide... Moi, je l'ai fait pour Quinn. Et ça m'a aidé. _

– _Bah oui_, ironise-t-elle. _T'as l'air de la détester, là, maintenant. Ça me saute aux yeux._ »

Je lui lance un regard choqué, et elle se reprend : « _Désolé, Rach'. Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Je me suis emportée. _»

Je ne savais pas quoi dire, et je compris l'expression « Sauvée par le gong. »

**Driiiiiiiiiiiing.**

La sonnerie qui m'annonce que nous reprenons les cours. Et que je vais me sortir de cette conversation gênante.

**POV Quinn :**

« _Je me sens coupable, Q. J'ai fait beaucoup de mal à Lina._ »

Elle a fait du mal à Lina ? Je suis celle qui a fait le plus de mal à cette fameuse Lina. Au fond, je ne la connais pas. Je suis juste forcée à la détester, parce qu'elle aime Rachel, parce qu'elle l'a embrassé (plusieurs fois), et parce qu'elles ont toutes les deux jouées avec ma jalousie (avec San', aussi).

« _Bah. Ce n'était pas ta faute._ », dis-je en haussant les épaules

Elle me foudroie du regard. Je l'ai énervé apparemment, à cause sans doute de mon ton nonchalant. Parce que j'en ai rien à faire que cette blondasse souffre.

« _Tu n'en a rien à faire, que j'ai brisé le cœur d'une personne à laquelle je tenais... _

– _Non. Je n'en ai pas rien à faire. Au contraire. Je te jure. Mais tu n'as rien fait. Ce n'était pas toi, c'était moi. Moi qui l'ai harcelée, et bombardée de slushies, et..._ »

Elle me fait taire en posant un doigt sur ma bouche, et je frémis, ce qui lui faire passer l'ombre d'un sourire amusé sur le visage, et une petite moue prend possession de ses traits.

« _Une des choses les plus stupides que tu aies faites_, remarque-t-elle.

– _Oh, non. J'ai fait bien plus stupide. _

– _C'est pour ça que j'ai dis **UNE**._ »

Cette fois, c'est moi qui fais une petite moue.


	32. En dehors du placard (Epilogue)

**Hey ! Je vous propose un chapitre made-in-guimauve. C'est POV Quinn. **

**Du coup, c'est le dernier chapitre de souffre-douleur. Bonne lecture ! J'ai tellement de choses à dire, je vais tout dire dans la partie remerciements, ce sera plus simple.**

**La suite sera bientôt là, je suis en train de l'écrire. J'ai déjà prévu pleins de dramas, pour mettre Faberry et Britanna à l'épreuve (MOUHAHAHA). Donc surveillez bien.  
**

**Allez, bon chapitre à ceux qui aiment la guimauve.**

**_Ps :_ Les reviews me font toujours plaisir, même à la fin**

* * *

**POV Quinn :**

« _Tu es sûre que tu veux le faire, Q _? »

Je soupire.

Non.

Je ne veux pas.

C'est l'une des choses dont j'ai le moins envie.

J'ai peur.

J'ai envie de te prendre dans mes bras.

J'ai envie de t'embrasser.

Je meurs de peur.

Ils vont me détester.

Ils vont me lancer des slushies.

Ils vont m'insulter sur ma sexualité.

Ils vont me faire comprendre que je ne suis pas la bienvenue dans ce monde.

Mais je suis obligé.

Parce que je t'aime, Rachel.

Je ne veux pas te perdre.

« _Bien sûr, que je le veux !_ » protestais-je.

On est à nouveau ensemble depuis cinq jours, et il est temps que j'apprenne la nouvelle à tout le Lycée, parce que Rachel n'aime pas que ce soit secret, et je le sais. Elle tente de ne pas me mettre la pression, mais c'est dur pour elle.

C'est encore plus dur pour moi. Déjà, j'ai perdu une bonne partie de ma popularité en rompant avec Finn. Puis en retournant au Glee Club. Puis en devenant son « amie ». Alors maintenant que je vais sortir avec elle...

Je n'ai pas le droit d'avoir peur de la haine, parce que je l'ai fait subir à Rachel. Pendant trop longtemps. Je ne mérite que ça. Je ne mérite rien d'autre.

« _Tu n'es pas obligée. Tu peux prendre ton temps._ »

J'ai peur de te perdre, si je prends trop de temps. J'ai peur que tu retombes dans les bras de l'autre blonde, elle qui est tellement meilleure que moi... Elle qui est adorable. Elle qui t'aime tellement. Elle qui s'assume, et qui est prête à avoir une relation à long terme avec toi.

J'ai aussi peur de changer d'avis. Peur de voir une autre occasion de me mettre avec un garçon populaire, en couple. Peur d'avoir une autre occasion de choisir quelqu'un d'autre que toi. Peur d'avoir encore une occasion d'être lâche.

Et je veux pouvoir t'embrasser maintenant. En public. Et dès que j'en ai envie. Parce que... Je... Tu es devenue plus importante que tout le reste. Que tout ce que pensent les autres. J'ai envie d'être à toi, tout comme j'ai envie que tu sois à moi. J'ai envie de... J'ai envie d'être moi. Et que tout le monde le sache. Parce que je t'aime. Je ne suis pas celle qu'ils croient.

Je ne suis plus ton bourreau, je suis ta petite-amie.

Et je pourrais enfin te protéger. C'est ce que je veux le plus. Te protéger.

« _Je veux le faire. Maintenant_. »

Rachel prend ma main. Elle m'accompagne. Elle ne m'abandonnera jamais. Elle n'est pas comme moi. Elle n'est pas lâche. Et Lina a au moins eu le mérite de faire savoir à tout le Lycée qu'elle aimait les femmes et qu'elle en était fière.

J'entre dans le gymnase, là où toutes les cheerladers s'entraînent. Tout le monde s'arrête, et me dévisage avec des yeux ronds en me voyant ici, avec Rachel, lui tenant la main.

« _Que fait-elle ici ?_ demande Sue.

– _Je souhaite faire une annonce à tout le monde._»

Personne ne semble comprendre, sauf Santana et Brittany qui me lancent des regards encourageants (j'ai fait pression hier pour qu'elles reviennent dans l'équipe, et Sue a sauté sur l'occasion, parce que c'étaient les meilleures), et, bien sûr, Océane, qui baisse les yeux en retenant ses larmes. La pauvre. Je la plains tellement... Océane.

« _Bien_. »

Le monde s'arrête de tourner. Tout le monde va s'asseoir dans les gradins, à l'exception de Rachel qui reste ici, droite comme un piquet. Et de moi, qui serre sa main de toutes mes forces.

« _Qu'est-ce que fait le troll ici ?_ demande une fille de l'équipe.

– _La ferme_, la coupe Océane. (Ses yeux sont fixés sur moi). _Vas-y, Quinn._ »

Le monde tourne à nouveau. Mais je crois qu'il tourne trop vite, ou alors dans le mauvais sens, parce que j'ai envie de vomir.

Rachel serre mes doigts, sa pression est réconfortante. Mais ça ne me suffit pas pour me sentir bien.

« _Je... J'aime Rachel. C'est ma petite amie. _»

Un grand silence se fait. Et, malgré Rachel, ses regards encourageants, et Santana qui veut me soutenir, je m'enfuis en courant.

...

«_ Tu as été courageuse. _»

Rachel m'a suivi. Elle se tient à côté de moi. Je me suis cachée sous les gradins du stade de foot. Je voulais disparaitre. Mais elle m'a suivi, elle me soutient encore malgré ma fuite précipitée.

Non. Je n'ai pas été courageuse. Je ne serais jamais courageuse. Je ne pourrais jamais... Jamais être courageuse. Le courage ce n'est pas mon fort.

Je me suis enfuie comme une lâche, laissant Rachel seule au milieu du gymnase, et c'est impardonnable. Je suis faible. Faible. Faible.

« _Je sais que tu te crois lâche, mais... Tu n'étais pas obligé de faire ça, et tu l'as quand même fait, même si tu es partie à la fin. Tu sais... Tout ça m'a touché._ _Et j'ai trouvé ça **vraiment** courageux._»

Ses lèvres se posent au coin des miennes. Toutes les parcelles de mon corps me brûlent. J'aimerais toujours cette sensation. Je ne m'en lasserais jamais.

« _Je n'aurais pas dû fuir. Je t'aime. Et je dois apprendre à en être fière._ »

Ses lèvres descendent vers mon cou.

« _Quinn. Je t'aime. Mais je sais que ce n'est pas facile, pour toi. Je sais que... Je sais que c'est dur pour toi de ressentir... Tout ça. Et c'est encore plus dur de renoncer à tout ce que tu as toujours connu, juste pour moi._ »

Je la serre dans mes bras. Mes larmes se mettent à couler. Elle mérite tellement mieux... Tellement... Mieux. Lina, par exemple.

Mais...

On s'aime. On surmontera tous mes problèmes, ensemble. Comme un vrai couple, parce que c'est ça que nous sommes. Nous nous aimons. Nous sommes amoureuses. Nous...

**Nous**. Juste ce mot. Qui représente un tout. Comme un couple. Non. UN couple. Avant, je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il y aurait un « Nous ». Déjà, pas avec une fille. Et ensuite, pas avec Rachel.

Je me mets à sourire.

« _Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Quinn ?_

– _Nous._ »

Les traits de son visage se plissent. Elle ne comprend pas ce que je raconte.

« _Quoi ?_ demande-t-elle (Je souris de plus belle).

– _Nous. Je pensais à nous._

– _Comment ça, à nous ?_

– _Juste nous. Toi et moi. Ensemble. Je pense à notre relation. Au fait que nous sommes maintenant 'nous'. Et que l'on marche ensemble. Que nous sommes un couple_. »

Elle sourit. Elle a enfin comprit. Le bonheur prend possession de ses traits.

« _Alors maintenant, on fait quoi ?_ », demande-t-elle.

C'est vrai que ce n'est pas le meilleur endroit pour passer sa journée. Sous les gradins du stade... Ce n'est pas hyper romantique.

Pour seule réponse, je l'embrasse. Puis, une fois que nous n'avons plus la moindre goûte d'oxygène, je prends sa main.

Et nous sortons de sous les gradins.

Main dans la main.

Ensemble.

Nous.

Rachel Berry, et Quinn Fabray.

Nous sommes « nous », maintenant. Nous sommes ensemble. Et plus rien ne pourra nous séparer.

**« Très beau coming-out, Q. Tragique, plein d'émotions, magnifique. Presque mieux que le notre, avec San'. Bravo. » (**Brittany à Quinn)

Je souris comme un débile devant son message. Je sais que malgré tout, il restera toujours des gens pour moi. Et maintenant, nous sommes quatre dans l'Unholy Trinity. Même si, à mon grand malheur, Santana, Brittany et Rachel sont prêtes à y ajouter Lina. Mais je crois que j'ai mon droit de véto.

Bah. Je m'en préoccuperais après. J'ai d'autres choses plus importantes à faire.

Comme par exemple embrasser ma petite amie. Encore, encore, et encore.

Ouais. Je vais faire ça, pour commencer.


	33. Remerciements

Hey ! Ceci n'est (malheureusement, ou heureusement) pas un chapitre de souffre-douleur. N'aillez pas d'inquiétudes, une suite est quand même prévue. Elle sera postée sous un nouveau nom.

* * *

Alors. Ca va s'appeller "**GMMG**". Bien sûr, c'est un nom de code.

J'aime pas trop spoiler, mais, en gros, je vais donner plus d'importance à :  
- Lina  
- Océane  
- Brittany  
- Kurt (qui deviendra peut-être plus ou moins le confident d'Océane)

Et peut-être à d'autres personnages, notamment les ND qui étaient très peu présents dans souffre-douleur. Mais bien sûr, les rôles principaux restent à Quinn, Rachel et Santana. _Don't worry_.

J'en ai fini avec GMMG, maintenant parlons de souffre-douleur.

* * *

Déjà, sachez qu'au moment où j'écris ce texte de remerciements, je suis très émue. C'est la première "vraie" fiction que j'écris complètement, donc, forcément, c'est un grand moment pour moi. C'est la première fois qu'un aussi grand travail - ce n'est pas vraiment un travail puisque j'aime ça, mais osef - se termine pour moi, et je vais bientôt pouvoir admirer le résultat.

Vous avez été au rendez-vous. Tous vos reviews m'ont fait très plaisir. Vraiment. Certains m'ont mis les larmes aux yeux (bon, d'accord, je suis hyper-émotive).  
Le fait est que j'ai toujours un peu en manque de confiance en moi, et là, vous m'avez prouvé que ce que j'écris peut aussi être lu et aimé.

Merci de m'avoir aidé à y croire. Merci de m'avoir encouragée. Et merci d'être resté fidèle à la fiction, d'avoir lu les chapitres, et de m'avoir laissé votre avis à chaque fois (ou presque).

Et, qui sait, quand je publierais mon premier roman, j'aurais une pensée émue pour chacun d'entre vous.

* * *

Je tiens aussi à remercier tous ceux qui m'ont lu en silence. Merci d'avoir porté de l'intérêt à ma fiction.

* * *

Merci à ceux qui ont Follow/Favorite. C'est fou de croire que ça ait pu vous plaire autant.

* * *

Merci pour mes 138 reviews. Je n'en reviens toujours pas d'avoir un nombre pareil de gens qui m'ont laissé des commentaires. Merci, merci, merci.

Merci. Infiniment.


End file.
